


Unprepared

by Plutos_Kiss_360



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Anal Sex, Chains, Gay Sex, Hot, Lemon, M/M, Male on Male, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Slave, Sexy, Slash, Smut, Yaoi, explicit - Freeform, rough, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 54,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutos_Kiss_360/pseuds/Plutos_Kiss_360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link rushed into battle unprepared and ends up being captured by Ganondorf as a sex slave</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this story contains graphic male on male sex and is not suitable for children 14 and under.

Link was unprepared for the battle, he knew it. But he had to try, he couldn't let everyone down.

His enemy was already standing in the middle of the battle field, looking at him with a unsettling smirk.

Link charged at him but he'd disappeared.  
when he reappeared, it was in front of him with a maniacal laugh. He towered over link by at least two feet.

The startled man was caught of guard and his enemy made sure to take advantage of that.

The man rammed his fist against his temple hard enough to crack his skull.

Link was out like a light.

When he woke up, he was groggy, disoriented. His whole body felt heavy and sore, as if he'd just ran a marathon and then got hit by a car doing 60, and then trampled by a pack of deer.

The air was damp, humid but it smelled rather ...foul.  
Something wasn't right.

A glance down revealed he was completely naked and exposed. He was very warm but his body was trembling.

The blond had a pounding head ache. Right behind his eyes. He tried to put his hand on his forehead to check his temperature, only to find out his hands were chained above his head. He yanked on them to test their strength...he couldn't even move an inch. He realized his legs were also tied and that there was a soft buzzing noise.

"Finally awake, I see." A dark, celestial tone said to him. It echoed a bit so couldn't tell exactly where it was coming from. But he knew exactly who it was.

"You were out cold for a few hours there bud. How are you feeling?" Just as he said the last line, the buzzing from earlier increased and Link's body jolted and his eyes rolled back as a powerful orgasm took over him.  
His whole body arched off of the wall and a almost distressed sounding moan came from his lips. Link came all over his own stomach, some squirts even reaching up to his neck.

Ganondorf looked very pleased by that.

While he was out, Ganon had apparently placed a vibrator deep inside of him. Directly against his prostate, to be frank. And kept it running the entire time. Who knows how many orgasms he had while he was out?

Either way, it explains why he was trembling so badly and why he was exhausted.

The buzzing stopped as the evil man stepped closer to the now panting boy.

"You've been a pain in the ass from day one. I would've gladly killed you, but I thought of something greater: to make you my bitch. My sex slave. I want complete and total control over you. Think about, " he ran his finger through the cum on his stomach, making a trail. "how great it would be to have the stupid hylian hero, begging to get fucked every hour of the day, to have you walking-crawling- with a leash and a collar around your little neck behind me everywhere I go...mmm..to have you suck my dick while I sit on the thrown or during an evil meeting..." Ganondorf was starting to get lost in his own fantasies until Link spit on him right in the face.

An angry growl resonated in his chest and he raised his hand as if to back hand him but pulled it back a moment after.

With a small amount of thought, and an evil smirk to go with it, he then slacked the chains so that the boy could move just a foot from the wall and stretch his body just a bit. Link was nothing without his weapons so he wasn't worried.

Ganon came up to a kneeling Link and let his large, crimson tip trail along his supple, slightly split lips. He saw the boy's eyes widen at both his girth and the fact it was up against his lips.

"Since you want to spit so bad, why don't you spit on my cock and get it nice wet, huh?"

It was a small gesture, but he saw his mouth open just barely, as if he wanted it in. But then he clamped his lips shut defiantly. Ganon gave a slight chuckle and simply plugged his nose so that he couldn't breathe.

Stubbornly, he held his breath until he was light blue in the face and sweating bullets. He refused to be Ganon's bitch.

But, he couldn't take it anymore and gasped, which, the evil man saw his opportunity and deposited himself inside his burning hot mouth.  
His eyes fluttered and he even gave a small moan from the sizzling wet mouth that wrapped around his tip.

Ganondorf, was a monster, why would his dick be any different? Link felt like he could probably park his boat on that big dick.

He had a hard time just getting the tip in his mouth, how would the rest of him fit?

Link squirmed a little. He couldn't even use his hands to help him out since they were chained to the wall behind him. And there was also the fact that his manhood had stirred even just a little.

What was wrong with him? In some way, he found it kind of kinky that he was sleeping with the enemy, and even more kinky he was tied up.

But Ganon? No way. It was the dildo in his ass that was causing him to be horny. Yeah. That's it.

He was knocked out of his thoughts when the man placed his big bulky hand ontop of his head and slowly pumped his hips back and forth, sliding just the tip in and out of his mouth.

The naked hero decided-well he had no choice really- to go along with this, to try. But it would be to gain his trust. Trick him into thinking he had actually won.

But deep, deep down inside, he knew he liked this. He wasn't as disgusted by the situation like he should've been. He wasn't angry or hurt or felt betrayed.

Link...well, he liked this. A bit more than he should've and than he liked to admit.

Hesitantly, he wrapped his lips around the head and took a shot at sucking it.

Other than Sheik's-which wasnt nearly as big-he had never sucked one before. But he would try his best.

His tongue curiously wondered over the large head as he sucked, which elicited a moan from the bigger man.

He allowed it for fall out of his mouth and then chased after it, attempting to get it back in his mouth. He looked hungry for it and that's what the evil man liked.

Ganon gripped himself by the base and started slapping it against Link's cheek. Link made an annoyed sound and glared at him. The red haired man couldn't help but to laugh and start banging it against his lips. When he had enough of that, he let the it rest right up against his mouth.

A gentle kiss and then a small lick was placed on the head.

But Gannon wasn't into that gentle shit. With a smirk, he spoke. "Say 'aah'"

Link hesitantly did so and was immediately impaled with hard cock. He gagged and his eyes went closed but Ganon didn't pull out until he was ready, which was usually when his lungs were burning.

He never fully pulled out, he always left the tip in his mouth.

With his dirty fingers, he widened link's mouth so that he could try and fit more inside, then he thrust in rather harshly. Each time he pulled out he took a string of precum and saliva with him.

"Tell me, Link. How does it feel to have your greatest enemy fucking your face like this? Huh? I bet you love this shit." He laughed maniacally.

He fucked the boys mouth so hard, Link's head jerked backed and he made very wet, sloppy sounds. A throaty 'guh' was given from link each time he shoved it deep in his mouth.

His pace was slow at first but now, he was going faster than Link could even comprehend. He was one big blur and he just honestly couldn't keep up.  
Link was drooling all over himself because of this foul man. He had to keep him mouth open as wide as he could to even fit the head in.

He was even slapped when his teeth even barely scraped the man's length.

He felt like if he opened his mouth any wider, his jaw would dislocate.

When ganon removed his fingers from his mouth, he shoved himself as far as he could go.  
He pulled out, watching link gasp desperately for air a few times before he would shove it in again.  
Only a small warning was given before his mouth was flooded with sticky cum. He should've known by the way his dick twitched excessively in his mouth.

The cum in his mouth was salty and thick. Too thick to even think about swallowing. But he knew he wouldn't let up until he did.

"Savor the flavor, little hero. Savor it and forever burn it into your little pathetic mind." He thrust his cock further into his mouth to ensure he would.

When Link looked like he was going to passout, he pulled out for a moment, cum still coming out, and then he shoved himself even further into his throat.

Link gagged and yanked his head free, coughing, sputtering, but swallowing every drop the best he could. It took a while but it was done.

Honestly, the whole thing had him really hot. But to make matters worse, Ganondorf started up the vibrations again.

"Touch yourself. Show your master how you like to be touched." He slackened the chains more so he could do so.

"Aaahh...o-oh.." he groaned. His hands slid down to his thighs and he slowly rubbed them to tease himself just a bit before sliding them up and grabbing his shaft.

He gave a slow stroke and shuddered. His hips slowly rolled up into his hand and he moaned even louder.

Then he gripped the head tightly, twisted his hand around it a few times and then rubbed his slit with his thumb a few times, causing his hips to buck wildly and a whoreish moan to escape his lips.

Ganon was loving this and looked at him as if he was a 5 star dinner.

The boy then went onto his hands and knees, resting on one fore arm while his right hand moved back to stroke himself faster than before.

He hit all his sweet spots and squeezed himself hard enough to see stars and then fondled his own sack.

"Ahh..a-ahhhh! Mmmnn..." he moaned as the vibrator picked up speed.

It soon had his toes curling and his back arching.

Ganondorf was simply watching it all go down while he stroked himself.

He gripped the floor the best he could but soon he wasn't even able to focus on stroking himself since the pleasure of the vibrator was taking over his whole body. It even had his eyes rolling a bit and him drooling.

A heat wave went over his body as the urge to cum became stronger.

He was so close.

"M-master Ganondorf! Oh, goddesses! Ghhnn...nnyaaahh...fuck."  
"Yes, slave?"

Link was getting increasingly hot and horny and boy was Ganon`s dick enticing. He wanted it, he needed it embedded deep in his ass.

" I..." what was he doing! He couldn't be begging him so soon! He couldnt-shouldn't be so damn into this! He shouldn't be liking this so much!

He went on his hands and knees, pushing his ass in the air as a offering. "I...want your cock in my ass sir...please." he lifted his hips as high as possible, even shaking his ass a bit and then spreading his cheeks with his hands.

But Ganondorf wanted to see his face as he took him, so he roughly pushed him onto his back and without any hesitation, pushed into him.

His ass was already stretched out from the toy, so he didn't need stretching thankfully.

There were no mercy in his thrusts at all.

"You'll take this fucking cock and you'll love it, little whore." He grabbed his hips and jerked him down harshly as he thrust up.

Link lost all the air in his body from that one thrust. He gasped loudly and cried out, reaching for something, anything he could grab onto and hang on for dear life.

He pounded him so hard his soft ass cheeks were getting red marks from where his hips met his ass. The chains rattled loudly but his moans were much louder.

But his enemy clearly didn't want him to get bored. He stopped his pounding, making link whine, to tweak his nipples and leave his mark all over his neck.

Then he switched positions, laying on his back and making Link ride him hard. He slammed him down as he pushed upward into him a few times.

"Now ride my dick my little slave. Ride it until I cum deep inside your little ass." He commanded. He took Link's length into his hand and squeeze it deliciously.

Link did what he was told, coming up slowly, squeezing around him as hard as he could, and then dropping himself back down.

Ganon was going to make him work for his cum, not that link minded. He enjoyed himself immensely but he wouldn't -couldn't admit it out loud. It didn't matter at the moment though, he just wanted to focus on the pleasure.

The red haired man smirked. Did Link think he didn't know he liked this? how naive. He wished he thought of this much sooner, this was perfect!

The supposed Hero riding -and enjoying - the hell out of his cock. It was such a site, really it was to see him doing this. Especially the look on his face was what pulled the evil man in the most.

His mouth was open wide, his eyes lusty and focused, his smooth, cute, young, innocent face the color of a tomato and sweaty, his hair a complete mess but he looked like he was in such bliss.

That's it, one look at that face and it was all over for him. With a grunt, he came right as he slammed himself down and emptied himself completely into him.

It made link blush a lot more and now he could ride him a lot quicker since his insides were slick.

The dick in his ass, the hot cum and the rhyming squeezing of his sex was too much for link to handle. He was close, so close.  
Ganondorf seemed to sense it.

"Cum. Cum now you little bitch." He commanded.

As much as Link would like to tell you he came on his own and not because Ganon told him to, he couldn't.

When he came, he screamed as if he was falling from something very high like he did in o.o.t.

Jets of white ribbons shot out of him and made it far beyond the bars of his cell. When his body finally relaxed, he was able to get air in his burning lungs, he panted and clung to Ganon desperately.

"Very good slave." His booming voice was almost comforting. "I will come back to see you tomorrow. "

Link didn't have the energy to say anything back. He simply laid on the floor as the man left.

He didn't like what had happened today, how easily he lost control.  
Most of all, he hated how much he liked it.

He hoped he really would come back tomorrow so he could give him a piece of his mind, but something told him he'd be giving more than just his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my Thanksgiving gift to you guys! xD I really hope you enjoy!!

* * *

 

 

 

It had been a couple weeks since Ganon had captured Link.

The hero had been given and hand fed several meals a day by him, all dosed with an aphrodisiac of course, and had left him in the cell with his hands tied in a way he wasn't able to get out of or touch himself.

Link thought he was going to lose his mind. He wasn't able to touch himself, though he really needed to, and he didn't want to give into it either. He hated "losing to Ganondorf" but he loved it at the same time.

Its a really complicated thought process he didn't feel like sorting out. Besides, he had other things to worry about!

Like escaping!

He was still working on a way to get the evil man to trust him but he couldn't do much when the only time he visited him was to feed him.

He came around the same time everyday for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

Since he had only woken a few moments ago, and by sun's brightness and location through the skylight on the high ceiling, he could tell it was morning. Ganondorf should be coming soon.

And right on time he did. Link could hear the heavy footsteps coming his way. It made his heart speed up faster than a NASCAR driver in a race.

Today, he decided he'd reject the food. He even prepared what he was going to say but when Ganon came up to his cell door with an unnerving grin, he knew something was up.

The taller man stepped into his cell, summoned up a large, plush sofa for him to sit on, placed the tray beside him and patted his lap. A gesture for Link to come and sit there.

Link hadn't moved at first but when he saw what was on his tray, his mouth immediately watered and his adams apple bobbed a little.

On that tray lay a tender mutton leg that was big enough to be a toddlers size. It looked more juicy than one of granny smiths apples, better than anything ever cooked in a 5 star restaurant.

It was as if the great fairies and the goddesses themselves had worked their whole lives to craft that fine piece of meat.

Mutton was his favorite food of all time, other than milk.

The boy damn near ran to Ganondorf's lap.

But what had he told himself earlier? That he'd decline this meal? ....that shit could wait until tomorrow! He didn't care if it was _soaked in aphrodisiac_ or even _poison_ , it was going into his mouth as soon as possible.

Even when Ganondorf spoke to him he couldn't keep his eyes off of him. "If you be a good boy, you can have the whole thing." He murmured in Link's ear.

He'd be the best damn slave in the universe for meat that good.

The red head man tore a piece off with his hands and held it up to his slave's mouth who eagerly took it in and closed his eyes blissfully as his mouth was filled to the capacity with delicious flavor.

Once he was done savoring the taste and chewing, he even licked the juice and any remnants off Ganon's large digits.

A little gesture that made his cock hard and a smirk appear on his face.

"You really like mutton don't you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Link didn't bother answering, Ganondorf already knew the answer. For some reason this made the taller man chuckle.

His smile slowly faded as a few thoughts went into his mind. "....You are absolutely filthy ...." he looked him over a few times.

Link blushed in an embarrassed manner. Its not like it was his fault he couldn't bathe for the last few days.

Ganon yanked him by the collar on his neck and set his leash -which was made of dark magic-on the small hook. The magic leash Sizzled with energy and buzzed lowly like a power line.

Link wasn't sure if he should even attempt to touch it. It just _sounded_ like it would hurt.

Of course, he had him crawl the entire way there. Link got dragged several times because he could hardly keep up. And he was too busy trying to memorize the twists and turns.

And he had to admit, Ganondorf had a damn nice palace. He expected it to be dingy and dirty but it was completely the opposite. The carpet was a  beautiful red with white floral patters and was very soft, the walls were a blinding white but were also lined with some sort of floral light wallpaper. He had plenty of small hall mahogany tables that had vases on them filled with shadow world flowers.

It took a little while but as soon as he crawled in, he noticed two other of his enemies.

Vaati the wind mage minish and Ghirahim.

At the moment, they were only in thin towels like the towels at a sauna.

Ganondorf pulled him over to the two other males who in turn gawked at Link.

"My my, you weren't lying when you said the little green pest was your slave!" Vaati said as he let his fingers roam across the boy's cheeks as if making sure he wasn't a fake.

Ganon grinned proudly. "I wouldn't lie about that. And I'm also allowing you two to help me... _train_ him. And sooner than later, bathe him. " something about the way he said train made Link shiver with anticipation.

"Instead of having him completely naked, maybe you should make him wear a outfit similar to mine but black and very slutty." Ghirahim commented. "Though he does look yummy naked ~ never would've thought you would've captured him and kept him as a sex slave though. "

Ghirahim used to make his skin crawl but now that he thought about it...that long tongue could be heavenly ...

He wanted to smack himself. What was wrong with him? Why did he like this so much? Why wasn't he thinking of ways to escape? Why was he being so submissive?

"He likes it." Ganondorf said with a slight laugh.

"You've trained him to like it already?" Ghirahim tilted his head.

"No, when I started just a couple of weeks ago, he was enjoying what I was doing to him, even begging for my cock." His smirk was cocky and arrogant.

Vaati raised his eyebrows as if impressed. His eyes roamed all over Link's body momentarily, as if eager to get things going but not wanting to ask yet. It would be rather rude of him.

But the redhead man got the hint and yanked Link closer to the other two. "Go on, introduce yourself. Acquaint yourself with them."

Link didn't know exactly what he wanted him to do but he obediently crawled closer but did nothing more than that, even choosing to look as disinterested as possible.

Ganon harshly yanked on his collar which made Link give an annoyed grunt and look up at the other two.

He spit at the both of them, flicked them off and then refused to look at them.

"Sorry. The little bitch is still feisty." He slid his hand down the leash so that a bit would dangle out of his hand. Once it was long enough, he proceeded to spank Link with his own leash!

The leash was electrified with some dark magic so it stung like a bitch when it came in contact with his sensitive ass.

Link yelped at the first hit and then bit his lip to keep from yelling out for the rest.  
He may have been able to stop the shouts but he definitely couldn't keep his body from jerking forward or squirming from the stinging sensation.

Ganondorf was smart to use a leash like that. Link wouldn't dare touch that with his hands to stop from being spanked like he would've done had it been a normal whip.

He stopped and looked over the red marks left on his skin. He smirked, very satisfied.

"Now do as you're fucking told!" He tugged him up onto his knees and then proceeded to shove Link's face into the crotches of both men.

"Just like a damn dog, you are going to sniff their private parts and familiarize yourself with their scents. Take a good whiff bitch." Luckily he wasn't forced to smell their asses, just their crotches.

His face was buried in Ghirahim's crotch, though he had trouble doing what he was told when the towel was blocking his prize.

He made a whining sound and looked up at the white haired man as they moved his face around in his crotch.

He could feel his surprisingly large cock pressed up against his cheek and unconsciously, he breathed in its scent.

The hero actually liked it, not that he'd admit it. He blushed at himself slightly, embarrassed for liking it.

Once he finished up doing that to the wind mage, he was ordered by his master to "entertain them and suck their cocks" while they were removing their towels and moving to sit in the large spring like bath tub.

Of course, the blond refused to respond and looked away from him.

"Maybe this will sway your behavior." Ganondorf snapped his fingers and servants poured into the room with carts or trays of mutton and milk.

"Be a good boy and you can have all of this and more. I'll let you sleep in my bed from now on. Would you like that, my pet?"

Goddess damn, the temptation was way too great. He would kill for meat like that...

He licked his lips hungrily and thought this over very quickly. If he sucked the cocks of Vaati and Ghirahim, he could have his precious meat and many other rewards...maybe his plan of escape would be better if he slept in Ganon's bed...if he didn't suck their cocks, he'd get to keep his dignity, pride and a bit of self confidence...

One idea sounded so much better than the other...fuck dignity. He could build that back up later!

He wasn't exactly happy to do this-- oh who was he kidding?  He found this to be hot as hell and invigorating -- but if he wanted to be eating like a king and sleeping in a real bed, he'd have to. It wouldn't be so bad...right? And being closer to Ganondorf would help him with his plan of getting him to trust him and then escaping ...

He made up his mind and obediently crawled over to them.

They all sat in the water, arms resting ontop of the edge of the tub, backs against the side of it.

The redhead tugged harshly on his leash, pulling him over and then handing the leash to Vaati first, who let it loosely dangle from his fingers when Link came over between his legs.

His grin was unnerving to the hero, it made his heart speed up.

The water was shallow enough for Link to crawl around in without a worry of drowning but if he deepthroated any of them his head would be in the water.

He wasn't sure if he liked that. They might attempt to drown him.

He'd have to take his chances so he could escape though.

Link took Vaati's hard dick into his wet palm and gripped it tightly before dipping down and licking it as if to test its taste.

The taste sort of reminded him of berries. He licked it again and again, slowly dragging his tongue across the head as if still trying to figure out his taste.

He liked it. He swirled his tongue around the dark head and then gradually took it into his hot mouth and sucked hard on it.

Vaati inhaled sharply as the pleasurable sensation took over him. He threaded his fingers through the boy's hair and pushed him down a little further as his hips lifted up.

Link took it deeper with ease and looked up at him too see if he was enjoying it.

After closing his throat around his manhood for a moment, he slowly came back up while dragging his tongue along the underside.

"Wow ~ I'm impressed. " he mumbled more to himself before suddenly shoving Link down onto his cock and pile driving his throat. His thrusts were lightning fast and harsh.

The hero made a shocked sound before beginning to gag on the thick length constantly ramming into the back of his throat.

His face was also in the water but it wasn't as bad as he thought. He wouldn't be able to breathe anyway and the water wasn't as deep as he originally thought.

Vaati released him but he could only get a few breaths as Ghira pulled him over to his body and pressed his cock to his now slightly red and puffy lips.

"C'mon. Suck it like the little whore we know you are~" he teased. His tongue came out to greet Link's cheek.

But Link didn't want it there, he wanted it on the opposite end. He quickly smacked it away and then proceeded to kiss the head of his dick, lick the slit very slowly and then take the pale pink head into his mouth and gently suck on it.

Ghirahim yawned. "I don't see what you were so impressed with, Vaati. He--holy shit..." his mouth fell open in a moan and his back arched slightly.

Link hasn't liked that he thought he was unskilled. So he began showing him what exactly he was capable of. Later, it dawned on him that he shouldn't suck cock so well and that he should let them think he can't please them so they'll leave him alone ...

But...he liked sucking cock. And also, the mutton was still calling his name.

Link deepthroated with ease and swiftly bobbed his head. Whenever he was close enough to his balls, he'd stick his tongue out and lick them.

"Holy shit...ahhh~" he moaned. He paused Link's head bobbing momentarily but using both his hands to hold his head still.

The tight, warm, wet heat of his throat wrapped around him so well and made his manhood harden even more.

He held him down there for a while, until Link was whimpering and pushing up against his hands.

"Mmmff....uuggh..." Link was starting too panic. He couldn't breathe! And he was starting to gag much more...at this rate, things wouldn't be pretty.

"Nuh uh. Get back down on that cock." He commanded lightly but with assertiveness. He didn't hesitate to shove the slave back down and fuck the hell out of his throat.

Luckily, it was only for a short amount of time. When he released Link's head from his pale hands, he came up slowly, leaving only the head in his mouth for a moment.

When he pulled away completely, a thin string of cum and saliva connected his lips to the silver haired man's sex.

He panted as if his he was on his last heart container. **

Vaati grabbed him and tugged him back over to him.

Link grabbed his length and held it steadily by the base and prepared to put it in his mouth but Vaati slapped him and then slapped his hands away.

"No hands." He said sharply. Link gulped and carefully took his light purple 9 inch sex into his hot mouth.

Ghirahim decided to use this opportunity to use the blond's hands for his own pleasure and wrapped his fingers around his stiff dick.

He got the hint and moved his hand in sync with his head when he bobbed.

"How do I taste 'hero'? Huh? How does your arc enemy's cock taste?" He was displeased when Link hadn't responded but little did he know, his dirty talk made Linky's cock jump and his groin tingle.

He yanked his head up and forced him to look at him.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you. " he hissed. He slapped Link with his cock a couple of times on his lips and cheek.

Link couldn't help but moan at the hotness of the situation.

He whispered breathlessly. "I-it tastes good..."

"What was that?" He slapped him with his cock again as punishment.  
"It tastes good--"

"It tastes good, what?"

"It tastes amazing, master Vaati!" It was the truth. He looked at him dead in the eye as he said it.

Vaati smirked. "Now open your mouth."

He did as he was told. "Ahhhh..." The minish slid his length into his wide mouth smoothly and tried to gag the naked boy.

He didn't gag, but he was beginning to drool everywhere. "Good boy~ You got my cock all nice and wet."

As a reward, he allowed him to breathe for a couple of seconds and then rammed his dick down his throat so fast Link did end up gagging as he deepthroated him.

"Yeaaaahhh...deeothroat that big cock just like that. You love sucking cock, don't you?" Link quickly agreed with him verbally while he sucked it, making vibrations all around his sex.

Vaati groaned loudly and face fucked him more vigorously.

"Now, get down there and lick my balls."

He released him with a loud 'Pop' and immediately started licking his sack with long, extremely wet licks.

Vaati lifted his length and raised his hips so Link's face wasn't submerged in water and so that he could get a good view.

"Mmm...fuck yes. Work that fucking tongue...little bitch." he moaned, making Link shudder. Along with that shudder came a squeeze of his hand around Ghira's manhood, earning a quiet moan from him.

Soon, Vaati held Link's head still with his free hand and proceeded to move his hips so his balls would slide all over his face.

It was so degrading but Link couldn't help but to love it. Every moment of it.

Once he had enough of that, he stood, pushing Link into the same sitting position they had just been sitting in.

The fashionable villain stood as well.

Now both of them were trying to stuff their lengths in his mouth simultaneously.

He gripped both of their Lengths by the base and leaned them towards each other so that he heads would rub together and touch.

Then, he kissed and licked both of the drooling heads. This made the villains moan loudly and Link couldn't help but to be turned out by that.

He looked up at the both of them

"Do you like our cocks?" Ghirahim asked, licking his lips.

He answered immediately. "Yes."

"You want more?"

"Yes sir, please sir. I want them in my mouth, pounding my throat.."

"Both of them?"

"Yes, please ..."

That should definitely earn him so juicy mutton. He hoped Ganondorf was watching him.

He opened his mouth widely to allow both of them to fit in his mouth. Once they made it passed his red lips, the tips and slits were sloppily greeted by his eager tongue.

"Both of these cocks fit in your mouth! You're such a filthy little _slut_!" Vaati stated. He'd never thought that the hero would be so skilled. He never expected to have the hero down on his knees sucking his cock either.

Link shifted into a more comfortable position on his knees, causing his butt to poke out more and be slightly exposed.

Of course, Ghirahim took this as his chance to be able to taste the young hero.

Link had been completely right. His tongue was absolute **heaven.**

It slid along his balls before circling around his hole, making him shudder and moan loudly.

He could hardly concentrate on being a good cocksucker anymore. The pleasure of that sinful tongue was too great and all he could do right now was moan, lazily lick their lengths, and blow cold air on the heads occasionally.

None the less, it brought the two closer and closer to orgasm. And when they were both just teetering on the edge, the both shoved themselves as far as possible into his mouth and came.

Together, the flooded his mouth. Together, their juices were too thick to swallow.

He was about to let it fall out of his mouth but Vaati warned him. "You better not let a single drop fall out of your mouth you little cockslut."

Link was now forced to try and swallow it all. But he really just couldn't do it.

He pulled away from them and let the cum drip onto his chest and chin.

Vaati tsked and Ghirahim frowned deeply. The silver haired man leaned down real close to his ear and whispered hotly into it.

"Remember that promise I made to you, whore? That promise where I said I'd make you deafen yourself from your own screams? I still plan on making good on that promise." He licked Link's ear and that seemed to set him off complete because he came all over himself and the water with a gasp.

He panted weakly in the spot he fell over in.

With a slight laugh, the fashionista licked a bit of Link's cum.

Ganon smiled, pleased that his friends enjoyed his pet.

 

"Now go bathe. You're filthy." He told him.

With a annoyed look, he weakly moved away to the center of the bath and began washing himself with a soapy sponge his master tossed him.

They were all watching him. For some reason that just made his cock rise just a bit.

A deep crimson splashed his cheeks.

He liked that they were watching him.

Link ran his soapy sponge slowly from his neck, light pink to his nipples that hardened at the touch.

He lost himself in the pleasure, everyone else and the world soon forgotten. The hero closed his eyes and with a deep sigh he used one hand to tease his left nipple with the very tip of hid finger.

Then, taking his thumb and index finger, he rolled his nipple between them, gently tucked on it and pinched it occasionally. It made his hips buck.

When his fingers became dry, he licked him hotly and then continued torturing his reddening nipples.

Once he snapped out of it, he blushed and continued scrubbed the dirt off of every inch of his upper body, and trailed the sweet scented sponge to his legs where he washed his feet and toes as well and then came back to wash his privates.

He slid the washing tool all along his length and couldn't help but buck uncontrollably. Once it was nice and soapy, he dropped the sponge and began 'cleaning' it with his hands.

He went back into his pleasured state and stroked himself quickly, pumping his hips in time with his strokes.

"Nngh...o-oh...yeahh... _uhn_..." he bit his lip and called out Ganon's name as if he had been the one touching him. "M-master Ganondorf! Ahhh...fuck....me! Please!"

Ah. His little whore was begging him to fuck him without even having to tell him to!

Breaking the hero will be much easier than he thought! He was already mostly so willing!

He'd never let him go.

With a satisfied grin, he came over to Link, who jumped him like a excited puppy and nearly made them topple over.

He was happy his slave was so horny and clingy. Link wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist.

The redhead was much bigger than he was so it was a little hard to do.

Ganondorf would never let his friends take his pet. Link's asshole was _his_ and _his_ _alone_.

He'd go insane if they took him with or without permission. He might just murder them.

Now it was time for _them to watch him_

Since Ghira had taken the liberty of wetting his hole and since Link had just came, he was loose enough to take Ganondorf's dick without further preparations.

He could tell just by the way Link's hole opened up slightly when he pressed the head of his huge manhood against it. Usually it would clench up but now it opened up just a little and invited him in.

He held Link by his thighs and pushed it into him.  
Link nearly screamed as he was filled completely with his master's cock.

No matter what position, he'd always be able to get his prostate because it was just _that big._  
Each time he thrusted into him, Link would go flying upward if he wasn't holding on tight enough.  
And when he did go flying, he'd come back down and get impaled much harder.

His ass was stretched to its very limits and the blond boy felt _amazing_. He felt like the goddesses had massaged him themselves.

With all this pleasure going on, he could hardly think. Maybe one or two thoughts would form but when Ganondorf began leaving hickies and bite marks all over his neck, the only thing he was capable of, was moaning loudly in pleasure.

He moaned the mans name like it was the only word he knew.  
"Ganondorf!! Oh, Master Ganondorf!!!"

This position didn't leave much room for tricks and hard sex so, he carried him to the shallower end of the bath, so his friends could get more of a 3D effect of their little show and set Link onto his back and his legs behind his head.

With an evil grin, he heavily dropped his hips, plunging his cock _deep,_ **_DEEP_** into the hero.  
He screamed louder than when he fell from something very high.

"Great goddesses! Ganondorf! I love your cock so deep in my little asshole! It feels so good! Its so big!"

Ganon's heavy hips slammed against Link's so hard the slaps could be heard for miles around the castle.

The power in those hips and the weight of the thrusts were heavy enough to start leaving dents and cracks in the tiles beneath them.

Link didn't know if he'd survive if the sex got any harder than this. This alone was able to send him into multiple orgasms in a matter of 38 seconds flat.

His eyes rolled back into his head and he screamed a hearty scream that sounded more like a battle cry.

The last position, he made Link do some damn work since he's the one who wanted his cock so bad.

Ganon laid on his back and allowed his slave to ride him.

"You'll have to ride it better than that if you want your master's cum, hero~"

Link's trembling and weak hips when into overdrive as he used all his might to slam himself down as hard as he could and quickly slide all the way up his 11 inch cock, squeeze around only the head and then slam himself back down again.

By doing that, he made his master moan and grunt loudly and buck up into him. He felt his cock twitch and throb inside of him and it was then that he knew the evil man was going to cum soon.

And when he did, boy did his spray his hot load all over his insides, until Link's stomach had expanded slightly from so much cum.

That itself made Link cum again.

He came _hard_ , so hard his body went numb and twitched uncontrollably. He fell over onto Ganondorf, who caught him with a chuckle.

"You've earned a spot in my bed tonight. " Ganondorf told him, right before he passed out and his world turned to black.

 

 

—--------

Do you guys like?

I'm sorry if the oral scene was too long. I can shorten it if you guys like.... I realize how tedious it must've been to read it.

Was that scene boring ...err...too long..?

Gimme some feedback my lovelies!


	3. Chapter 3

Link had woken up feeling quite refreshed and well rested. But to keep the feeling going, he kept hid eyes closed.

He stretched, limbs brushing satin sheets, head rolling against a well fluffed pillow and yawned, gradually becoming more and more awake by the moment.

The hero enjoyed all the warmth his body was coated excessively in. It was a change from his cold cell.

Unfortunately, his yawning and stretching expelled some of that warmth.

With his eyes still closed, he snuggled closer to the source of warmth, only to have it chuckle and bring him even closer.

Link's eyes flew open and he quickly moved away from him.

"W-Wha- how-I..." he was flustered! Something Ganondorf found adorable.

"Why, don't be shy now. You had snuggled and cuddled me all night long, why a sudden change of heart?"

He was literally sleeping with his enemy. This had to stop!

"I am not your toy, nor a cuddle buddy or slave!" He became pissed when the man held his face between his thumb and first finger.

"You certainly  _are_  my sex slave. Don't you dare forget that." He growled.

Inwardly, Ganondorf was definitely amused. How could the boy say he wasn't his slave when he's always begging for and during sex? How could he say that Ganondorf didn't own him when he enjoys everything thing he does to him and comes back for more each and every time?

Link was a sex addict in denial.

Slapping his hand away, he turned away from him.

The redhead was just about to say something when Ghirahim entered the room.

"Hey. Hurry up. We're supposed to be telling the workers how to decorate the ballroom for the party." He crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.

"Right..." Ganon exhaled through his nose. "I need to get dressed. Take my pet to the bathroom for me, Ghirahim. It'll move things along a little quicker."

At the flick of the wrist, his magic leash appeared on Link's neck, the end of the leash in the silver haired man's hand.

Ghira tugged an annoyed Link out of the room.

Since Link was still new to the routes of the castle, he didn't know if Ghirahim would actually take him to the bathroom or a different room entirely.

With Ganondorf, he was never suspicious of being killed or completely damaged but with Ghirahim, it was a little different.

For one, Ghira seemed a little tense. Two, he was taking him to a  _whole_   _different floo_ r. Most people would have multiple bathrooms on one floor. Three, last time he saw him, he told him he had special plans for him...

The thought made him shiver.  
But maybe, just maybe he could turn the two against each other...  
That would certainly bring him down if he was trying to kill him, and if he wasn't, then it would just be really good revenge.

The hero's eyes scanned everything they walked by, committing it to memory so he'd know where to escape when the time came.

When they finally reached their destination, Link was allowed to stand so he could do his business.

He stood at the toilet, getting ready to pee. But, heat rose to his face when he realized a certain someone was watching him.

"What? Do you have a problem?" He asked, full of attitude.

Ghirahim gave a short laugh. "Ha. No, honey. Not a problem. A...desire. A plan." He leaned against the bathroom counter, eyes gliding down Link's exposed body and landing on his length.

Lazily, his eyes floated back up to Link's face. "Piss already so I can do what I've come here to do." He told him impatiently.

Why did he have to watch him pee? Couldn't he give him a little privacy?

Being watched while peeing should've been the least of his worries. He's been through way worse anyway. He wasn't sure why he was so bothered by this.

When he was just about to pee, the evil man stopped him.

"No. Toilets are for people. Pets use the  _litter_  box." He pointed at the litter box next to the toilet.

Link glared at him, getting real tired of his shit.

He stepped over to the box and peed in it, a little embarrassed about doing so. Especially with Ghirahim chuckling at him.

Once he finished washing his hands he was unexpectedly shoved into the room next to the bathroom.

The blond shouted a complaint and was silenced with a gloved hand over his mouth.

When the fingers were removed, a pair of lips replaced the hand.

The hero let out a shocked, muffled grunt and tried to push him away, but Ghirahim pinned him up against a wall with his hands above his head.

The wall made a pinging sound and it was then when Link realized it wasn't just any room.

The room obviously had special uses. It was all mirrors. The floor, the walls, the ceiling, just mirrors. Or at least some sort of reflective material, not exactly glass.

In the corners of the room were black boxes labelled "sex toys".  
So Ghirahim definitely had something pleasurable in store for him, not murder.

With that in mind, he rested a bit easier and began kissing him back, making provocative sounds.

In the back of his mind, he thought about ways to make Ganondorf turn on Ghirahim.

He was a very territorial man so, he figured if he could "occupy" Ghirahim until Ganondorf came and caught them...things wouldn't turn out good for the fashionista.

Or maybe Link would be the one punished. Who knows?

But Link sure didn't mind trying.

Playfully, he bit Ghirahim's bottom lip, tugging it towards him with his teeth and then releasing it.

The action made the silver haired man smirk with a slight chuckle and attack the boys lips again.

During the kiss, he shoved his knee between the boy's legs, grinding it against his hard bulge.

Link involuntarily moaned into the man's mouth.

"Oh? Did someone like that~?"

"Fuck yeah I liked it." He ran his tongue along Ghirahim's lip. "But when are you going to fuck me? That's what I really want. Your cock deep inside of me, pounding me until I'm screaming your name.  
Please, give it to me~"

Ghirahim, though shocked at the new sexy personality Link seemed to have at the moment, was pleasantly surprised.

"Craving a different cock up your ass huh?" He smirked when Link nodded vigorously, wrapped his leg around his hip and grinded on him.

"Such a sexy little whore you are."

The kissing led to Link on his hands and knees, and Ghirahim fucking the hell out of him from behind.

He teased both his little pink nipples until they were hard and Link was mewling like a cat in heat.

Many didn't know this but, the hero had very sensitive nipples and having them touched even in the slightest could almost always bring him to orgasm just like that.

But he couldn't focus on just that with the way Ghirahim was just thrusting into his prostate like that.

Just because he wasn't as large as Ganon didn't mean he wasn't as good. He knew exactly how to work it and just the right things to say to Link.

"Look at yourself, Link. Look at the whore you've become!" he yanked his head back by his hair so that he was forced to.

He was right...he'd become a filthy slut.

And honestly he couldn't be more turned on.

Seeing himself like this...being fucked by an enemy he sworn to kill...was hot as hell. It made his precum pool out of the tip of his head.

The precum was smeared all around as his tip rubbed the smooth glass of the room he was in.

Everywhere he looked, the only thing he'd see is himself being fucked hard at different angles.

Could it get any hotter than that?

Ghirahim decided that he wouldn't make Link deafen himself with his own screams just yet since they were limited on time, but next time he definitely would.

For now, he'd just make him moan his name like the bitch he was.

"Ghirahim! Fuuuck Ghirahim! Y-you're pounding the hell out of my asshole! H-haaa! Aughhh ohmygodesses!" He moaned loudly.

Anyone could tell he was enjoying himself but he couldn't help but think about some things.

When would Ganon come? He enjoyed this, he did, but he liked it much more from him to be honest.

Ganondorf was the most powerful and large in every aspect. Strength and muscles tended to turn Link on, it meant he could be completely dominated.

If he really wanted to, he could flip Ghirahim on his back and take him himself!

But he didn't want to. He likes being the bitch. And wanted to get Ghirahim in trouble.

-  
Ganondorf had this tingling sensation all morning. He couldn't quite place it but he knew something was off when he wasn't able to find Link.

Usually, he'd come rather shyly when called. Oh, the thought raised the corner of his mouth slightly, a ghost of a grin. Or if he wasn't able to come at the moment, he would reply loud enough to be heard with a "h-hold on, master!" Or "I-im not really ready yet... " or when he was feeling bold and feisty he'd say, "I'm not doing a damn thing for you!"

The point was, he always answered when called.

So where was he now?

If he escaped...just the thought filled Ganondorf with pure, unfiltered rage. Even his veins and blood curled and boiled at the thought.

If he escaped, he'd tear the whole damn planet in two.

When he took the time to think about it, he figured Ghirahim must've had some trouble with him in the bathroom.

No biggie. He'd just need to check up on them, retrieve his pet and then walk them all to the ballroom.

When he did reach his bathroom, he was confused as to why they were not in there. But, he did hear some loud bastard in the room next to him, so he decided to check it.

When he entered, he had to slap himself to make sure he wasn't imagining things.

A growl emitted from his throat and resonated throughout the room.

Ghirahim eyed him from the corner of his eye, continuing to thrust into a now hushed Link.

"Ghirahim...you've betrayed me..." he managed to growl out through his gritted, grinding pearly whites.

To make matters worse for him, Link, though quiet, who'd been looking blissful and had been enjoying himself, started to sob slightly as he crawled to Ganon's side and clung to his leg.

"M-master Ganondorf!" He looked up at him in a way that made his eyes look really big and glossy. It cast a look of innocence all over his face.

Just that look was enough to half way convince him that this was solely Ghirahim's doing.

This pissed him off completely. The whole situation pissed him off. He definitely shouldn't even have to be in such a compromising situation like this with his property and his best friend.

This should never happen! Ever!

He shouldn't have trusted Ghira with his pet. Especially since he would probably want more of Link after getting a blowjob from him.

He'd have to find some way to find out who was right. He didn't want to harm his best friend but he would if needed. He would if his rage wasn't calmed.

"It is not as it seems. " Ghira said, unafraid and unfazed.

"How can you say that! I saw it with my own fucking eyes! You sampled what does not belong to you!" The air began to stiffen as Ganondorf became more livid, his power beginning to electrify the atmosphere. The glass was even beginning to tremble.

"Your pet was the one begging for it."

"What?"

"After I made sure he peed, he started making out with me and then eventually began begging for my cock." Ghirahim shrugged his shoulders casually. There was a sort of arrogance about him, like he knew he'd convince Ganon he was right.

Which he was right, in a sense.

Ghirahim was telling the truth, just missing a bit of detail and in favor of his side.

What a smart move!

Link thought he could counter it though. Putting on his best acting skills, he gave Ganondorf a teary pout and made his voice shaky.

"Th-that's not true, Master! He forced me into kissing him a-and then told me to "get on my hands and knees like the bitch you are" and y-you always told me to do as you guys say so, I complied! I...I got really horny but I told him I didn't want him to screw me! To be completely honest, yes, I liked it when he did - some of it - but I like it much better with you, Master!"

By the end of this, Ganondorf wasn't sure who to believe.

His pet was saying it was Ghirahim who forced him into it even though he was somewhat horny while Ghirahim was saying his pet was begging for it and it was all his doing.

He went over all the possibilities in his head.

His sweet little pet couldn't help it if he was just following orders or if was lying and just thought it was okay to screw Ghirahim. He hadn't made it clear that it wasn't okay to get buttfucked by him. And he couldn't help that he was a cock hungry whore! Its in his nature.

And he couldn't blame Ghirahim if he was meeting his pet's needs while he was busy because, that's what good friends do! They take care of pets while friends are away.

He figured he'd let it slide for now, until he could coax the truth out of one of them. But when he figures out who it is thats lying, someone's definitely getting some type of punishment.

He glanced at Ghirahim for a moment as if deciding if he was being deceived or not before leaving with his pet, going back to their cozy room.

He allowed Link to get comfortable on the bed, to relax his muscles and mind. But only for a small while.

He wondered if his pet was actually telling the truth. He has yet to lie about something this big and tends to be a bad liar when he does lie.

The Ginger couldn't tell if he was lying this time so, he must've been telling the truth, right?

But Ghirahim...they're bestfriends. One of the few people he actually trusted.

He sighed. He had enough thinking about this. He'd get the truth soon enough.

Right now, he'll just pretend to believe Link. Maybe even guilt trip him into telling the truth or fuck and/or tease him hard enough to set the truth free.

"For being a good boy, I'll give you a small reward. Close your eyes."

Without hesitation, he closed his eyes. He heard Ganon snap his fingers and then felt something on his hips.

He opened his eyes and peered at his gift.

Panties.

The blond hero blushed at them. They really accentuated his ass, holding it in a way that made it seem bigger and fatter. It didn't have any fabric to cover his crack at all.

It was actually a jock strap.

They, the panties...sort of made Link horny. He liked the way his ass looked and he had a strong urge to show it off to his master, as humiliating as that was.

Ganon seemed to have the same idea as he commanded Link onto his hands and knees.

"You like your new panties, slave?"

The nickname slave always gave him goosebumps for some reason. But he just hated that he in fact had become a slave to him.

"Yes, Master Ganondorf." He told him honestly. His hand slid down to his cock, where he lazily, wantonly stroked himself.

"Mm." Ganon licked his lips at the sexy sight. "Arch that back slave, show off that pretty hole."

Link arched it as high as possible, even going as far as to wave it around to entice his master more.

His cheeks parted just enough for the red head to see his hole wink for a moment. "Your boy pussy hungry? huh?"

"So hungry, master. Hungry for your cock only." All this dirty talk was driving him nuts. Link stroked himself faster, trying to relief all the tension in his groin.

"Want your owner's cock in you? Hmm? Want my big fat dick in your ass?"

"Please, Master!" He begged, throwing his ass back towards his the evil man as an offering.

Oh, how he wished he'd just take him already.

"Show off for me, naughty whore."

Link reached back and slid three fingers inside of himself and called out his enemy's name.

He was loose enough for Ganon to get it in with little complications.

Ganondorf was certainly enjoying Link. It was a big change from his sassy attitude this morning. Link normally wasn't so defiant.

' _Maybe he'd just been craving some morning punishment.'_  Ganon thought. He's usually only that way when he wanted punishment. Other than that, he's usually needy. Or pretending like he doesn't like or want Ganondorf's cock.

He could forget about this morning's entire fiasco now that his uke was acting like this. It certainly made up for things.

The larger male had enough of teasing himself. Wanting to waste no more time, he pushed it into the very willing body beneath him and held there for a moment.

Link immediately cried out. Maybe he should've stretched himself some more.

The sting in his ass caused him to jerk his body away from the intruding appendage but Ganondorf held him still by his hips.

"Let your master ride you." He told him. His thrust into him with hard, short pulses that had Link moaning instead of aching in pain.

His thrusts were powerful as usual, able to create loud slaps as his balls slapped against the boy's ass but, this time he was taking the time to pull all the way out and thrust back in.

They weren't fucking as fast as they usually were. The blond loved this. He could take the time to feel every inch inside of him.

But, he knew his captor had something up his sleeve.

After a little while, he pushed it in further than usual and held it there. His hips were completely pressed up against Link's very fat and globular ass, every inch inside of him.

Link let out a small whine. And when Ganon didn't pull out, his whines became a whole lot louder.  
He'd never pushed it in that deep before and at the moment it was uncomfortable.

"M...master Ganondorf..." he whined.

He knew the boy didn't exactly like how far he'd pushed in. So he pressed his hips even more against his, wanting to try to get it in even further.

He patted his cute little bottom. "You have to train it."

With a pained grunt, he sighed and panted a few times.

"Okay, okay..."

Once he relaxed into the satin sheets, the pleasure washed over him and he couldn't help but to moan.

"Master! Uhhh...fuck...pl-please...I..."

"What? What do you want?" He asked impatiently.

"Arrrghh...ahh...haaa..." The moans wouldn't stop coming out. Link could practically feel him in his throat.

But to Ganon, they sounded like whines still. What the hell was he still whining for?

"You want me to pull out?" Not that he actually would if he said yes.

"N-no! Please, master. I only want you! All of you inside me..." he looked back at him as he said it.

Ganondorf smirked. He had this boy wrapped around his finger.

He finally pulled out, much to Link's relief and thrust back into him, not as deep as he was before but deep enough to make the boy squirm and squeal.

But his hole wasn't as tight as normal, thanks to Ghirahim. Ganondorf didn't like that and gritted his teeth at the memory.

"C'mon, you little bitch. Grab my cock with your ass muscles."

Link attempted to do as he was told and tightened around him the best he could.

"C'mon, you little dirty cock whore. Make that ass work! Make it work for Master's cum!" He slapped his ass, leaving a big red hand print and a stinging sensation in it's wake.

That spank made Link tighten up immediately.

"Good boy~" he rubbed his butt cheek to sooth the sting.

But he really did enjoy seeing that red print on his pale ass. He loved hearing his uke scream for him and beg for more. But he loved reminding him just who the hell was boss, who owned him.

He shoved his dick a bit deeper with each thrust.

"You like how far my cock is inside of you? Real deep, right?"

The blond's eyes rolled back into his head momentarily when his prostate was struck before his his mate's appendage when deeper inside him. "Y-ye-hess master! So deep!"

If he could, he'd throw that ass back to meet his thrusts but Ganondorf held his hips tight in the grip.

By now, Link was wailing and groaning at the top of his lungs.

"We gotta make sure no one else fucks this hole, right?"

"Right, master! O-only you should take me! Only you should make me like this!"

"Good bitch. Say my name." He commanded.

"G-ganondorf!" He yelled.

"Louder!" He slapped his ass a few times.

" ** _Ganondorf_**!" He yelled before cumming all over the sheets.

Ganondorf roared in completion as his cum was milked from his cock by Link's tight little ass and he made sure to fill him up with that hard earned cum.

All though they both needed a bath, he figured that and the party decorations could wait until later.

Right now, both of them needed a nap and some recovery.

Luckily, he didn't even need to waste energy telling Link to come closer, Link had already snuggled up to him and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh. Not feeling this one. But the next chapter is a doosie! I know you'll love it. I've already got it written. Though I'm not posting it until next month. Maybe.


	4. Chap 4 part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!

Link's plan of escape had been put on hold momentarily. He just didn't have the time with Ganondorf constantly taking him or having tasks for him to do.

But since Ganondorf had been busy lately, he'd been able at least think the outline of it.

He needed to figure out the layout of the castle and all the rooms and such. Finding that out shouldn't be too hard.

He was an explorer after all. It was his thing. So, if he could just sneak around the castle a little bit and find his way to the entrance, it wouldn't be too hard to escape.  
Maybe he'd even be able to find where all his items were hidden.

Ganondorf was busy right now, setting up things for his party Ghira mentioned yesterday.  
So, right now he was free to roam the castle with no supervision.

How great!

Link smiled before peaking out the door and surveying the area.  
No guards. No workers. No friends of Ganondorf. And no Ganondorf insight.  
He double checked the hallway outside the door once more and then slipped out, shutting the door back closed without so much as a creak.

He tipped toed down the hall, in the shadows just in case anyone was coming.  
It seemed as though the whole castle was preparing for this party... he could be a bit more at ease.

He made it to the stairs that led to the floor below. With stealth, he made his way down them, ears straining for any indication someone was coming.  
When he made it to the bottom, he looked around and then looked behind him to make sure he wasn't being followed.

When he faced forward again, Ganondorf was right in front of him.  
Link shouted, startled and shocked. When the hell did he get there and how did he know?

Ganon didn't look pleased or amused in the slightest. "Where do you think you're going?"

Link scrambled for an answer. "Uh- I-I had...to use the bathroom."

"There's a litterbox by the bed." He unfolded his arms and began cracking his knuckles, a move that somewhat intimidated Link.

"I like the one in the bathroom better."

"The bathroom is on the same floor as my room. You are on a completely different floor."

"I just so happen to like the bathroom on this floor better! Have you thought about that? Maybe I wanted to explore the place I'm apparently going to be trapped in for the rest of my life!"

Ganondorf rolled his eyes. The hero was such a bad liar.  
"Stop with the pathetic bullshit. You were trying to escape."

"I was not! I would never do that, Master!" He tried to convince the man but it was no use. He was caught.

Ganondorf disregarded everything Link had said, as if he hadn't heard him.

He scratched him under his chin, like one would do a dog or cat as he spoke.

"So adorable ~ you really think it would be that easy to escape from me? Where would you go if you did happen to make it out of the castle?"

Link hadn't thought about that at all. Ganondorf was completely right. He didn't know his way around the shadow world, nor did he have any of his weapons.

Link stayed silent, slightly embarrassed for having gotten caught.

His captor leaned down to hid height, putting his lips next to the boy's ear just close enough for the only Link to hear and for him to feel his warm breath on him.

" _You will never escape_." He whispered into his ear, laughing afterwards.

When he stopped laughing, his expression went back to the non amused one he had before.

"Try all you like, Link. You will  _never_  be free of me." He began leading him back up to his room. More like dragging him roughly by his collar.  
But all Link could think about was that Ganondorf called him by his actual name. He was shocked he even knew it.  
He decided he liked his name coming passed the larger male's lips. It gave him chills and left him positively breathless.

Those chills soon went away when he received a threat from his captor.

"But next time, I will beat your ass within an inch of your little life. " _Is that understood._ "

"Fuck you." Link spat, becoming annoyed.

"Fuck me, huh?" Ganondorf gave an unsettling smirk before pushing him onto the bed.

Link tried to fight him off but his tiny fists were caught effortlessly and then pulled above his head by just one of Ganondorf's hands.

Then, his flailing legs were stopped simply by the man straddling his hips.

Link realized how truly helpless he was against this man. Especially without weapons.  
He tried bucking his hips to throw the man off but because Ganon was so heavy, he couldn't even move him an inch.  
To anyone walking by, it looked like a horny Link wantonly humping the man above him.

"You will learn how to talk to your master." He told him sternly.

"No! St-stop! Aah!" He gasped when Ganondorf ground his hips against his.  
But he did nothing more than that.  
Surprisingly, he stopped. Link was somewhat wishing he hadn't said stop.

"I'm glad you said that, you cockslut "hero". I've got a much better punishment in mind."  
His eyes lowered to slits and his lips a ghost of a smirk.

He released Link's hands but didn't move from his straddling position.  
After a moment of his eyes wondering slowly all over Link's naked body, he took a moment to decide something in his head.

Link squirmed underneath him, under his gaze. What was he doing?

He held up both of his hands, in the air, on both sides of him.

All of a sudden, two very slutty outfits appeared in his hands. "Which would you prefer my little whore?"

One outfit was a maids outfit, a very slutty, yet simple maids outfit. It was black and white, had plenty of fluffy ruffles under and around the edges of the short skirt. It came with its own hat but other than that it was very simple.

The other was all black and similar to Ghirahim's outfit without the red and yellow coat he wears and the gloves. It was very thin, skin tight and had large diamond shaped slits all along the legs and sleeves. Not to mention the large slits on the back of it. It was basically a slutty onesy.

Link was confused as to why he had to choose but he chose the one that wasn't as...girly and uncomfortable.

"After your bath, you will put this on." His voice left no room for back talk or questioning. The hero could only nod his head in agreement.

Happy that the boy didn't back sass him, he removed himself from the bed and started Link's bath water.

Soon after the tub was filled with warm water to his liking, he gradually eased his way into it until he was comfortably laying the tub.

Bath time was the best time for having deep thoughts, musicals and cleansing.

Now was about the time he thought more about escaping.

Running the soapy sponge over his arms and chest absentmindedly, he spaced out and went into deep thought.

He really and truly thought about it. Maybe he could find Midna somewhere in this world. But how many enemies would he encounter on the way? How many would try to capture him like Ganondorf did?

When he finished wiggling and squeezing into the sleek leather onesy, Ganondorf ogled at his body.

The lust rose in him like lava steadily boiling from a volcano. Just the site of him like that was enough to stir his manhood immensely.  
He licked his lips and couldn't stop his eyes from wondering all over his body.

The attention made Link blush and feel very self-conscious. He felt naked. He might as well have been naked with how slutty his outfit was.

Finally prepared, he leashed his pet and together, they made their way to the party. Link took this time to memorize the layout the best he could, but he could hardly focus with the way the outfit was nearly squeezing the life out of him. It wasn't long before they made it into the ballroom.

As soon as they entered, the both of them were bamboozled by soft orchestra music and happy greetings.

The place was absolutely extravagant!  
At the center of the room, hanging from the ceiling was a intricate tangle of diamonds and crystals forming a huge chandelier. Along the walls were groups of tables caked with as many shadow and light world foods and drinks that would fit on the table. Tables that had no food had chairs placed under them and had butlers standing next to them. The walls were painted with white, crimson and purple swirls and squiggly lines that all met up at the ceiling and led to the dazzling chandelier. A few plush sofas lined the walls where ever they could fit and were already occupied by a few lusty couples.  
The marble, smooth floor matched the walls and didn't have not even one speck of dust, though in the center of the floor, was a soft red carpet that led to Ganondorf's throne. The carpet itself almost shone brighter than the chandelier! Sitting cold and waiting for its master to sit in it was Ganondorf's golden throne.

On the way, Link noticed that there were a plethora of shadow people and monsters in outfits and on leashes similar to him.

Was this a pet party?

He had ended up staring so hard that he needed to be yanked by his leash to continue crawling again. He crawled behind Ganondorf on the nice carpet, seeing all the people gaze at him in awe the entire way to the throne. His blush brightened his face and he averted his gaze, deciding to just look at the carpet instead.

The room fell silent as everyone looked to see the powerful Ganondorf and his new pet.

Ganondorf sat at the large throne preserved specifically for him and him alone. It had intricate designs that curled this way and that and was made of all gold. Rubies, pearls, diamonds and emeralds littered the gold throne and made it dazzle brightly.

He patted his lap, a gesture Link knew as "come sit here." So he sat in his lap, curious eyes wondering all over the room.

Many people were drawn to them. Of course they were! The most powerful man in all of the shadow land had the blond boy hero in his lap!

They were curious to see if it was really true that he had captured the hero and made him his bitch or if it was a lie.

And of course, Ganondorf had to show off for all of them, making Link perform a few tasks.

At first, Link was rebellious, not liking being watched by so many malicious strangers.

"I'm not doing shit for a low life like you." He spat, glaring at them all.

The room went silent in awe and amusement.

He dare talk back to the great and powerful Ganondorf? It was pretty much unheard of in the shadow world. Anyone who did so was never seen or heard from again.

Ganondorf calmly looked at him for a long moment, just watching the boy's smug little face.

All of a sudden, his hand struck out and slapped Link so hard that his head snapped to the side and there was an immediate red handprint on the cheek he'd hit.

Before Link could even register he had been slapped, he was yanked by forward his collar and smacked again.

"You like talking back, huh? I'll show you a thing or two about respecting your master, boy." He growled lowly in his face.

He unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard, huge cock with one hand and with the other, he pushed Link inbetween his legs and got a good hold on his head by his soft blond locks.

He pressed the tip against his lips and when Link didn't open up right away, he forced it passed his lips and slid it all the way down his throat.

Link gagged but made no move to pull away from him. Ganondorf made no move to remove his length from his throat. He held his head there, loving the feeling of his hot mouth and wet throat tightening around him. He loved the feeling of his pet drooling all over his cock because it was just too big to even completely wrap his lips around.

When he finally pulled out, the hero gasped for as much air as he could before the large dick was shoved back in.

Ganondorf thrust into his mouth relentlessly, making all sorts of hot, wet sounds that spurred him on more. Link became a little aroused by the man doing this to him. His length slowly awakened and gradually started pressing against his tight outfit. It could be seen perfectly, outlined by the sleek suit, much the the sheikah suit outlined Sheik's butt.

A few people crowded around them, watching and absolutely loving seeing the usually green clad hero in this state.

"Now, you be a good boy and suck master's cock." He uttered quietly to him in a way that really meant, 'don't disappoint me'

Link did as he was told, though he did so with a glare. He wrapped his reddish, swollen lips around the head and gently sucked it. Ganondorf rested his head in the palm of his hand, his eyes never leaving Link's body.

He bobbed his head and did his best to please him. Link made sure he traced veins with his tongue, tongued the slit whenever possible and hollowed out his cheeks to maximize suction. He knew all these things drive his master crazy and used them to his advantage.

Only moments later, Ganondorf was throbbing and twitching inside his hot little mouth. So, he loosened his cheeks a little so that when he bobbed his head, sloppy sounds would be made. From above, he heard Ganondorf give a rugged sigh.

With no other warning but that, Link felt his mouth flood with his seed. But Ganondorf wasn't satisfied with just that, no. He shoved his cock deep down the boy's throat and let loose a few jets of pearly white elixir before pulling out and shooting the rest of his fluid onto his face.

Link knew he wanted him to drink every drop of his cum but it wasn't possible with its thickness. He spit it all out and then coughed up the rest. The cum he spit out made it onto his chest and only made him look even more like a sloppy slut, not that the crowd minded.

A few of them snapped pictures with their picto boxes and then somewhat disperse to review the pictures and discuss what just happened.

After that, Link wasn't allowed to sit in his lap anymore. He sat on a spot next to the throne, pouting, completely embarrassed and slightly horny. Having his throat fucked like that just seemed to turn him on in ways he didn't understand. And now he had to sit here, bored and horny in front of all these strangers. This day wasn't the most favorable to the hero...

Link searched the room for any familiar faces and saw that many of the people here were people he'd defeated before. The rest of them were random monsters and Hylian looking shadow creatures.

He wondered if Midna had gotten an invitation and just hadn't shown up. She wasn't necessarily a bad guy but this  _was_  a party. She loved parties.

He was knocked out of his thoughts when Vaati had come up to them. With him, a person who looked oddly familiar.

Ganon lazily smiled. "You made it. And I see you've brought your pet!"

"Yes, I wanted him to make a little pet friend." He said. He shoved his pet towards Link.

"Meet my pet, Shadow." Like Link, he also had a collar around his neck. He looked just like Link, though his hair was purple, his eyes were a different color and he could perform a few magic tricks.

Shadow Link smirked deviously. "Hiya."

Link opened his mouth to say a snide comment but he was interuppted by Ganondorf.

"Don't be rude. Acquaint yourself with him.  **Now**." He commanded.

Link had no choice now. He sulkily crawled closer and sniffed his crotch like he had done with Vaati and Ghirahim went they reunited the other day.  
Shadow grinned, very amused by this action. His own master had yet to make him do that.

"Now, you two play nicely." Vaati told them, already engaging into a apparently hilarious and entertaining conversation with Ganondorf right after that was said.

Link really didn't want to be bothered by this copy of him, so he sat beside Ganondorf's throne and just watched the people in the ballroom do their thing. But Shadow wanted to play and was being awfully touchy feely. He simply couldn't keep his hands to himself and didn't take kindly to being ignored by a fellow pet, after all, they should stick together.

"Hey. Hey, Linky pop."

He was ignored blatantly, so he tried again, only to be ignored once more. Since that didn't work, he tried poking him, starting with his toes and working his way up.

"This little Linky went to the market," he poked the next toe. "This little Linky stayed home."

When that didn't seem to work, he moved up, poking his crotch a few times. That earned him an annoyed grunt and a semi bright blush. He liked those reactions but he wanted to see what others he could get.

Shadow poked his nipples. A little squirm here and a little squirm there. Nothing special. So, he began poking his cheeks.

"Linky poo. Talk to me. I'm bored. Linky pooooooo!" He poked his cheek more vigorously.

A irritated growl resonated from Link's throat. If he didn't stop soon he would definitely feel his wrath. Too bad for the both of them, he didn't stop.  
In anger and annoyance, he clamped down on the other's arm, biting down with enough force to almost snap the bone. The skin split and blood gushed from him.

"Ow!" He tried to pry him off but the only thing that made Link stop was being jabbed in the eye.

Once he was free, he ran to Vaati, a little teary eyed. "He bit me!" He shouted, showing his arm to him.

Vaati winced. It looked like a rabid dog had bit him. Luckily, he had a few potions he could use to heal him. He took one out of his robe and made Shadow drink it, using the rest to pour onto his arm, just to make sure it healed. After all, it was a *light creature who bit him. Vaati just wanted to make sure he didn't contract any diseases and such.

The potions effect were immediate, like it never even happened. Good thing too.  
But either way, Link's behavior was completely unacceptable.

"Control your wild beast before I do." He hissed, very pissed off. He still hadn't trained the blond biter yet? That was ridiculous. It shouldn't take that long to break his spirit. Either Ganondorf is too nice or Link is just very strong spirited. Either way, the redhead should have his property under control much better than that.

Of course Ganondorf was embarrassed by this. Who wouldn't be embarrassed if their pet had bitten another? Especially over something so stupid.

The redhead didn't take lightly to being embarrassed. If there weren't so many people around, he wouldn't care as much but he has a reputation to keep up. Having his pet bite someone so viciously definitely  _soiled_  it a bit.

He needed to show these people he had everything under control. And he would.

"Just remember pet, you've brought this upon yourself." He growled. He had actually planned on forgoing the full punishment until a later date but the blond forced his hand and worked his nerves.

Though, he didn't necessarily like sharing his pet, he would have to allow this punishment he apparently so desperately needed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFF HANGERRRRR. lol jk.
> 
> This chapter was originally 8000 words, so I cut it somewhat in half to make the reading a little easier for you all. Dont worry, the next half will be posted an hour after this


	5. Chap 4 part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the wait. This chap was orginally 8000 words but i cut it in half to make it easier on you guys.

He yanked him forward by his collar and bent him over his lap, ass totally exposed for everyone's view.

The slave squirmed and covered rear with his hands. Ganondorf grabbed the both of them with one hand and held them tightly as he bounded them in a slab of black silk.

Link tried to defend himself but Ganondorf wasn't having it.

"But it wasn't my fault! He - he was the one who-ahh!"

Slap!

His hand slammed down onto his pale milky skin and made his body jerk forward from the sudden pain. The blond bit his lip to keep from screaming out. He would not allow Ganondorf that satisfaction.

It was the little things like that that made the redhead spank him harder, determined to make him scream.

Slap! Slap! Slap slap slap slap  _slapslapslapslapslap!  
_

His spanks were random in rhythm, so Link could never tell when the blow was coming and prepare himself for it. To Link, the worse part had to be getting hit in the same spot. Over and over again. Especially if your ass is already sore and stinging.

"Beg for forgiveness and I will stop." Ganondorf said in between spanks. The sounds of the slaps were loud enough to echo through out the room when quiet enough.

He refused to beg. He would not submit and succumb to him yet again.

Determinedly, he bit his lip as not to cry out and beg for mercy like he really wanted.

But just as he was determined, so was Ganondorf. He spanked him with more force, leaving hand prints all over his now fire colored bottom. The boy jerked forward with every hit, simply unable to help it.

35 smacks, 36...37...  
37 hits and he still hadn't even made a sound. The master was annoyed endlessly by this.

More punishment was in order. One much harsher than this.

Yanking him up by his collar yet again, sitting him up right in his lap and purposely pressing his legs against his already stinging bottom to make it sting even more.

Link hissed but said nothing more than that.

The crowd was impressed by his resilience but oh, how they wanted him to squirm and scream and  _beg_  for mercy with all his might. More than anything, they wanted to get a little revenge of their own and get a little taste of him for themselves.

With a flick of his wrist, a black blindfold appeared in Ganondorf's hands.

Quickly, he wrapped it around Link's head and tightly tied it so that he was completely blind for the time being.

He wasn't too sure if he liked being blind folded, anyone could just pull out a weapon and end his life right there. Though, when he thought about it, he doubted Ganondorf would let that happen.

His ears twitched when he heard Ganondorf's loud booming voice ring throughout the room.

"This pet of mine, deserves punishment! Who will step up and get a piece of the very rare and very naughty hero? Who will raise up and get revenge? its a once in a lifetime chance, do not miss it."

The room broke out into cheer and Link could hear hundreds of thundering footsteps rushing towards him in a hurry to get a taste of him first.  
He could feel a cloud of heat cover his body as the strangers all gathered around him, some touching as if to see if he was real.

Ganondorf could feel him tensing up and held his arms behind his back to make sure he wouldn't swing at or strike one of his valued guests.

"Lets tease the shit out of him! Look, he's already hard!" Someone yelled from within the crowd.

Link tried to cover himself, dying to hide his arousal but obviously it was no use. Ganondorf had his hands and crossing his legs wouldn't work out in the way he wanted.  
A few more men gathered more closer to him, wanting a better view of things. Their hardened appendages pressed against their pants, their own pets momentarily forgotten in the dash to get revenge on the naughty hero.

The ones who wanted to tease him, went along with their plan, summoning small toys with their dark magic powers.

They pressed the vibrator against his length, making him shudder violently and jerk away from them.  
This only made them press it against a very sensitive place on his manhood, the slit. Link cried out loudly in pleasure. His hips bucked uncontrollably and he thrashed against his bonds.

Great godesses did he want more of that. And that was exactly what he got. A few of them held his legs down while another held his length tightly in an iron grip, then they proceeded to press the vibrator into the slit much harder than before, adding more and more pressure as they slid it around, all over and nearly into the slit.

Link couldn't even moan or verbally show he loved this because his breath was caught in his throat and his whole entire body was tense and ridged from the intense sensation of having them doing that. His eyelids fluttered, his hips bucked, his legs and arms jerked the best they could within their confinement. Those physical actions weren't the only ones that alerted the men to eminent climax.

His cock was becoming much harder and precum was quickly pooling out of the tip.

But they didn't want him cumming just yet. They wanted him to suffer a bit.

"Cum without permission and we'll kill you." A few threatened, a few more people cackling in the background. The tension grew thick, thick enough to suffocate someone. Link knew in the back of his mind that his master wouldn't allow that, but he might allow them beating him until he was close to death.

Either way, neither option was desirable. That made him try with all his might not to even be turned on by their actions. He tried thinking bad thoughts, disgusting things and old memories but each thing he thought of would either fade away like dessert sand in the wind and form a much sexier situation, or would be given up on since the pleasure and lust would disrupt his thoughts.

It didn't take long for them to bring him to orgasm-or close to it. He tried with all his might not to cum, so hard that a few of his veins were starting to protrude from his damp skin from the strain and effort of trying to hold back.

The evil-doers rubbed the vibrating toy against the very sensitive head of his hard manhood and then very slowly made their way to his hole. That made him jerk and squirm unintentionally in Ganondorf's lap.

His hole was ready and willing to be entered but all they did was teasingly circle around it.

"P-put it in...please..." he breathed out quietly, hoping that they had heard him.

Link's long length twitched and bobbed a couple of times, letting the men know one important thing in particular.

"Oh look! He's getting close! Should we let him cum, boys?"

In unison, everyone yelled, "No!" A few of them cackling afterwards.

Link's heart dropped down to his stomach in disappointment and annoyance at them.

They pulled away as soon as he was about to cum! Damn them! Damn them all!

He couldn't stop the whimper that escaped his lips, nor could he stop his body from trembling as bad as it was.

Ganondorf decided Link probably wouldn't fight back in the condition he was in. The boy was desperate to cum so fighting wasn't an option for him. He released his arms and allow the crowd to take him away and do with him as he pleased. Of course he would still watch over them like a hawk and its prey.

The men who had been teasing him were the first ones to get a piece of him, grabbing whatever body part of him they wanted.

One stranger roughly grabbed his head and without any warning whatsoever, shoved his cock into his mouth. Link immediately gagged and pulled away from him only to be yanked back and throat fucked mercilessly.

The others pulled the rest of his body into a position they liked, which happened to be doggy style just because it was easier for everyone to access him, and had his way with him.

Yanking his ass up, he lined his throbbing dick right against his hole and then yanked the hero's ass back, making him impale himself. Link cried out in pleasure around the cock invading his throat right now.

Another male made his way under him and was able to work his cock into the already occupied hole. Link tensed up in a bit of pain. He hadn't been prepped before that so, it did sting quite a bit but that sting melted into a dull ache and soon, pleasure. Pleasure so intense that the blond unconciously fucked himself on their lengths, his ass just moving in any way that'll get one of the manhoods in deeper. It was apparent that he loved this, even if you couldn't see his body, you'd definitely hear his loud, wanton moans.

The creature fucking his mouth didn't even have to move a muscle, Link was bobbing his head and sucking it all on his own! His mouth desperately worked that hard appendage, getting it as wet as possible and doing all sorts of tongue tricks that were a surefire way to earn the thick cum he seemed so desperate to taste.

"C'mon! Choke on my large cock! Gag on it!" He rammed it into his throat while holding his head still, laughing when Link whimpered and looked up at him.

He pulled out. "Now spit on it. Get that shit nice and wet, you little slut." Link obeyed, spitting on it before having it shoved back down his throat.

The man groaned in pleasure and thrust into his mouth, enjoying all the sloppy wet sounds he was making.

"Good fuckin' little cocksucker." Link stroked his length quickly while his tongue roamed the head and teased the slit.

"You love having two dicks in your ass, don't you." The male under him groaned, sliding his all his 8 inches into his hole when the other one pulled half way out.

All the dirty talk was effecting Link so badly. The blond loved when people said dirty things to him. Something about it just made him so turned on that he would often throb and twitch just from a few dirty sentences.

"Ride that dick just like that! Bounce that little ass up and down my dick just like that." One demanded. Link, doing as he was told, bounced his bottom more, seriously enjoying the thickness that was sliding in and out of him, deliciously hitting his proatate from time to time.

"Look how hard that whore is!" Someone shouted. A stranger came up to ses for themselves, and maybe even touch him. Luckily for him, he give Link a few strokes, making him mewl and moan loudly. The blond was so sensitive from having the cock ring starve of his orgasms that it felt way better than it normally would.

With Link's tight holes pushing them all to their limits and with Link so turned on, no one could last any longer. The shadow creatures who were taking him had all reached their peak, one right other the other, starting with the one who was skull fucking him first. He had shove his cock  _all the way down his throat_ , held him there and then came down his throat with a shout. The other two came inside him at the same time, filling him up with their juices.

They sighed in what sounded like relief and were almost immediately replaced with another group of three. Only this time, two more had joined the party to use Link's soft, sweaty hands.

He wasn't much of a multitasker, but he tried his best, stroking the sexes of each men while swallowing around the one in his mouth and rolling his hips to please the ones in his bottom.

But they weren't getting enough pleasure from just his small little hands, no. They joined together and tried to fit all their dicks in his mouth at once.

It was simply impossible. Three lengths would not fit in his little mouth but that didn't stop them from trying.

The three of them could only fit the heads in at the same time, so Link made sure his tongue warmly welcomed them all and sucked gently on them when possible.

Soon, they too came, coating his face in their cum.

The others, continued on for a small while longer, pounding into Link so hard that the sounds of their muscled hips hitting Link's bubble butt echoed throughout the room and over the shouts and encouragement from the other males in the room.

The creatures even flipped him into a different position during this short time. The position was nothing fancy, just onto his back, with one orc under him and the other on top of him.

After that was done, they didn't hesitate to continue pounding the slave's tight asshole.

The one on top of him leaned down trying to kiss the blond, but he turned his cum covered head away in disgust. The orc only turned his head back towards him and made sure he got what he wanted. It rammed right into Link's prostate, making his body relax and his mouth drop open. At that moment, he stuck his long slimy tongue into Link's mouth, letting it roam free.

The hero was absolutely disgusted and gagged right before he bit down on it. The orc wasnt discouraged in the least, even moaning and fucking him much harder than he previously was.

Little Link couldn't contain anymore moans and cried out loudly at every thrust. The monster didn't waste the opportunity, for he French kissed and stuck his tongue in as far as it could go. The swordsmen's tongue tried to push it out ocassonally but that only encouraged the monster too.

The grunts of the monsters gradually became louder until they couldn't take Link's tight heat anymore. With one final thrust, they both filled him with their hot, thick and sticky cum. They didn't pull out until every single drop was deep inside him.

When they did finally pull out, a ton of cum spilled out of his pink little hole, leaving a nice puddle on the carpet beneath him.

Maybe it was something in the cum that was making him feel and act this way, but damn Link was turned on and started participating and talking dirty to everyone instead of staying silent and not moaning like he inwardly had planned to do.

"C-come on...fill me back up again." The blond boy whined.

All of a sudden, Link was being hoisted up until he was completely standing on two feet. His arms were pulled to either sides of him, then, from both the left and the right walls, black tentacles wrapped around his arms while two more wrapped around his feet, firmly holding his feet to the floor and his arms out to the sides of him.

Now, he was exposed for everyone's viewing or touching pleasures. They seemed to really like using toys to mess with him. But instead of a dildo this time, they used nipple clamps, a cock ring, and spanking/whipping tools, though the whipping tools weren't used at all.

The nipples clamps were the first to be used. The clamps were connected together - at the part of it that didn't actually clamp down - by a thin, short silver chain. Quickly, they attached one clamp to each of his nipples, adjusting them to make sure they were on properly. The nipple clams hurt his sensitive pink little nipples, but nonetheless, his nips still perked up to the touch.

Once attached, a few at a time came up to him and pulled on the chain that connected the two nipple clamps with their mouths. Luckily for Link, the only tugged hard enough to make the things move around and tug his nipples a little less than what someone might call roughly.

That was, until, Ganondorf came and yanked them off in one swoop!  
Link cried out and writhed the best he could, unable to sooth his now throbbing nipples.

That did absolutely nothing to deter or deflate his boner at all. Ganondorf absolutely loved that little fact. He thought it was just wonderful that no matter what they did, Link would still be horny.

While they continued to torture his nips, others decided they wanted to get a taste of him in very naughty places.

One shadow creature, who looked relatively like a light creature, knelt on his knees, spred Link's cheeks and lapped at his hole like a thirsty dog lapped at water.

"Ahhn! Oh, please, more!" He moaned, moving his hips in the rhythm of the licks. With a devious chuckle, the man did what was asked of him.

He pushed his butt out to get more of that wonderful feeling, which also made his upper body move a bit closer to the ones playing with his nipples. But to the people playing with his nipples, it appeared as if he wanted his hard pink buds to be played with more.

"Look at him! Hes loving this shit!" A man laughed, putting the clamps back on and tugging on them harder than before.

"Nyah! Ughhnn don't...don't be so rough..." Link whined. His nipples throbbed under the ministrations of the man.

The same man reached down and grabbed his length to prove a point. The slave couldn't help but to moan when he grabbed it. "You obviously enjoy this. Am I wrong?" He also reached up and pulled off the blind fold Link had. He wanted him to see this, to look at him while he did what he was about to do.

Link nearly hung his head in shame but stood his ground and stuck with glaring at the man the best he could. The man smirked, went to his knees and began sucking the blond off, not forgetting to continue his nipple torture as well. But another male came over to pick up the slack and used his long tongue to lick all over his chest. At times, he yanked the clamps off, licked and sucked his nipples for a time, and then clamped the clamps right back on.

Damn, he had never felt so good before! The blond couldn't help but to moan and arch his body the best he could. With all these mouths on him, he wouldn't last more than a minute.

The man on his knees sucked as hard as he could, using his tongue to trace any veins Link had on the sides of his length. He even scraped his teeth on the sides and head of his already twitching cock, driving the bound boy bonkers.

"You like the way I suck your dick hmm?"

"Y-yes I like it. Please, don't stop." He replied hurriedly.

That, combined with having his asshole licked so vigorously, made him orgasm in no time. The evildoer could tell he came by all the trembling he was doing. In a way, he felt bad since the boy couldn't ejaculate but at the same time he was pleased, having gotten just a bit of revenge. With a smirk, he pulled off his length with a loud pop. To top it all off, he spat on Link and left with a laugh into the crowd.

A few more decided to get their kicks and make Link cum with their oral skills. Link was about ready to pass out from all the pleasure flooding his veins and hazy brain.

Now, he was being suspended in the air.  
The way he was being suspended was as if he was laying on his back on a bed, with his arms and legs spread wide apart in the Eagle position. The black tentacles that bound him before now had a few of them coming from the ceiling to make this possible.

Men applauded and cheered as they came closer and crowded around him, dying to fuck the hero before they left tonight.

They crowded around him so much that he was starting to feel a little claustrophobic. But all that uneasiness washed away as soon as an old nemesis, came up, shoved his cock into him and pounded the hell out of him.

Vaati decided he wanted just a little piece of him while the opportunity was presented. Too bad Ghirahim wasn't here at the moment. He would have loved to get a piece of him. But the man loved being fashionably late so he wasn't coming until much later.

The minish wasn't as big as Ganondorf -none of them were - but he certainly wasn't small nor short. Link thought he could've even been a little longer than his master. When he pushed into him, he had brushed against his proatate in no time and he wasn't even completely in. This was a change that Link kind of liked, since everyone who fucked him were large and spread his hole really wide.

Vaati could get in deep without even having to put in much effort and Link loved when people get in really deep.

He took his time settling into the tight heat that was his ass. His hole eagerly sucked him in and refused to let go. He had to enjoy the moment while it lasted because he doubted Ganondorf would ever let this happen again.

Once he was ready, he pulled out all the way, and then rammed it back in. Each thrust was like that. He never missed a beat. Link's face was pure ecstasy, his mouth was wide open, his tongue slightly out of his mouth, his eyes rolled back or fluttered shut, and his body was hot and sweaty. Not to m eantion his cock, which was hard and twitching already.

The wind mage certainly had skills. Even the other guests were in awe and couldn't help but to stare for a while.

"Oh my gawd! Great goddesses have mercy on me! M-my little asshole...fuck I love your cock Vaati! Hnnngg!" He moaned out loud.

Vaati fucked him so hard that red marks where their hips constantly connected were beginning to show, making that ass of his blazing hot and a shade of crimson that was so dark it rivaled Ganondorf's hair.

How come Link loved this so much?  
Why was it that he couldn't keep himself from being hard or keep himself from having all these orgasms?

Soon, others joined in, three of them trying to get their cocks sucked while two of them came to get their dicks stroked and one more came to suck Link's length to make things worse for him.

Link hardly had to work for their juices. They came much earlier than the ones before them had. Not that the hero minded.

"Beg for cum! Beg for it!"

Link did so with no hesitation. "Please give me your cum! I want to drink it all, I want to taste it!" He held his mouth wide open to allow them to cum right into his mouth. Easily, he swallowed it all and waited for the next three to come up.

Ganondorf watched as his subjects and bestfriends enjoyed his sassy, mewling pet. It was rather interesting how his pet reacted to all of this. The innocent little "hero" enjoyed being screwed by random men, he enjoyed being treated like a whore. One cant find many men like that around here, so he was a good catch indeed.

Link actually worked with Vaati to bring both of them to their climax. He tightened himself more and more around him, moving his hips as well to please Vaati.

"You like my tight little asshole master vaati? Do you like fucking me?" He looked at him through his long eye lashes.

That bit of dirty talk brought him to orgasm that much quicker. He sprayed his load all over his insides, making the blond that much more satisfied.

"Fuck..." he sighed, "you dirty little slut." He said, pulling out and wiping any left over cum on Link's trembling legs.

"Not my fault I your cock felt so good to me." He murmured.

Once the small wave of people were satisfied, they all uncrowded him and gave him plenty of space. He was confused as to why but didn't question it out loud. It seemed to him that they were getting ready to watch a performance, the star of the show being him.

After everyone backed up until there was enough space, the vibrators came back out. They put him onto his hands and knees while men inserted small, egg shaped vibrators with strings attached on the end of it to help with pulling it back out. They all betted to see how many the slut could fit in his winking hole.

They had gotten 7 in him so far but he complained no more would fit. When they tried to get more in, they realized he was right. So, they turned each of the toys to a different vibration intensity and stroked themselves as they watched Link unfold.

"Ughhnn! Holy fuck...oh my godesses! Feels so good!" His moans became louder and louder as time went on.

The crowd stroked themselves a little faster and faster wanting to cum at the same time he did. It was rather hot seeing the hero clutch at the floor, roll his cum covered hips and groan and curse loudly like that.

"Im...im gonna cum!" He shouted, bucking his hips a few times and then tensing up quite a bit when he reached his peak.

He panted and rolled over onto his back, as he was exhausted but they didn't turn the vibrators off. They kept them on until he had about 5 more dry orgasms and until half the crowd had gotten a chance to dump their cum load all over his body.

"N-no more..." he whispered, unable handle another dry orgasm. A couple of the vibrators were pressed right up against his proatate and drove him absolutely nuts. The hero couldn't help the uncontrollable rocking and bucking of his hips, nor his eyes rolling back and his mouth falling open at yet another orgasm.

Finally having mercy on him, they pulled out most of the vibrators.

Unfairly for Link, one of the strings snapped while it was deep inside of him. He wanted to pull it out but his captors wouldn't let him.

What made things worse was that the strangers decided they wanted to fuck him with the vibrator still inside.

Another orc had come up to him, pulled him closer by his hips and just began taking him as hard as he could. Because he kept the pace steady, the vibrator never moved from its cosy places against Link's pleasure spot.

Link had never felt anything so good in his entire life. He thought he might pass out from such pleasure but he hung in there, barely.

Once the orc finished, he came inside him, pulling out and shooting a bit of cum on top of him. The next shadow creature quickly came and did the same thing the previous one did.

One guy after another either came in him or on him. His whole body was slick with cum and his stomach had even expanded quite a bit from all the cum left in him.  
Once everyone who wanted a piece of him got a piece of him, they finally began considering to allow Link to cum.

"You want to cum?"

Link hated this. He hated having to beg for release and being teased and screwed so mercilessly.

No, he hated that he loved this.

He wanted to tell them all to fuck off but damn its been at least a few hours since this started and he wasnt able to cum even once.

This is his only chance to cum. The lust was overriding his pride and a shout burst forth from his slightly bloody lips.

"Yes! Yes, I do! I need to cum so badly."

"Beg for it. Tell us how bad you want it-"

"I want this so fucking bad, please,I need to cum! Please let me cum, master! Please! *Please! **please!"

"Should we let him cum, boys?"

"No!" They shouted once more.

But Link was not about to let that happen again! So, he begged louder and better than before.

"No! Please let me cum! Please just let me cum! I'll be a good boy from now on! I'll suck your cock every day with no complaints and ride you more often! Please, master just let me cum!"

"Good boy." Ganon told him, finally allowing him to cum.

When he came, it wasn't just a few splurts. His white, thick elixir fountained out of him as his balls tightened to make sure every bit of sperm he had was expelled onto his own body. Once his body relaxed, so did his whole, which released all the cum that was held in there. The puddle of cum took up a good portion of the ballroom floor, straining the carpet and the tile once more.

The crowd cheered and snapped as many pictures as possible before disbanding, leaving only the exhausted hero and his captor alone in the area. The rest of them ate and partied until they literally dropped.

The redhead lifted his little pet and was repulsed by the smelly aroma of other men that had left their scent all over his beloved pet. Ganondorf decided he would need to scent mark his pet once again and reclaim him for himself. But, he'd have to wait until he recovered, taking him now would surely break him and render him completely useless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that too long? I was hoping it made up for the Long wait...but anyway, what would you like to see more of in the next chapter? I have lots of ideas but I want to see what you guys want.
> 
> I'm personally thinking more pet parties and having Link getting a little kinky with the other pets instead of the owners.
> 
> I'm also thinking about having male sheik appear in one of these chapters as well! Yummy.
> 
> Tell me what you think!


	6. Chap 5 part 1

When Link woke up, he felt awful, as if he was hung over. His head was pounding so badly it felt as if someone was periodically hitting him in his temples with a hammer. With every move he makes, every breath he takes, his body complains and pulses with pain.

He didn't even have to look to know that he had bruises and marks covering his body. Link shuffled around under the covers anyway, waiting to hear Ganondorf's voice or his usual morning noises.

When he didn't hear anything, he felt a bit alarmed. But not enough to make him stay awake. Lazily, he rolled over and closed his eyes.

"Kinky Linky! Wake up!" Someone whispered. The hero peeked an eye open and looked around the immediate area see who'd spoken. The voice wasn't too familiar to say the least.

"Oi. Over here. I've got mutton~" Link immediately perked up, looking towards the foot of the bed where he saw Shadow holding a tray of food.

"Oh. It's you." He sat up, glaring at him slightly. He was part of the reason he got punished yesterday. Why did he feel the need to be here?

"Well don't you sound so happy to see me!" He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. This guy certainly was rude.

"Why are you here?"

"Your master told me to wake you up. He graciously allowed you to sleep in today while he went to a meeting. Now, he needs you to come. It's important apparently." He said, crawling onto the bed and towards him with the tray of food. Shadow sat up against the headboard and then placed the tray onto Link's lap, who happily dug into his precious mutton until he noticed something that he didn't like.

Link hadn't liked that Shadow was getting his scent all over his master's. He actually liked his master's scent. It was all over the sheets and pillows. At times, especially bed time, it calmed him, comforted him. He was already grouchy from Shadow's presence, but now he had to get his scent everywhere too?!

With a grunt and a glare, he continued to nibble on his food.

"I hear Ghirahim has new pets. It might be someone you know. Ones a fairy I think...the other is...I think his name starts with an Sh...he's only bringing the guy." Shadow pondered it for a little while, just unable to think of the pet's name.

Link's heart sped up in his chest. He hoped to the goddesses it wasn't someone he knew. He didn't want them to go through what he was, as pleasurable as it could be.

"What's he look like?" He dared to ask, voice trembling, quivering at the very thought it was a friend of his.

"Uhm. I haven't seen him yet, but I overheard Ghirahim calling him Blondie."

'A blond guy whos name starts with Sh...'  
Link said in his head. Didn't take long to figure out who it was.

"Oh no! He's got Sheik!" How could he have possibly captured a Sheikah? He was one of the sneakiest, craftiest, swift, most intelligent, flexible escape artist he knew! There's no way. He always found a way out and even if he was surrounded could fight them off or escape somehow.

There's got to be a piece of the puzzle he's missing.

"We're gonna meet 'em today in a meeting." He said, reaching over and stealing a piece of meat and receiving a glare in return.

"Hurry up and eat so we can leave. Or do I need to help you out with your meal?" He wiggled his eyebrows at him, reaching over again and grabbing a whole leg of mutton, happily eating it despite the glares and angry growls from his friend.

Link ate quickly so that Shadow couldn't eat anymore of his food. After that, he collared and leashed himself, slowly making his way to where the meeting was. His body complained with every step. He felt as if he got hit by a bus!

'How hard did they fuck me yesterday? Great goddesses. '

With a little hesitation, a hint of fear, and a smidge of anxiety, he walked into the room and took a look around. He didn't see Ghirahim...where was he?

Ganondorf patted his lap, which, as he knew, signaled him to come over. Link came over, planning on sitting in his lap like normal but as he sat down, Ganondorf turned him around and made him straddle his hips.

His large hands cupped each of his ass cheek and squeezed, making Link arch his back. In turn, it made Ganondorf lick his lips and pur. He leaned in to kiss the boy.

Repulsed, Link turned his head away and growled at him. His achy body reminded him that he should keep his mouth shut and not say anything that would earn him more punishment.

He didn't want to kiss him. Kissing him would be accepting what was happening to him. It would feel like they were a couple, it would create attachment and Link certainly didn't need that if he was trying to escape from here.

Ganondorf thought this was a game though. Link's little rejection, his spirit made him laugh.

"Kiss your master, boy. All the other slaves do so. See?" He turned Link completely around and placed him between his legs so that he could see what he was referring to. From there, he shoved his hand down the boy's panties and began stroking his length.

He looked around like he was told, though it was a difficult task because of the pleasure of having his length stroked by a big, warm hand made him unable to focus. But Shadow was indeed making out with Vaati and so were many of the other people. This disgusted Link. How could they sit here and make out with their captors and torturers? Well, then again, maybe they didn't have a choice in the matter.

He refused to be a toy or a boyfriend. And he was very tempted to spit on Ganondorf but yesterday's events screeched at him not to. And he really wanted the stroking to continue.

Ganondorf squeezed him harshly, making his toes curl in delighted pleasure. "Nnngh. M-master Ganondorf..."

"Yes, thats it. Moan my name you little whore." He gave another squeeze, this time while gently running his thumb over the slit.

He was suddenly forgetting why he was even annoyed in the first place or why he was here. He could only focus on the gentle tugs on his hard manhood and the rhythmic squeezes. His eyes fell shut, his Adams Apple bobbed lightly and he squirmed in the man's lap.

During the make out session, Ghirahim burst through the double doors and strut into the room with his new pet on a leash! The pet was walking on just two feet, which to Link showed Ghirahim considered him a bit more human than pet. Unless the pet just refused to crawl. Who knows at this moment.

"Alright all you sissy bitches, meet my fabulous pet Sheikah! His name is Sheiky! You guys will have a new playmate! Sheiky, meet your new friends Link and Shadow and...the rest." He announced loudly, talking mostly to all the pets in the room.

Link heart sank. It really was Sheik. And he was looking right at him, right into his fluttering eyes. They held eye contact for a long time, as if trying to speak to each other telepathically.

Ganon didn't fail to notice that.

"Oh? Do you know him?" Ganon asked Link, stroking him faster and making Link's breath hitch up in his throat.

He couldn't stop his hips from bucking up into his hand! How embarrassing for something like this to be happening in front of his own friend. Oh, what he must think of him now.

"Answer me or I'll punish you."

Link whined. "N-no, Master Ganondorf. Please! Don't punish me. I'm still being punished for my actions yesterday. My body aches. Please, Master..."

"Then answer me! Or I'll use my new toys on you." A few toys magically appeared on the table, immediately making Link answer.

"No, I do not know him." he finally said. If Ganondorf knew who Sheik was and what he was capable of he'd never let Link see him. Sheik was his chance out of here!

"So, go and get to know him. Greet him." He demanded. The blond didn't move one muscle.

Rebellious Link wanted to roll his eyes with attitude but when he went to do it, his master pressed his thumb against his slit and his eyes rolled up in pleasure instead of attitude while his hips bucked.  
"N-no-ohhh... I won't greet him the way you want. It's degrading." He wanted to sound firm and strong but moans between a few of his words prevented that.

Ganondorf reached for a toy.

"Wait! No! Please...please I can't take anything up there so soon!"

Feeling a bit merciful, he put the toys down. "You're lucky I'm feeling kind today. But you will still need to greet him properly."

Vaati laughed, as if that was the most absurd thing he's heard. "Ganondorf, are you daft? You're too soft on him. Just give him a potion if you wish to play with him."

He'd forgotten he could use potions on the boy. But if he regained all his strength, would he rebel? Would he have enough strength to fight him? It's doubtful. He especially wouldn't do it while all these other villains were here.  
Either way, who cared? He wanted to play, and he wanted to play now.

Vaati handed him the potion and Ganondorf handed it to Link.

"Drink up."

With an unsure sigh, he drank it. Where were they getting these anyway? These were specially made just for Link and Link only. Unless...Ganondorf confiscated them from him when he was captured and duplicated an entire batch. This wasn't good, but, truthfully, he actually hadn't minded drinking it. He felt so much better! His bruises went away, the aches and soreness went away, he just felt like a entirely new person.

"Now go greet him." Ganondorf ordered, leaving no room for back talk or dilly dallying. Link huffed and blushed, embarrassed he had to do this to a valued friend. Crawling on his hands and knees, he went to where Sheik was perched next to his master.

He looked up at him with an apologetic look before dipping his head between his legs and smelling his crotch. The ninja blushed, looking away and shifting uncomfortably.

"Look at him while he takes in your scent." Ghira commanded. Sheik did as he was told without much complaint or hesitation and watched his good friend smell his crotch. He wasn't sure if he liked this or not.

One of the other masters in the room lifted up the two blonds by levitation and placed them on the table for all to see.

"Ghirahim. What kind of pet is this? He doesn't look like the bottoming type." Vaati commented, observing Sheik's muscles and firm ass. He was wearing his usual suit, only this one was white and silver with zippers in a few areas for easy access to certain body parts.

The silver haired man scoffed. "Of Course he doesn't bottom! He tops. He's the only pet to ever top me. He enjoys it too, I know."

Ganondorf looked taken aback and Vaati blushed. Neither of them have ever even encountered a pet that tops! A submissive top... That was rather intriguing! The both of them really wanted to see that in action.  
Link looked a little shocked as well, though he couldn't imagine Sheik bottoming for anyone, especially not a fashionista such as Ghirahim.

"Lets have the pets play and entertain us, shall we?" Someone suggested. Everyone agreed and looked at the two pets on the table.

The two shied away from all the attention.

'Here we go again.' The hero thought, once again being humiliated in front of many people for entertainment.

"I don't want to play." The shorter of the two complained. The redhead had enough of his slaves whines and complaints. So he placed a bright red ball gag in his mouth. That'll shut him up.

But his hands were untied, he could reach up and pull it right out. He went ahead and proceeded to tie his hands up behind his back as well with a set of sturdy rope.

After doing that, he placed him onto his stomach and then took off his panties and lifted up his ass, letting the world see the goodies his pet had to offer. Ghirahim set Sheik onto his back and spread his legs out wide and unzipped his pants, pulling out his thick length and stroking it a few times to get the blood flowing. Then after assessing him for a moment, he told him to pull down his face cowell, which he did without much hesitation.

This annoyed Link endlessly! Whenever he asked Sheik to pull it down, he never did! But as soon as an evildoer asks, he does it! He was certainly going to get an earful from him about this after he was done with all this.

The large extravagant dinning room table that was fit for the richest of kings, was large enough for each of them to have an ample amount of room.

A dildo was placed into Link's ass up against his sweet spot, a vibrating "flesh light" (a sex toy that was in the shape of a flash light, but the inside and the top resembled and felt like a vagina.) was placed onto his Sheik's length. It enveloped his whole length with its warm, moist, silky skinned goodness, making his hips buck unintentionally.

Two remote controls were then handed to Shadow, who got a devious grin on his little face.

Link was confused by this. Why would he need that? What were they going to do? Why wasn't he down here with them?

"Alright! This game is called, "Dont Cum first"! Whatever you do, do not cum first. Do whatever it takes! Which ever pet loses will get their nipples tortured and will be spanked and face fucked."  
Ghirahim explained loudly.

The hero now understood. Shadow was in control of the vibration speeds for the both of them. This wasn't good. Now he wished he'd been a little nicer to him earlier.

"Start!"

A gentle buzz resonated through out the room, a couple of gasps followed after that. Link was the first to release a moan. It sounded rather wanton and whore like, as if he was totally all into what was happening. When Sheik moaned, it was probably a few minutes more or less later and very very quiet, almost inaudible. The most they'd heard out of him were a few gasps. That was because he kept bitting that bottom lip of his to keep down any noise.

Sheik couldn't help but to be so turned on with the hero next to him moaning loudly the way he was. Each moan sparked a bit of a flame inside his groin, ultimately making things worse for him.

Link, on the other hand, didn't think that this was fair at all. The vibrator was pressed right up against his sweet spot while Sheik had a stupid vagina toy on his dick! Nothing compared to having something pressed up against your prostate! And the fact that he was already that much closer to orgasming since Ganondorf stroked him just moments before also put him at a disadvantage. He thought for sure he'd lose.

His tip was already wet and drooling and the game had just begun!

Evilly, Shadow grinned and turned up the vibrations, but he turned Link's up much more than Sheik's and left it that way for at least a minute or so.

"How's that feel, kinky Linky?" He asked, grinning at him. Link glared the best he could.

With the ball gag in his mouth, he couldn't talk very well but most of what he said could still be understood. Mostly.

"T-turn it down! Come on, Sh-aaah-Shadow. I'm shorry I wash sho mean to you."

He didn't care for his apology. Shadow knew he was only saying apologizing because he knew who was the boss at this moment. If it hadn't been for this he wouldn't have apologized. He wanted to sabotage him for being mean to him and biting his arm yesterday. The blond squirmed and bucked and rolled his hips as the pleasure began overriding his muscles and nerves, causing these uncontrollable movements.

Damn Shadow! He didn't want to be punished again today but he didn't want Sheik to be punished either. He looked over at him, letting a moan slip after looking at his sexy face. He was blushing, slightly sweaty, panting and his blood red eyes were halfway lidded. His bottom lip was red from being bitten and out of the corner of his eye he could see the blond's toes clench and unclench and all his muscles tensing up under that suit.

Shadow turned up the vibrations to the maximum setting, getting the both of them to moan loudly at the same time. The masters couldn't help but to get a little turned on by that.

Link was extremely close to orgasm right about now. He tried to hold it back, he really did but damn it wasn't possible anymore.

"Ughhh oh fuck! Aaahh! I'm gonna...I'm gonna cum!" Link yelled around his ball gag the best he could. His body trembled with effort to hold it back but he couldn't keep it in.

Just as he was about to let it go, Sheik came, shooting his load all over the toy and the table, accidentally getting a little cum on Shadow as well. The buzzing came to a stop and the hero gave a relieved sigh.

Sheik panted, trying to catch his breath from an intense orgasm. Other than that, he was quite silent.

Did Sheik lose on purpose for him? Or was it just because he liked all of those things they'd said were punishment?  
There's simply no way he was even close to orgasm like Link had been and yet he came before him.

"Looks like your pet lost, Ghirahim."

"Aw. I know." He pouted. "I was so sure he'd win. Whatever. Pets! Go lick up his cum and clean up the mess."  
Link would've moved but one move at this very moment would make him cum and he didn't necessarily have permission to at the moment. So he allowed Shadow to lick it all up, who did so happily, loving the taste of the new kid. He even licked the cum off of the tip of his cock, making direct eye contact with the blond, resulting in Sheik blushing.

"Alright. Come here, pet." Sheik knew he was referring to him, but he wasn't sure if he should follow orders from other masters, so he looked at Ghirahim for confirmation. He grinned and made a motion with his hands that said, "go."

He crawled to the redhead master and allowed him to unzip his top and then, brought him down to his knees, he then yanked Link over to them by his leg, sat him up and hooked the double sided nipple clamp chain under the ropes that went across his chest and bound his hands behind his back so that the chain was stuck under the rope, but both the ends of the clamps were free. He hooked the clamps up to Sheik's nipples and gave them a nice yank.

"Uugh! Oh..." he groaned in slight surprise and pain.

Now, they were playing a new game. A game that often turns pets against each other.

"This game is called "stay still". This is a two player game. The person tied up will have a toy or vibrator shoved up their asshole while their partner is connected to them by their nipples. Even the slightest movement could cause pain to your partner. The objective is not to move too much. Are you ready? Too bad if you aren't! Start!"

Instantly, Ganondorf started the toy's vibrations. These weren't the average vibrations his little slut was used to. These were much more powerful, powerful enough to make his entire body shake.

In surprise, Link couldn't help but to jerk around in random places.

Never in his life had he felt something feel so good! The dildo wasn't big at all. But with its powerful Earth shaking, earthquake inducing vibrations, it made up for in size. With all his pleasure, he forgot that Sheik or anyone for that matter were even in the room. He rode that dildo like a porn star would, with no shame or shyness whatssoever. However, all the movement made it slip out and as soon as it did, Link leaned against his fellow pet for support.

In just a few seconds, that thing completely winded him. He was out of breath and panting. His length was hard as rock, throbbing and drooling, his ass was craving it back inside of him already.

Ghirahim's pet winced in much pain. Link jerked around like a wild animal! He was very happy when the toy slipped out of Link. His poor nipples definitely felt each and every tug. He wanted to reach up and sooth them but he knew if he did something that wasn't permitted to, Ghirahim would always have his hands tied up. That's not what he wanted. Doing what he was told was what allowed him to keep his hands free so he was going to keep it that way.

"Remember what you're attached to." Ganondorf laughed while he warned, slowly inserting the vibrating dildo into him again. Link had mostly remained still for Sheik's sake but when it was pushed all the way into him, reaching a depth that hadn't exactly been explored too often, he jerked. Since he jerked backward, the chain connecting them tightened, tugging on the Sheikah's nipples, making him groan in what could've been pain or pleasure and lean closer to the other blond until the chain slacked.

"Look at you," he laughed. "So mean to your new friend!" He upped the vibrations and laughed even more as Link squirmed wildly, making Sheik cringe and come closer as he didn't want his nipples tugged on anymore. But he couldn't avoid it if Link kept thrashing like that!

It did hurt at first, but as they became used to the attention, he grew to like it. He decided he liked his nipples to be touched, but he needed this to stay a secret so that no one could use this against him.

He suppressed anymore moans that tried to burst through his lips so that no one would catch on to his new found secret but it was so hard when the pleasure was so intense.

Sheik could stop the moans but he couldn't stop his hard manhood from saluting everyone and trying to break free of his outfit. No amount of training in the world could stop that from rising and becoming hard. Hopefully, none of the superiors had noticed it.

Luckily for him, the nipple tugging hadn't lasted too long. They pulled the toy out of a twitching Link who had just had two orgasms in a row and took the clamps off, smirking when Sheik gave an almost inaudible whine. After calling the Links over, they then shoved Link's and Shadow's faces towards his nipples, making them lick them and sooth his throbbing nubs.

Their little pink tongues wiggled to and fro all over his chest and nipples swiftly, somewhat like windshield wipers. Some how, the Sheikah's fingers found themself in the others hair, very content and fond of fondling their soft locks. Occasionally, he pressed their heads closer to his pink nips. He liked this. He liked this alot. This was something he could get used to.

Shadow nipped and sucked at it gently while Link took a hold of it with his teeth, tugged on it and then swiped his tongue over the tip of his nip.

He was enjoying himself, that was, until, Link bit his nipple rather harshly.

"A-ah! Ow..." It shocked him more than hurt him. Though, the stinging sensation still hadn't went away. He couldn't help but whine again in pain. Why would Link do that?

Ganondorf realized that his pet had done another thing to hurt his new friend. Can't have too much of that now, can we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just had to break this chapter in half because it was so long.


	7. Chap 5 part 2

"Apologize to him. Suck his cock." Ganondorf commanded, shoving his face down to his crotch, leaving only Shadow to those little nips of his.

He hesitated before doing so, but he ended up taking the Sheikah's cock into his hot little mouth as slowly as a turtle crossing a street.

Sheik closed his eyes and allowed his senses to be enhanced and take over. His breath hitched in his throat as he felt the wet heat of his mouth gradually creep up his large manhood. If his vocal cords were working right now, he really would've uttered some choice curse words.

The hero's lips tightened around it tighter and tighter like an airlock until it was sealed in his mouth with absolutely no chance of escape. He made sure every inch of the Sheikah was inside his mouth when he started swallowing around him and using his tongue to massage the underside of his throbbing manhood.

He hadn't expected Link to be such a skilled cocksucker. Groans slipped forth from his lips, making Link feel a bit heated and his owm dick twitch.

He wanted to hear a lot more from his friend, so while making eye contact with him, he bobbed his head just a couple of times, released the entire cock just for a moment, took the head into his mouth and then sucked hard, not letting up for even a second.  
Sheik's cries became louder and louder, as much as he despised that. Link's harsh sucking was making him lose his composure, show his emotions and he didn't like that at all. He was even losing control of his body! His legs and hips had spasms, his length throbbed, his toes curled and his fingers clenched and unclenched.

"D-damn, Link," he gasped. "Aah! Aahnnn...uuwahh..." his deep voice gave everyone in the room shivers. It was absolutely sexy!

"Your pet has beautiful cries, Ghirahim." Vaati complimented him, Ganon nodding in agreement.

Ghirahim gave a snooty look after having his ego stroked by his friends. He was proud they were so intruiged by his lovely pet. He'd have to give him a treat later on tonight.

Just as he was about to cum, Ganondorf pulled Shadow away by his collar and pulled Link up by his hair. He winced and released the twitching cock with a wet, loud 'pop'. Sheik resisted the urge to whine and complain, though he wanted to so, so very badly. He simply sighed quietly and tried not to touch himself.

He was so close to cumming! Right in the hero's little mouth! Just thinking about that made him length pulse.

Ganondorf had a little plan. No pet would be cumming again any time soon  
And...he thought it was only fair that he gets to be the one to face fuck him and spank him, considering what his silver haired friend done to his pet a little while ago. He stood up on the table, right in front of Sheik, flogger in hand. He brought Sheik up to his knees and pulled out his large cock, pressing the crimson, drooling head against his lips.

"Open." He commanded. Sheik did so slowly, not liking what was happening so much. This was not in any of his training. Ganondorf slid it in slowly, allowing the blond to get a real good taste of him. He slid it back and forth over his tongue making sure his taste settled on it.

Casually, he slid his giant appendage into his throat, ensuring it became nice and wet before pulling it out and letting it go.

"Lick it." The Sheikah did just that, licking it from base to tip, blushing the entire time. He was all so new to this...

For each lick, he was spanked. The redhead gave no mercy with his spanks either. He wanted to see his ass blazing red, wanted to see him squirm and hear him cry out.

He jumped after each hit. His toned bottom was already stinging after just a couple dozen hits, but honestly, this didn't turn him off any. He somewhat liked this... he wasn't sure why, but he did. He kind of wanted to see what his bottom looked like. He was sure it looked really hot with all the rosey red color all over it. With all the smacking going on, he'd started to focus more on that than the licking.

"Slave." He called out to Link, looking at him with a expression that told Link not to say anything stupid.

"Y-yes, master?"

Annoyed that Sheik was no longer focused on him, he spanked him a few more times, as hard as he could. Then, he shoved his cock down Sheik's rather unused throat, absolutely loving the way he gagged and how his entire body lurched forward from gagging so hard.

"Come here and show your friend how to properly suck a cock."

Link crawled over to him the best he could with no arms and sat next to Sheik, opening his mouth wide, just for his master.

Ganondorf smirked as he pulled out of the ninja's mouth and rammed it into Link's. The blond took it easily down his throat, swallowing around him and earning a groan. Honestly, he was embarrassed and proud. Embarrassed that Sheik had to see him like this, so willing and so great at what he does. Proud because his master was showing him off. He was being used but not in the usual way. This way was saying, 'Look at how well my pet sucks cock. Its much better than yours.'

When he pulled out, he said what was Ganondorf demanded he say each time he pulled out. "Thank you, master. Please, more, sir."

"More what, slave?"

"Please more of your cock, master." He looked right in his eyes. "Please, your little slut wants it." When he finished what he was saying, he opened his mouth wide.

He gave his slave what he wanted and placed it in his mouth. Only, he didn't face fuck him, he allowed his pet to suck his cock.

"See. This is how you use your mouth to please us. Understand?"

Sheik nodded, noting that those last few hits really really stung. But it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. Carefully, he watched the hero suck it as if his life depended on it. It made him squirm in both a good way and a bad way. It was hot, but at the same time, how many times and for how long did he do this to get this good? Was it forced? Did he like these things? It certainly seemed like it.

The blond whined when it slipped out of his mouth. With no hands, it was hard to get it back in. He dipped his head down, parted his lips and put the tip in, failing to get it in any further. Sheik decided it was his time to show what he learned. He used his hands to his advantage and simply grabbed it by the base, held it straight and put it in.

Remembering what Link had did to him earlier and what he'd just demonstrated, he mimicked it quite well, save for the deepthroating. He could get it about half of his manhood down his throat though. It was alot of progress in such a short amount of time.

Link's master was very impressed. Impressed enough to have thoughts about kidnapping him and having him all to himself.

He sucked it almost as well as Link had just been doing. Only, he was a little slower and just a tad more toothy. It was Link's turn to watch and he didn't like it.

Sometime during his punishment, Link became a bit jealous someone else was sucking his master's juicy dick. Who did Sheik, the newbie, think he was, stealing his master's cock away from him like that! It wasn't fair and it wasn't his call to make.

'Maybe I'll go to Ghirahim and suck his dick...no. I want Ganondorf's...' he thought to himself.

"Master..." he whined.

"What? What do you want?" While he was talking, his throat fucking became much more vigorous, taking Sheik by surprise and causing him to gag a bit. That certainly didn't slow the redhead man down, though.

"I want your cock too..."

Although he was very pleased by that, he didn't give it to him. "Thats too fucking bad, slave. I'm busy giving it to your little friend here."

"Master! Please!" Link shouted persistently. "I want to taste your dick! I want it sliding down my throat! Maaaaster!"

Vaati laughed. "Your pet is really hungry for it, Ganondorf. Maybe you should give it to him."

Ganondorf couldn't help but chuckle even though he was both annoyed and pleased. He decided he could face fuck the both of them. With a finger, he beckoned Link closer and told him to open his mouth.

He obeyed him with no complaints this time. But Ganondorf didn't just put it in his mouth. He ran the tip against his lips, groaning at the soft feel.

He couldn't help but to let his tongue wonder along the head and get a little sample of it. Honestly, he didn't know what it was but he was definitely feeling a bit horny today. He wanted to suck his cock so very badly, so he did.  
Link wasted no time leaning forward, taking it into his mouth. He was happy for the moment, but that happiness was short lived when Ganon pulled it out and gave it to Sheik.

Sheik chuckled at Link's irritated expression and bobbed his head a few times, ensuring the redhead's manhood became really wet. When he was satisfied, he released it with a loud 'pop' and decided Link could have it back for a little while.

Ganondorf shoved it back into Link's mouth, thrusting in one, two, three times. Sheik closed his mouth but as soon as he did so, he was spanked with the flogger and was yanked by his hair.

"Keep your fucking mouth open." He told him, pulling it out of his mouth and ramming it into Sheik's.

Having two mouths to face fuck was just absolutely amazing! The skills, the temperature, the feel...both had extremely different everything and it made things that much more hotter. He could feel his balls tightening and a fire inside him getting hotter and hotter. He was getting ready to cum soon.

He'd limited his thrusts to each pet to one thrust each, so he'd shove it into ones mouth, thrust and then pull out and do the same to the other. This was a quick and easy thing since the both of them kept their mouths open like good boys.

This brought him to a nice hard climax. He was in Sheik's mouth the moment it happened.

"Swallow it. Swallow it all." He ordered him, pushing his cock into his wet cavern as far as he would allow it and filled his entire mouth with his essence. The Sheikah swallowed it with minimal difficulties.

Link was devastated when he didnt get any cum, not even a drop! Damn Sheik drank it all! Drank it all as if it was the best thing he'd ever tasted! It annoyed him to the maximum degree. He couldn't stop the pout that made his way onto his face. It was sure to last a for a few days.

"Now that his punishment is over, I think it may be time for your pet to demonstrate his seme capabilities." Vaati purred.

"Alright." He shrugged. "Sheiky. You have your choice of two pets. Link. Or Shadow. Or you could have both. It's up to you."

His eyes roamed over the both of their bodies while he pondered who to choose. It really didn't take much thought, though. He wanted to avoid having to have sex with his bestfriend for as long as possible, but he didn't want to offend him by not screwing him either. So, Link will just have to wait until he was done screwing Shadow first.  
He went over to a blushing Shadow and pulled him into his lap, making out with him first to break the tensión a little. He had no problem following the big booty blond's lead and grinded their hips together. There didn't need to be much foreplay since thats all they'd been doing at this meeting.

Sheik placed Shadow onto his back and while continuing to make out with him, he slid his fingers down to his hole and pushed them in to stretch him out.

He realized he hadn't needed to stretch him out. Shadow must've stretched himself out the whole time he and Link were busy "playing". That made things a little easier for him and saved alot of time but now that he didn't have to stretch him out, he was that much closer to screwing Link since he knew he had enough skills to make the devious purple haired boy cum in less than 3 minutes.

It would be so awkward having sex with the blond. He didn't want to but going against Ghirahim's orders was a no no. He'd have to suck it up and deal with it.

When he pushed into the willing body beneath him, he did so slowly, to let the uke feel every inch, every bit of him inside his body. They both groaned loudly, their moans nearly harmonizing with the other. Sheik looked him in his eyes for a little while and did not move one muscle. He did this to build up excitement and make his partner somewhat impatient. That was his thing.

And when he felt Shadow was ready and only when he felt he was ready for what was to come, with lightning speed, he pulled out and rammed himself back in, much quicker than before. That surprised Shadow and made him arch his back high off the table.

"H-holy shit! Nnngh!" He moaned, thinking it was unbelievable how fast he was going! It was so unbelievable, he had to look down and watch it for himself. Sheik's length was a blur!

Each thrust had a different depth inside him. Some thrusts were so deep Shadow thought he was in his stomach, others weren't nearly as deep and only were about three inches deep. For some reason, ukes loved that. It kept them guessing and enhanced the experience for them. His speed didn't help.

Everyone was impressed! Link knew he was a fast fighter but he didn't think his dick would that fast too. The other semes in the room the looked at Ghirahim. They couldn't imagine him going that to the silver haired diva.

Shadow couldn't keep up with him. He clawed at his back as moans flew from his lips so much so that he would need to take a few moments to catch his breath. Luckily for him, Sheik slowed down and came to a stop.

Only a minute had passed. Now it was time to bring out the big guns.

He gave the uke a couple of seconds to catch his breath and went straight to pounding his little ass. He pounded Shadow as hard as Ganondorf pounds Link. It was insane!

He moaned at the very top of his lungs whenever he could. Most of the time he couldn't because Sheik knocked the air straight out of his lungs.

Shadow had never been brought to orgasm this quickly before. He didn't want to cum just yet! It was too soon! But it couldn't be helped. This man bad serious skill.

"Sh-Sheik w-wait a second-" any more words were cut off as Sheik slammed into his prostate with enough force to make his eyes roll into his head and to make him climax right then and there with a loud scream similar to Link's. Cum shot out of his twitching length like a rocket, coating Sheik's stomach and chest. It didn't stop for a while either.

He came so hard his balls hurt afterwards. He was sure he was drained of all his cum. Now, he just wanted to be comforted by his master. Luckily, Vaati pulled him off the table and sat him in his lap. He knew with a pounding like that he wouldn't be able to come to him anyway.

When Shadow was removed from him, he looked over a Link.

'If I can make Shadow cum in 2 minutes and 47 seconds,' Sheik thought with a bit of a smirk. 'I can make Link cum in half the time.' He was determined to do so. His cock was still hard and ready to get it on, he had great stamina.

"Quite exquisite, isn't he?" Ghirahim said, looking smug. The others couldn't help but nod in agreement. Where did he find this one?

Now was finally Link's turn. He was horny and anxious right now. He really gave Shadow a pounding! He wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle the same treatment...

"Let's get this over with." Sheik said, putting Link into the position he wanted, which was on his back with his legs behind his head. Link nodded in agreement.

He knew Link didn't need any stretching either since he had a vibrator in him earlier. He was a bit thankful for that as well because he could get this over with that much faster.

Grabbing himself by his shaft, he guided his length into Link, who moaned quietly and shifted his hips a bit to help him get it in.

Just like with Shadow, he put it in slow to allow the uke to feel him. He made sure every inch was deep inside of him and when he couldn't go any further, he pressed their hips together.

Link wished he would start thrusting already. This was torture for him.

Since he'd watched Shadow get fucked, he tried to brace himself for the same treatment he thought he'd recieve. But no. Sheik switched it up on him and started with the heavy pounding first instead. He pulled out slowly and rammed back in.

The first thrust had his head spinning. The pleasure that washed over his body like a giant wave was unforgettable. It consumed him. All of him. And that was just the first thrust.

When he thrust in again, Link was sure he'd pass out by the end of this ordeal. Sheik had some powerful hips. Those ass muscles were no joke.

He could feel Link coming undone already. This definitely wouldn't take long.

Already tired of this position, he pulled Link's legs down from behind his head, then tilted him to his side and lifted one leg back up and placed it on his shoulder. Link had never been in this position before, so this was very different to him. The Sheikah had figured out what side his prostate was on and put him in a position that highlighted that. In this position, his prostate was poked and stroked and just attacked by the sexy ninja. He could hit it easily, with no sweat or twisting of his hips or changing angles at all.

The blond uke tried to hold back his moans, but the way Sheik was just pounding his ass there was no way he could!

"Hahn! Ugh! Aahnn! G-great goddess, Sheik! Yes! Pound my little hole just like this!"

Sheik couldn't help but to blush at the dirty things that came from his mouth. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined Link to be so...*dirty. It was hot! It was actually making him lose his own composure little by little. His thrusts were becoming uncoordinated, his breathing was becoming ragged and he was letting loose a few moans of his own.

Link was pretty tight. Tighter than he expected. And he wasn't just laying there either. He could feel him clenching around his cock as if he was trying to milk the cum right out of him.

'Link thinks he can try to make me cum, doesn't he? Well, I'll show him a thing or two.'

He took his right leg, that was up on his shoulder, pulled it off his shoulder and pulled it over to the left so that the blond was now flat onto his stomach. He put his own legs on the outside of Link's and pushed his dick into him until his hips pressed up flush against his bubble butt.

He slapped it and then leaned down to whisper in Link's ear, saying something that turned Link on so badly that he started grinding his butt against him, trying to get Sheik to move again.

"You won't be able to walk for a couple weeks if you keep provoking me, hero." He said before he nibbled on his ear.

Link rolled his hips against him in spite and bit his lip.

He was definitely asking for it. So Sheik gave it to him. Much harder than before.

He pounded the hell out of him, hard enough to make Link think Ganondorf didn't even compare to this. The guy had effortlessly put him into different positions while still screwing him silly. Link couldn't even feel his legs any more.

Everyone else just sat back and watched Sheik's muscles contracting and relaxing. Especially his ass muscles. Damn, it was hot to see him work like that, to see him pile drive another pet like that. This was something that should definitely happen more often.

"I'm gonna...uwwaaah I'm-coming!" Link shouted, legs flailing uncontrollably as his strong orgasm overtook his entire body. He came so much that he made a puddle of cum so large that it began dripping off the sides of the table.

Link came in a shorter time period than Shadow! He was so, so embarrassed. He's surely going to get teased for this for a few weeks. Damn that Sheikah. Why did he have to be so good at sex? Why did he have to wear him out so bad?

When he was sure Link was completely spent, he went over to Ghirahim.

Ghirahim pulled him closer by his still hard manhood. "Good boy! You saved all your cum for me?"

Sheik nodded as he rolled his cowel back up and tried not to buck in his hand.

Ghirahim petted his balls softly. "Such a good boy. I'll make sure you get a really good treat tonight." He was glad Ghirahim was pleased with him. That meant his plan really was working.

Link on the other hand was having trouble getting his muscles to cooperate and his lungs to work. He panted, trying to catch his breath and remember how to speak. "D-do you think...that he could stay the night here? Or I could stay with Ghirahim?"

Ganondorf smirked at the first part, amused that his pet wanted another to stay the night. He thought that it was because he wanted more "play time" with him. But then he frowned at the last idea. No way was he going to let that gray haired sissy watch over his pet for an entire night! He couldn't even watch over him for a couple of minutes without jumping his bones. Remembering the incident that happened a few days ago made him annoyed.

"He can stay over here. You can't set foot in his castle." He told him very sternly.

Link was just fine with that.

After they got everything cleaned up, Ganondorf and his friends decided they all could have a slumber party at his castle. One that lasted a week. Link was delighted that he'd get to spend a whole week with Sheik!

This week would not be wasted. He could use the time to come up with an escape plan.

While their owners talked, an eavesdropping Link caught all the information he needed to know.

Sheik would be staying in the room two doors down, Shadow would be staying right across the hall. Link could definitely sneak over to someone's room. He just needed to watch, wait and stay silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!  
> How do you like it? How do you feel about Sheik?


	8. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so very sorry for the wait!!

Link was startled awake by loud banging sounds and what might've been his sleep over buddies having some early morning fun.

Ganondorf sighed. "I know. I can hardly sleep either."

Cries off "Fuck me Sheikah! Work that cock deep in my fucking a-ahh! Holy shit! Ahhn!" and "you're gonna make me cum all over you! oh goddesses!" could be heard quite easily through the thick walls. The walls were made to be mostly soundproof, so obviously for them to be heard they were being extremely loud.

"C-can't you tell them to keep it down? I need to get some sleep-"

Ganondorf opened his mouth to tell Link to stay in his place but Link quickly added "so that I have more energy to please you, master."

"...I'll do what I can, but they're guests, so I can't tell them not to enjoy themselves." he seemed almost reluctant to do so. He probably just wanted to avoid the awkward situation.

His pet didn't stop pressing him to do it though. "Master. This is your castle. Your rules. They should respect that."

The bigger of the two sighed, getting out a bed and then throwing on his large, fluffy, ruby colored robe. Why did this even have to be an issue? Did these people have no common decency? Or respect?

He sighed from the time he walked out of the room right until he got up to his guest's room. He figured even though they weren't being polite, he could still show some manners. So, he knocked on the door and waited, expecting to hear the moans cease and to hear them scramble to get some clothes on or something.

But he didn't.

Even with quite a few knocks, they still didn't answer the door. He wondered if they had even heard him over his friend's screams and proceeded with caution on his way in.

"Excuse me..." the smell of sex immediately hit him and it stopped him right in his tracks. The smell hit him so hard he even stopped talking and lost his train of thought.

Sheik looked up at him, looking unfazed and a little expectant while Ghirahim had his eyes clenched shut in mind blowing pleasure. They were at the foot of the bed, Ghirahim on his back, both of his legs rested on each shoulder of Sheik's and Sheik had one hand resting on his master's leg while the other gripped his hips tightly.

"I need you guys to be a little quieter. I'm getting complaints." Namely from Link.

'Ah. So, that's what he wanted. ' Sheik thought.

Even as he responded, he didn't stop thrusting into the willing body beneath him. And because he kept thrusting, Ghirahim kept moaning- loudly at that. Sheik had to raise his voice just to be heard by the other.  
"I apologize for disturbing the peace in your home," he paused and reached forward and covered Ghirahim's mouth, reducing the sound to just muffles. And when he still couldn't hear himself talk, he wrapped a hand around the others throat and closed off his airway momentarily, mindful of how time would go by until his master needed air. Every 7 seconds he gave him 4 seconds of air time. "My master was feeling frisky, so I must take care of his needs to the fullest."

He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. It was too weird to have a casual conversation with two people having sex.

"Can't you stop...that while we talk?"

He couldn't stop fucking him though, he wasn't ordered to by his own master.  
"My master has not given the command, therefore I cannot. I apologize for this too. I will gag him and make sure he does not disturb you and the other residents again."

That's all he could really ask for. Its not like he hadn't made Link scream the same way last night during bath time, so it would be hypocritical of him to force or demand them not to do that. Even evil men were considerate of their guests. The important ones anyway.

"Ghirahim. When you're finished, I need to speak to you about important matters. I'm in no rush, take your time." He didn't bother seeing if he understood him, he left immediately after he said that and returned to his room.

Link looked at him, waiting for the news. "So?"

"They'll keep it down." He grunted, the need to pee suddenly hitting him full force. The bathroom was in his room, mere feet away, but he was too lazy to walk to it. Why walk there when you had a pet who would do anything you asked?  
"Now that we're up, might as well perform your duties." He told him, undoing his robe and showing the blond his cock. The slave groaned, hating what he wanted him to do. He had been doing it for the last few of days and he hated it with a passion.

"I'm not doing that anymore. Just go to the toilet. I want to sleep!" He told him, very irritated. Ganondorf wanted him to drink his pee. And that was one thing he never did willingly. It was absolutely disgusting to him.

The redhead didn't like that. Not one bit He never understood why his pet would rebel one moment and be begging and groveling at his feet the next. Why wasn't his spirit broken yet? Maybe a visit from Zant or Demise would spruce things up.

Obviously, he'd been too fucking nice to the stupid bitch.  
"You ungrateful little bastard." He growled, grabbing him by the collar and then throwing him off the bed.

"Do as you're told!" He went to where he'd thrown the blond off the bed and kicked him in the stomach a couple of times, sat him up against the wall, slapped him a few times, leaving almost immediate hand prints across both his cheeks. For good measure, he back handed him twice and then placed his heavy foot right against his crotch and slowly began adding pressure.

The hero swallowed down any cries of pain, not wanting to give him any satisfaction, any more power over him. It was times like these that he really showed that his spirit could never be completely broken and that he would try to fight back whenever possible. But it was also times like this where he remembered why he listened to Ganondorf and did as he was told so often.

The pressure of Ganon's heavy foot against his sensitive body part was really really beginning to hurt and he couldn't help but to let out a whimper.

"Have you learned your lesson or do you need another?" He asked, removing his foot.

Link went out on a limb by spitting right in Ganondorf's face and then smirking as it hit him right where he aimed for.

"Disrespectful whore." In anger, he wiped off the spit that was on his cheek and gave his pet a taste of his own medicine. He spit on his face three times, Link flinching each time and his face scrunching up in disgust.

Then, he made matters a little worse by rubbing the spit all over his face, and even into his mouth, as if applying lotion. Link knew he had had worse fluids on his face but he was still disgusted.

Once that was done, he lined up his cock to his mouth and thrust in. Since his head was against the wall, he couldn't pull away even if he tried. He could fight but it would result in him getting beat yet again.

A thought crossed his mind to bite his dick but he most certainly wouldn't bite his dick. He was rebellious, not crazy! A small beating he could take, but doing that, biting his dick would get him killed!

So, he sat there and took it, gagging in disgust and glaring at him with watery eyes. He could feel and somewhat taste the piss, though, his dick was far back enough in his throat where he couldn't taste much of it at all.

'Great Goddess he pisses like a horse!'  
He thought, feeling a fast paced, but steady stream of hot pee flying down his throat. How badly he wanted to puke.

"You still ended up doing what you hadn't wanted to anyway. Bitch." He laughed, using his tongue as toilet paper and wiping off any extra drops of pee on it.

Before the blond could retaliate, he shoved his cock back into his mouth and began throat fucking him with vengeance.

"Mmm...ugh...fucking little disrespectful slut...I'm going to teach you a little something about following orders." Another groan passed his lips after that was said.

Beating up Link had put him in a mood! The pissing in his mouth certainly added to it. But he wasn't the only one turned on. The horse rider was turned on too from all the dirty talk, name calling and throat fucking. The rest he could live without, though, because lets face it, that was disgusting and he hated being apart of that.

Just the feel of his tight little throat around his cock was enough to make his length drool at the tip already.

Each time he pulled out, a string of saliva followed, sometimes falling onto the floor or onto the chin of the slave. Ganondorf made a show of it, pushing it all the way down his throat and then slowly pulling it back out, watching both the reaction of his pet and the string of saliva.  
With his large hand, he took a strand from between them and then wiped it on Link's face.

Luckily for Link, the whole ordeal hadn't lasted long. Ganondorf had cum in no time at all. But, this time, instead of cumming in his mouth, he pulled out and stroked himself, aiming right for the blond's face.

Right when he finished, a white haired guest burst into the room, hardly bothering to knock first.

"I'm here, Ganondorf. Still want to talk?" Ghirahim asked, fixing his hair, purring when Sheik, who had been standing behind him, grabbed his ass and gave it a squeeze. That sneaky Sheikah knew just the right things to keep him going.

"Yes, I was just punishing this little cock whore..." he sighed, wiping off any extra spit or cum he had onto Link's face before wrapping himself back up in his robe.  
"Now, go run off and play. Your master has important shit to do." He practically tossed Link out of the room, but he didn't shut the door. He wanted to supervise them- very loosely though.

Both Link and Sheik left the room, going into the room right across the hall, where Sheik is staying. As soon as the door was open a strong pungent smell punched Link right in his nose.  
The hero had to plug his nose at the smell that permeated the entire room. The smell was actually creeping out into the hallway. Great goddesses he hoped the whole castle wouldn't smell like this.  
It was strong enough to make him gag.

"I need to speak with you, but this room is not private enough. I fear they can still hear us." The ninja whispered so lowly that even Link had a hard time hearing him.

It was true. At anytime, they could easily walk in on them having their private conversation. There's probably even a camera in the room. Link didn't doubt it. Going to a private location would be more suitable for them.

While they weren't looking, too busy laughing and talking to pay attention, they silently snuck out of the room and down the hall.  
Link was amazed that Sheik knew where to go, he'd only been here a day, whereas the blond had been here for months and he hardly knew where anything was.

The ninja lead him to the capacious backyard. No...backyard wasn't quite the word for it. It was more like a forest with 70ft tall trees and even had its own spring and shops in the middle of it.  
How did Sheik even know it was back here? Link sure hadn't known it was here. That's probably where they get their potions..

The hero hopped on the back of the other as he led him to a large oak tree that rivaled the deku trees hight and size, though it had many more wide expansive branches that looked strong and wide enough to hold 16 wheelers. They climbed towards the higher branches and settled on one that was hidden by tons of leaves, ensuring they wouldn't be spotted easily.

They both sat with their backs against the trunk of the tree, immediately getting down to business after they settled.

"He trusts me, Link," he said, refering to Ghirahim. "So, he will not suspect me of leaving him. We can leave this place, hero. We can go back to all the others waiting for us on the other side." Sheik said, looking him in the eye.

Link's heart soared at being able to see everyone again. Exactly how long had it been? He missed them all dearly. Seeing them all would make him the happiest man in all the land! Being able to hug and touch them, to laugh with them and share things with them, would make him absolutely elated! Just thinking about seeing them all gave him a renewed hope and much more courage than he had a few minutes ago.

Then again, he didn't want to leave Ganondorf. Of course, he wouldn't admit it unless he was forced to, but he loved the sex! Oh goddesses how he loved the sex! As degrading as it was...

Would he rather leave his master and the mind blowing sex forever, or see his beloved friends and have mind blowing adventures instead?

Desicions...desicions...

Being with his master seemed a bit more appealing to him at this moment in time. If he could just buy more time with Ganondorf before he's forced to leave him, he'd at least be a little more willing to leave...but...not leaving him seemed like a better idea.

He knew that either way, Sheik would take him with him when he left- by force if he had to.

"Not...not yet. I heard one of the master's are getting a new pet." He said, coming up a weak excuse, a lame lie so he would have more time here with his master before he leaves forever with Sheik.

Now, all he needed is to make his lie into the truth. He needed to somehow convince Vaati or Ghirahim to get a new pet.  
Hell it could even be dark link for all he cared, he just needed a reason to stay.  
Though, if they brought Vio or Blue that would be very helpful in the escape- if he decided to go and not pretend that while they were trying to escape Ganondorf recaptured him.

Sheik's eyes traveled eye to eye, a sign Link knew as he was now suspicious of him.

"I just need to make sure it isn't one of us, okay?" Link lied. Lying to his best friend hurt him but the desire and need to be with his master was just a hair stronger.

"I don't believe you." He stated bluntly, looking unenthused. "I know that you enjoy what that beast does to you. I know you wish to stay with him and continue to be his *slave, to continue to suck him at any given time or to sleep with him at the wave of a hand. Willingly and immediately I might add."

"I do it to gain his trust and avoid getting beaten or starved Sheik! Do you see my face?" He pointed to the slightly bruising handprint on his face. "This is what happens when I talk back." He started to growl a little bit, though Sheik was unfazed, he was more amused than anything.

"Doubt is strong in me, hero. You enjoy being dominated. Admit it." He could prove his little theory right now if he really wanted to.

"Shut up, Sheik! I do not like it!" He defended, getting more annoyed by the second. Not because it was true, but because Sheik knew it only after a day or two of being here.

Why did the stupid red eyed man have to be so cunning and observing?

"Do as you're told. Get up, put your hands along the tree and spread your legs." In a very authoritative tone, not much different than his normal voice, he commanded him.

Verbally, he resisted, but his body was twitching to move. "Cut it out, Sheik! You aren't proving anything!" He wanted to believe that, he wanted to prove him wrong, but the way he commanded him gave him goosebumps.

"Get up and spread your legs, Link."

Blushing brightly but very angry, he felt compelled to do as he was told. The urge was strong, he couldn't help but to stand up and get into position.

Pleased and smug, he let him stand there and think that he would get up and do something to him. But he didn't. And he could feel his blond friend becoming annoyed with that.

To further prove his point, he instructed him to something else, not moving a single muscle and still looking quite smug.

"I want you to straddle me and ride me. I do not want to have to do any work. And if I do, you will be punished. Severely."  
With less hesitation than before, he straddled his hips. Though he was still looking rather irritated. Without further instruction, he reached back and put Sheik's cock inside of him, biting his lip so he doesn't give him the satisfaction of hearing his moans.

He starts off slow, getting used to the feel of the red eyed man in his butt hole again.

Smug and pleased, the ninja places his hands behind his head and relaxes. If his hands, at any time, had to move from that spot to help, adjust or move Link, he'd punish him. He did have to admit it felt good, really good, to have him riding him slow, really getting a feel for the tight heat that was his ass. A couple of sighs passed his lips, but they weren't enough for Link.

Link rose all the way up, leaving only the tip inside before slamming down with all his weight. The action made Sheik's entire body jerk and earned him a quiet grunt or moan. It made him smirk honestly.

He rode him until his legs were burning from so much force and work but at least the tip was drooling with precum. He could feel it inside of him, hot and sticky. It only helped him to slide down a little quicker, which was both a good and bad thing. It was good because there was less friction and so it was easier to fuck him, but bad because less friction meant he'd slide down easier which made him go a little faster and the faster he went, the more his legs burned.

But the burn became too much and he stopped until long after he stopped burning, trying to catch his breath at least. Sheik took it as him giving up and thought had to take things into his own hands now.

Sheik sat up and, without disconnecting their bodies, set Link onto his back and got on top of him, thrusting relentlessly.  
"I warned you, Link." He mumbled right in his ear with his deep voice, making his temporary bitch moan and shudder violently under him.

"Wait, a-ah! Sheik! I-mmf!" Sheik covered his mouth with his hand and went to town on his ass, making slapping sounds loud enough to disturb any creatures living in the surrounding area. It even echoed throughout the forest!

Eyes of the uke rolled up into his head and drool slipped past the fingers covering the quivering lips of the uke. Though his moans were muffled, they were still loud.

The ninja was relentless, merciless and vigorous! For sure, Link's ass would be hurting the next day. Good thing he knew where they stashed all the healing potions!

"Say my name." He demanded, hitting his head spot directly. Link's body seized up and he screamed his name like a good boy. The sound was mostly caught by Sheik's fingers.

"Louder." He rams into his prostate again, getting the same reaction.

"I want Ganondorf's neighbors to know my name, Link. Say it louder." He rammed into his prostate one last time before Link sprayed his cum all over the both of them like a firefighter's water hose with the loudest shout of his name he could muster up.

Sheik removed his hand and watched as he gulped greedily for air. He wasn't done with him just yet though.

Not even bothering to change positions, he went right back to fucking him viciously. Link couldn't function, couldn't think, couldn't breath from how good he was being screwed. If Sheik kept it up, he would consider him his master instead of Ganondorf!

He screwed him into the soft tree bark until Link came 3 more times and was a trembling, twitching mess. Once the job was done, he allowed himself to cum inside Link, giving a loud moan of his own as he pushed into him further to ensure his cum would be deep inside him. But he miscalculated. He gave his friend a lot more cum than he expected and it ended up flooding his hole and then shooting out around his dick and onto the tree branch underneath them. After a moment he pulled out and stood up.

"I told you, Link. You enjoy being dominated. Now that that's established, we can both work on our escape. Even if one of us is reluctant to do so." He glanced at Link who rolled his eyes with a slight blush.

"I know how to get you to do things now. I will do all that it takes."

Too bad for them, the castle had ears all around and there was a Shadow just around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, how was this chapter? Was it lacking? I feel as though it was.


	9. Chapter 9

Alright folks. It's been months, I know. I apologize, but...I JUST GRADUATED HIGH SCHOOL. Yay! Now I've got some time on my hands and I'll be using it to satisfy your guys' needs. Lol.

Anyway, I'm well aware that Sheik is Zelda in disguise, anonymous reader. But in this fic, Sheik is a man. Sheesh. Its a fanfiction for Pete's sake.

Usual warnings apply here

* * *

 

Resting quietly after such a rigorous courting, they let their minds wonder for a small while, Sheik coming up with escape routes, exits and hiding spot, and Link trying to get his blush and embarrassment to die down.

Stupid Sheikah.

Why did he have to go and do that? Why did he have to have such rough, hard sex with him like that? It felt good. Good enough to make his loyalty to Ganondorf waiver for a short while. He didn't need to prove his point like that, didn't need to take him so wonderfully. It confused the slave greatly. He wasn't sure what to feel, well, other than embarrassment for what had just happened, how hard he came and how loud he moaned.

The embarrassment felt as if it would last an eternity! The blush wasn't going away either...damn.

Stupid Sheikah.

Link only realized that Shadow had appeared when he felt Sheik tense in defense. Shadow was smirking, clearly not a good sign.

"You know, Ganondorf won't be pleased if he finds out about what just happened between you two. And where specifically." His tone was not pleasant. It was as if he was gloating, or as if he already knew things were going to go his way. The smug expression that covered his face made it all the more obvious at what he was planning on doing, obvious to Sheik anyway.

 _'Stupid Sheikah!'_  Link thought, ' _He just dug us into a hole trying to 'prove his point'! Why couldn't he just leave things be?'_

Link wasn't above begging when it came to avoiding trouble from his master. His master wasn't a force to be reckon with and he definitely wasn't up to getting punished even more. "You can't tell him! Please!" He pleaded, playing right into the hand of Shadow.

"And what will I get out of keeping my mouth shut?" There it was. The burning question Sheik suspected would be asked sooner or later. Of course, he was going to try and use this as black mail and gain something for himself.

The two blond heroes looked at each other, one with a look of disbelief and a twinge of concern, the other emotionless, communicating without any words being spoken for a short while. There was only silence between the three of them at this time. Shadow raised an eyebrow as if he was unamused by the other two just looking at each other. Then, once the silent conversation was over, they both looked at Shadow Link again.

"We'll let you come with us when we escape." That's about all they could really offer anyway. They could offer sexual things, but sex was normal for them around here. They could offer weapons, but of course they weren't stupid enough to do that. Maybe they could bargain with him though. He needed something too, right? That's why he was wondering what he could possibly get out of keeping their secret.

Shadow looked up at the sky as he thought it over. He was honestly happy with his master, so escaping wasn't really looking exactly... _appealing_  to him. "Try again."

"Well, what do you want, Shadow creature?" Sheik asked, just wanting to get to the point of things.

"I want to be able to walk around in the light world without burning or dying. I want to be my own person, not a shadow of another man."

Sheik considered it, stroking his chin. "You do realize that if you become a separate being, you lose all your powers, correct?" It was just a guess. It wasn't like they could do any research or anything to help him achieve his goal. They didn't have the resources to be able to research and they were much too busy with their masters to find the time to find the resources.

"You might have a point there. Okay...hmm. How about you use whatever it is you use to turn day into night whenever I want, and you hook me up with Midna." He grinned.

Link scoffed. She was way too much woman for Shadow. Hell, she was too much woman for even himself! Even Sheik or Ganondorf! But it didn't deter him from saying yes. He needed to do what he could to get out of the situation.

"Yeah. Okay. I will get on that as soon as I can." He said it seriously, so that he will be more likely to believe him. Shadow narrowed his eyes and suddenly, Link found himself feeling anxious. The violet haired man placed his hand in front of his mouth, spat in it, then held it out, gesturing for a hand shake. Link did the same, spitting in his own hand and shaking his firmly.

That meant it was a done deal.

Thank the goddeses that was done and over with. If what had happened on this tree branch got back to Ganondorf...Link shuddered just thinking about all the things he might do to him. Though, when he really thought about it, he wasn't sure if it was a shudder of fear or a shudder of anticipation.

Shadow hadn't given him a time frame, so he hoped he didn't want him to fulfill his part of the bargain in a time frame that was ridiculous and unrealistic...but of course, bringing this up to him could make him set that unwanted time frame. So, in the meantime, he simply kept his mouth shut.

When they got back, both Ganondorf and Ghirahim were looking for them.

Sheik had already knew what he was going to say before he'd gotten there, thinking of all the possible responses his master could or would say and his own replies back. Success and survival was a must, so thinking about every possibility would give him the advantage. Besides, if he wasn't here, who would get Link out, because Link obviously wasn't trying hard enough to escape. To Sheik, Link didn't want his freedom. He wasn't fighting for it hard enough.

But that's what Sheik was here for, right? To help his friend gain enough power to overcome and beat the enemy. All he needed was a little boost in the right direction and some sense knocked into him. He seems to be brainwashed slightly by the big brute. It was like he was under his spell...

Before the silver haired male could get any words out, Sheik gently spoke the lie he practiced in his head on the way there."Sorry, master. I felt Link needed some fresh air, so I led him to the roof. It has a very nice view of this world and the air seems crisper than the air below. " He lied easily.

Ghirahim stopped tapping his foot and hugged him. "At least leave a note next time, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

Ganondorf wished his pet could be a little more like Sheik. The guy obeyed his master so willingly, without fuss too! He just needed crush his spirit some more. There were times where he could tell Link was falling to his side, to the dark side. He could tell when he had him completely under his influence, but it never lasted long, not long enough for his liking anyway. That Hylian spirit was indeed strong, but even the strongest wills and spirits could be broken. It just takes time. Ganondorf had a feeling his was about to give way soon.

Link bashfully made his way over to his master, hoping the excuse Sheik had made covered both of their behinds.

"Hello, Master Ganondorf. I didn't mean to worry you or make you angry..." He tried to take Sheik's approach. For a second, it worked. The man of the mansion looked pleased and a smidgen shocked. That was great for the blond boy, as it meant he probably wouldn't get another beating.

When he came close enough, a few unusual scents danced along the inside of Ganondorf's nostrils. His nose wrinkled and his eyebrows furrowed closer together. It was at this moment, Link knew he fucked up. All the good feelings, like the pride and smugness he felt because he thought he had out witted him with just a couple of words, evaporated within nanoseconds and left him with unwanted feelings like fear and anxiety.

"Tell me why you wreak of musk and semen." He raised the tone of his voice at the end of his statement as if it was a question, which meant he wasn't exactly mad, just on the verge. of becoming so. Maybe there was still time to diffuse the situation. He couldn't believe he was busted just by the way he smelled. Link definitely would need to be more careful about these things in the future.

Link wasn't sure what to say. His brain quickly computed many options with their pros and cons and narrowed them down to just three. He could tell him the partial truth, only telling him that he had sex with him and did so in a different location as not to disturb his and Ghirahim's meeting, but then Sheik's excuse to his master would look more like a lie. That left the other two options, which were to lie or just to stay silent. Both options would end up with him getting punished.

So, really, he had no options that would lead him to a good path.

He stayed silent, but that silence made Ganondorf annoyed.

"You slept with him, didn't you. I certainly didn't give you permission to sleep with him, nor had I given you permission to leave my sight."

Yeah, he didn't really mind pets sleeping with pets, but they had snuck off to do so. That must mean they were doing some other things they weren't supposed to too, right? Otherwise, they would've just stayed in the other room. What else could have gone down on that rooftop?

With an unhappy sigh, he looked to Ghirahim. "I will catch up with you about the Pet Play House later, alright?" With a nod and a amused smirk from Ghirahim, he left the room, pet in tow. The both of them already knew what was going to happen to the poor, unfortunate soul in that room and both of them were powerless to stop it.

Once his guests left his room, he gently shut the door. He didn't bother locking it because he didn't feel the need to. Link knew better than to try and run from him. With a grunt, he took a few strides back over to his fidgety sex slave, bent Link over the bed rather roughly and yanked off any clothing he had. Link grunted quietly when he was shoved over the bed. The bed was soft, but the quick action knocked some wind from his lungs. In no time at all, he felt warm, large hands grab a hold of each cheek and then the thumbs spread his cheeks apart. Whatever was left inside him started dripping out. He didn't really mean to, but his hole clenched to try and stop the cum from coming out, as if his master didn't know it was already there.

Ganondorf saw the left over liquids coming out, and he saw his hole trying to tighten to stop him from seeing it.

His suspicions were confirmed even more by the action. Why would he even try to hide the extra semen from him? What was the point if he already knew? He tried to hide it because he was obviously guilty of the crime!

A grunt. Then, a growl.

"Looks like you need another lesson. A lesson on permission." The harsh tone he used washed over Link like ocean waves, knocking him back and forth from arousal and fear. His brain told him he should try and fight this, but his body- his cock specifically- throbbed and told him to use his body to beg for forgiveness. He was turned on by that tone that he knew meant he was in for a pleasurable, but rough time.

"N-no, Master. I-I don't need a lesson, I'll be a good boy, I'll-"

He scoffed. "You always say that, but you always end up fucking something up." He gave his bottom a hefty slap which made him shout in a mixture of surprise and pain.

"Filthy. Filthy fucking pig you are." He grumbled, spreading his cheeks again so that the rest of the semen fell out. "You're a cum slut." He grumbled loud, making Link shudder from being called such dirty names. It turned him on, for whatever reason, and he squirmed, his hardening length bobbing between his legs.

"Look at you! You're hard already!" Ganondorf slapped his bottom again, on the right cheek, watching the skin become pink and his slave squirm even more. Each hit sent what felt like an electric pulse up his spine and to his cock. If the hit was hard enough, his cock would twitch. He hoped Ganondorf didn't see that.

"You even like being spanked." He laughed, making Link squirm in a bit of embarrassment. The blond didn't bother denying it either. "You're just a dirty whore. The great 'Hero of Time', was it? Ha! Throw a dick in front of you and you lunge for it, your mouth waters for it. Had I known capturing you as a sex slave would've been the quickest way to defeat you, I would've captured you long ago."

His taunts hit home for Link. He'd been reduced to this...He was supposed to be a hero! He was the one who was supposed to defeat this man, but he was the one who ended up defeated. And now...now he submits to his enemy... to Ganondorf...at times, very willingly. And for what?

The rest of the world is falling into eternal darkness all because Link craves a dominant man and a dick in his ass.

Sheik was right... Sheik was right...He needed to fight! He needed to snap out of it-

There was no time to snap out of it, to wallow, put himself down or give himself a pep talk at the moment- Ganondorf had pressed his cock up against his hole and began rubbing it against it, teasing the both of them. The pleasure interrupted his thought process interjecting sexual, naughty thoughts in the place of the other thoughts.

Soon, his self pitying thoughts and realizations all disappeared and the only thing on his mind was the cock now thrusting in and out of his hole with alarming power.

He began fucking him, pummeling his hole to both their satisfactions. With each thrust forward, the bed slammed against the wall and Link cried out his master's name. Their hips connected together in loud slaps the deeper the redhead got. Just to make sure he got in deep, he gripped his hips harshly, yanking him backwards with each thrust forward. To keep himself from getting whiplashed, Link placed his head on the sheets and placed his hands over the back of his neck, hoping that would keep his head a bit more stable. This made the rest of his body fall a little lower, this Ganondorf did not like. It was harder to screw him if they weren't perfectly aligned.

Swiftly, his hand reached forward and grabbed a handful of blond locks, yanking the head towards him. Now that his head was being yanked a certain way, his body was forced to arch and his bottom, in turn, was forced a little higher.

Now that they were in alignment, he could continue his punishment.

At first, he was doing very powerful, rough thrusts, compromising speed for power, but now, he was starting to pick up speed and his heavy hips had less of a hefty impact on him. There was now a balance between speed and power and for whatever reason, it drove Link crazy. Any doubts, any regrets, any anger, any emotion he felt was quickly erased and replaced with pleasure and bliss. The way his master was just fucking him so perfectly made him forget anything that didn't have to do with that dick gliding in and out of his willing body.

Normally, Ganondorf would take him super hard at a moderate speed, or super fast and not as hard, but now he was going fast and hard at the same time. This new sensation was making his body squirm and melt more and more with each thrust. Normally, he's just feeling a blur, a beautiful blend of feelings, sensations and emotions, but now he was actually getting to feel each and every sensation. He was getting to feel all 11 inches in his ass, he was getting to feel those hips connect to his bubble butt, he was getting to actually feel his prostate being brushed, rubbed, tapped, stabbed and all the like. The pace was slow enough for him to be able to feel all 11 inches of his master's thick girth, and the thrusts were heavy, yet soft enough for him to still feel immense pleasure, but not have to worry about his body flying forward inches at a time or getting whiplash or feeling like his tail bone or spine would fraction from the sheer force of his thrusts. Feeling each sensation individually blend perfectly into one felt so damn good to him.

"Y-yes, master. Make me feel every inch of your huge cock deep in my tight little asshole." He moaned, rolling his hips that were high in the air to reinforce his dirty talking. "Make me submit to you and only you." He moaned again. Ganondorf made a few moans of his own, turned on by the dirty talk of his pet. The guy certainly had a way with words when he was turned on.

It wasn't long -it never took long- before Link needed to cum. His cock was twitching and pulsing between his legs, but of course, he knew he couldn't cum without permission. He was being punished right now, so cumming probably wasn't a privilege that would be granted to him. It didn't hurt to ask anyway.

"Master..." He whined, though his whine fell upon deaf ears. Link tried again anyway. "Master! I need to cum! Please..." Again, his plea was ignored and he was forced to try and hold back his orgasm until granted permission.

With all the pleasure going on, there was absolutely no way he'd be able to hold back for much longer. His body trembled from the effort to hold it back. Ganondorf had to get a better grip on his body to keep them aligned.

"Master! Please!" He shouted much more desperation in his voice, whimpering.

"No." He finally replied, but with a growl, signalling his slight irritation with him.

Link couldn't hold it in anymore though! He came, falling silent for a moment as he shot ropes and ribbons onto the sheets, hoping Ganondorf didn't notice. Of course he did, though. He felt his body tense and then melt, felt those muscles contract and relax and he heard his moans come to a short halt, being replaced with quiet pants instead.

"Did you just cum?" He asked, waiting for Link's response, but none came.

He repeated his question a bit harsher this time. "You came?"

Very shyly, Link nodded his head, a bit afraid of what else his master may have in store for him. Almost immediately, his bottom received a nice, hardy slap and he was thrown onto his back.

"The fuck." Ganondorf cursed, getting up and finding some rope he kept in one of the drawers of the nightstand. "Little whore can't even follow the damn rules around here..." He grumbled to himself, then proceeded to grumble about there being more punishment in order. He tied Link's hands to the headboard, then spread his legs wide, pulling them straight and then pulling them skywards before tying them to the upper part of the canopy bed.

With his hands tied and his legs up in the air, the punishment he had in store would be much easier to carry out.

With the use of dark magic, he made a bowl of icecubes appear beside Link's slender belly, on his right side.

He placed an icecube into his hole, Link crying out from its freezing temperature and wiggling his hips around. It didn't really feel...bad after a short while though. Still, it was really cold and Ganondorf kept shoving them in, one by one, until there was at least 6 in there.

"You keep those up there until I say so. You need to learn obedience too apparently." He commanded, watching Link shiver from the sudden change in temperature, but do nothing more than that. The blond man just sat there, holding it up there like it was nothing at all. This wasn't the way he should be reacting...He should be whining..complaining...whimpering...yet here he was, taking it with ease.

"You like that?" He asked, expecting him to whine and complain.

To his surprise, Link answered back with a shy "Yes..." He did sort of like the ice cubes inside of him. They felt strange, but they cooled him a bit and the feeling was a little eccentric. Besides, the heat from his ass melted the cubes, leaving water inside him to slick and lube up his hole some more.

Well, what could Ganondorf do or say now? His uke liked the punishment. He actually liked ice up his ass. Who in the world would've thought? It wasn't even really a punishment now. Those light creatures were very, very strange beings. "Well...good."

Not even a few moments later, he tossed the bowl and its chilled cubes aside and then pulled a flogger out from under one the of pillows. Flogging him would be a much better punishment, a much better punishment over ice anyway.

With a flick of the wrist, he brought it down against his stomach, resulting in a few ice cubes being pushed out of him from the sudden tensing from his body.

"Ah!" Link cried, now trying to avoid being hit. It was futile since he was tied up, but he couldn't really help it. He'd rather have the ice cubes than be flogged.

"What did I just tell you?" Ganondorf growled, flogging him much harder than before. Hit after hit after hit. He was hitting him on his sensitive nipples and his stomach area at the moment. A couple more cubes came out of Link, he just couldn't help it. "You just can't follow fucking directions, can you." He shook his head, but couldn't help but to chuckle. His pet obviously needed more training. That punishment was a fail. Pushing them back into him would probably be pointless, so he picked them up and threw them aside, not caring where they went.

"Tell me why I'm punishing you, whore." Ganondorf demanded, slapping the flogger against his legs and bottom, now, leaving little red marks in its wake.

"I...I...I.." He couldn't get the words out, he was too focused on where the flogger was going to go next, because it was getting awfully close to his balls and his hole...His eyes followed it every where it went. Though, he did wonder how it would feel to be hit there.

He would soon find out.

Ganondorf, feeling a little impatient with him, flogged him harshly on his stomach, garnering his attention and earning a few quiet cries of pain. Link began tugging on the ropes, wanting to be freed, wanting to soothe the aches and stings the flogging brought to him. "Master," he whined, "Please! Ah! I-I'm sorry!"

The redhead slammed it down, barely missing the tip of his cock, 5 times in a row, grunting, "Had I given you permission to cum when you came? I didn't give you permission to cum, did I."

Jumping and squirming from the strikes, he shook his head. "No, sir..."

"Then why the hell did you cum?" The redhead questioned, emphasizing each word with a smack, right above his head. The closer he got to the more sensitive areas, the more Link squirmed.

"I-I couldn't help it, Master! I tried holding it back...Your cock just feels so good!"

He brought the flogger down hard on his groin and cock a few times, hearing the boy cry out and seeing his body jerk from the short, sharp bursts of pain. Link, being a bit of masochist, found that the pain he felt soon melted into pleasure, even when hit on his most sensitive parts. The hit he received on his length felt the most pleasurable of all. His master, of course, could tell right away and began hitting it more often, specifically aiming for his head before he would move on to his balls and give those a few precise hits as well. The rest of the ice cubes came out of his hole and Ganondorf threw those too. Most of them had been mostly melted and were a lot smaller than when they were put inside of him.

The pet writhed in a bit of pleasurable pain, begging for his master's forgiveness.

"Argh! M-Master! Please! I'll be a good boy! I'll only cum when you say so and not when I want! My hole and body belongs to you and only you!"

A red thick eyebrow raised as he heard his slave's very pleasing words. "Mmm." He hummed in satisfaction. Though, he didn't stop the flogging just yet. He wanted to see the reactions he would get if he smacked the man's hole with it.

He spread his cheeks with one hand and then gave his hole a few light taps, which resulted in the blond hero to jerk and wiggle his hips.

The reaction wasn't so bad, but Ganondorf wanted something more...spectacular. His hits were soft, at first, but then, they slowly increased in harshness and power until Link was crying out in what sounded like pain. The redhead could never be too sure with this one anymore.

"Ughhhnnn, Master! Please!" He half moaned, half whimpered in intense pleasure, cock and hole twitching simultaneously.

"Please what." He asked, rubbing the flogger against the tip of his head, bringing it down his length and sack to his hole, where he pressed it up against it.

"Please, no more hitting me! I want your cock in me. I want your dick stuffing my little hole and I want just want you. I just want you!"

A short while after that, the flogging stopped. Now that he was done with his punishment within a punishment, he released him from any bondage and went back to pounding him hard, with Link on his side and one of his legs up against Ganondorf's shoulder. In his position, he could either move his leg forward and get in really deep, or he could sit back and pile drive that squeezable ass of his.

At the moment, he felt like he should get in deep, so that's what he did. Without any warning whatsoever, he shoved himself into his slave's body, not hesitating to drive in deep, all the way until his balls pressed up against his cheeks. It was only after he was deeply embedded in his ass for a good 30 seconds or so he began fucking him senselessly.

"Good boys cum with permission." He grunted, thrusting into him even harder than before.

Link agreed vigorously, he was so delirious with pleasure he would just about agree to anything at this point.

"Yes! Yes! Mmmm, good boys cum with permission! A-ahn! I was a bad boy, a very bad boy." The man was getting in so deep that his eyes would either roll up or go cross and his body would tense and jerk. His prostate being brushed over and over made him melt into the bed sheets, moaning like a bitch in heat.

This satisfied the bigger of the two very much. If Link thought he was the only one feeling good, he was wrong. His cock being enveloped by his slick, tight heat that continuously tightened around him, almost tighter than a bear trap.

"No more cumming without permission right?"

"N-no more cumming without permission." He repeated back, moaning almost between every other word. If Ganondorf kept this up he wouldn't be able to hold back his orgasm. He didn't want to disappoint his master anymore today.

Link held his orgasm back with all his might. "Oh, but, Master,  _please!_  I need to cum!"

The redhead was too focused on his own pleasure to respond at him at this very moment, but Link was persistent, and very loud!

"Master! Permission! Please! Grant me permission to cum!" Link shouted louder.

His plea was ignored for what seemed like an eternity, but had only been less than 20 seconds. Ganondorf had to make sure he was closer to his own orgasm before he could care about his pet's. Link has already had so many, it was his turn to be a little selfish. Link was selfish and only cared about his own needs and pleasures. As a sex slave, he should only worry about the pleasure he can provide to his master and not his own. He needed to be taught a lesson on patience as well, so this was killing two birds with one stone in a way.

When he found himself about to reach his own climax, he growled, finally giving his pet permission, "Cum, cum. Go ahead and cum."

Link, who had been barely holding on, barely clinging, released his fluids all over the sheets, drenching them and ultimately staining them even more.

The taller of the two slapped the other's ass, half growling, half moaning when he said, "Who owns your ass?"

There was no hesitation when he responded back. "You do! Great Goddess you do! Only you!" He bellowed, loud enough to for his master to smirk in satisfaction.

Unlike earlier when his thrusts were a perfect balance between speed and power, they we all speed now. The friction felt amazing on his cock and felt better the faster he went. Soon his thrusts matched the heartbeat of a scared rabbit and he was on the verge of cumming.

"Tighten your hole up you little cum dumpster." He demanded, Link immediately doing so.

He came with a mighty roar, burying himself deep in his ass so that he would have every drop inside of him.

Link panted and moaned until his master came inside him, feeling an odd sense of pride as the redhead's milky white elixir filled him up in bucket loads. Once there was too much inside of him, it began running down his sack and then the inner sides of his thighs in large globs.

Ganondorf pulled out and the rest of what hadn't already fallen out came along with him.

The pressure he felt in his ass and abdomen gradually faded once all the liquid left his body. It gave him a feeling of relief, but also a feeling of disappointment. He rather liked holding his owner's seed inside of him...Perhaps he'd ask for a butt plug to use throughout the day or for a little while after sex.

From the next room over, Sheik shook his head, having heard all of the encounter. There was plenty of work he needed to do so that the both of them could do their parts to get out of here. Together. Sheik needed to get Link's head right before he could do anything else.

But what could he do to turn him against the man he sleeps with?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, you guys said you wanted very little to no sex for the rest of the story, so thats what I'm going to give ya. What chapters should be revised or deleted so that the story has even less sex in it? Or should I just take out all the sex scenes?

Link had taken the next few weeks to really get the ball rolling on his plans. He made sure to avoid Sheik as well until he was sure his plan was set in stone. When he really thought about it, if Sheik wanted to speak with him, even if Link was avoiding him, he'd find away to make them speak. So, he wasn't exactly sure if he was the one being avoided and not doing the avoiding...

Anyway, the first and most important part of the plan was to get on Ganondorf's goodside again. Gain his trust. That would earn him more freedom around the castle, which was more opportunities to escape, and more information from the masters themselves. Obviously Ganondorf had been upset about what had happened between he and the Sheikah. What little trust he had was ultimately shattered. Making the redhead villain trust him again, even a little bit, was highly crucial. Then, and only then could he get the rest of the ball rolling, which was to try and convince one of the master's staying in the palace to get another pet (or at least instigate the "pet playhouse" Ganondorf and Ghirahim discussed) so that he could prove to Sheik he wasn't here just for the sex-even though that was a major factor - but that he was here to rescue any other pets that may soon reside here and that he really was planning escape as well. This part of the plan was really just a pride thing. He didn't like that Sheik was right about him and how he could read him so easily. How could he have known that he was a slave to the sex, to Ganondorf after just a day or two? Damn insightful intelligent sneaky bastard.

Regardless, he was right. Link needed to fight against the forces of evil, fight against Ganondorf. He couldn't sit here and just be a sex slave while he thrust the world into eternal darkness! He was a hero! He needed to act like one, he needed to fulfill his destiny.

This plan was his start. This plan was his redemption.

How had he been gaining back the trust of his master these last few days? There were only a few things he could really do, and that was to be a obedient, affectionate pet, give Ganondorf lots of sex, and go out of the way to do things, such as make breakfast for the man or prepare his baths.

Instead of waking up after Ganondorf like he normally did, he woke before him and catered to him by waking up his master to a blowjob.

The man generally slept in just his boxers, so Link could accomplish pulling out his length from the fabric without hassle or waking him from his slumber.

"Oh? My little cock sleeve is hungry for cum, hmm?" He would say, voice deeper and huskier than usual since he'd just woken up.

Link would respond with "Yes, master. Please, I'd love to drink your cum." He made sure to be polite. Ganondorf valued manners. He would do all the things that drove his master crazy, like playing with his slit and balls and just being really sloppy and making loud slurping sounds. And he did this all without touching himself! Of course, he did get a little aroused, but he resisted his urges. Ganondorf always said that the slave's pleasure should only come from pleasing their master's and that they should only act on it when the masters specifically say to. That gained Link major points in Ganondorf's book, really.

Among other things, he did all that he was told with no back talk, no fuss, no matter how demeaning it could've been.

This, Ganondorf particularly liked, and this earned Link longer bath time, better food and things that he could use to pass the time while he was gone on business trips or meetings. During those times, Link didn't dare leave his room. He knew his master probably kept staff posted right down the hall or outside the door, ready to beat him or snitch to Ganondorf and come up with a lie about how he tried to 'escape' or something. But, he did use it to his advantage.

It made him seem loyal to Ganondorf when he didn't leave the room, and the extra icing on the cake was that he could pretend to develop separation anxiety. That would make him seem even more attached to him and that could only work out in his favor.

Whenever he came back from those trips or meetings, as soon as the doorknob turned, Link was there waiting right by the door. As soon as he entered, he would bombard him, usually wrapping himself around whatever body part he could, such as a leg or a arm. If he was feeling extra theatrical, he would run right up into his arms, rub his face into his chest and hug him tightly. The first few times, it actually startled Ganondorf and he had raised his hand to defend himself from what he thought would be Link attacking him. When he realized what Link was actually doing, he was pleasantly surprised. This sudden clingy, obedient Link was something he really liked! In his mind, he had finally broken through that fiery spirit of his and made him his total bitch, without actually completely killing his spirit. When some slaves had their spirits broken, they were dead on the inside. Not Link. He seemed more alive than ever and that gave Ganondorf chills.

This time when Ganondorf had come back from a 3 day trip, Link decided to really pour on the dramatics.

When Ganondorf came in, he tackle-hugged him like usual, making the older of the two chuckle.

"Master! I missed you! Please don't leave me here again! I hate it when you leave me here! I haven't eaten in days, master, and I couldn't sleep, either. Not without you here." He uttered sadly, looking up at him with his bright eyes. Hopefully, he sounded pitiful enough, and hopefully, the watered down warpaint he had used under his eyes that were meant to make his eyes look like they had bags under them were convincing enough.

The redhead looked at him with surprise because he honestly hadn't believed his 3 day business trip would have that much of an effect on his little slave. He couldn't exactly take the blond with him...

"You've certainly become affectionate these past few weeks, pet." He murmured, petting his head to comfort him. "My staff were supposed to have been feeding you these passed few days." Which, they had been, but Ganondorf didn't need to know that. Link was skinny enough now a days to pass for a thin, borderline starving slave. Truth be told, he just had a fast metabolism, so when he wasn't working out and didn't have muscles to bulk up his body, he looked like this.

"Well, lets get you some mutton and milk and then you can get some rest."

Link gleamed, both from having his act successfully convince Ganondorf and at the promise of his favorite food.

Sheik, though he disapproved, used the distraction of Link's plan to gather Intel. Of course he knew about Link's "plan". The first half of it anyway. He was a Sheikah after all. He moved with the shadows as well as Shadow himself. Ganondorf had been spending much more time with Link or away and that was just the break he needed, really. Exploring the castle was much less of a hassle if it's owner was busy with other things. He'd probably managed to gather the same details in a few days that Link had gathered in a few weeks.

If only Link would work with him... they could've probably already gotten any information they needed in a few days or less and could've broken out of here by now. Too bad the young hero was so hard headed and stubborn. Sheik didn't hold it against him, though. The guy still had a lot to learn. He would learn in due time, that, Sheik knew for sure. He had great faith in the hero.

Sheik could ask his master direct questions whereas Link had to take alot more steps to get to the same point Sheik was at with his grey haired master. Their dynamics were different, so of course their plans and tactics would differ as well. That was the main reason Link took much longer than Sheik in these types of things.

Link had eventually felt that he had worked up to being able to ask about his owner's future plans, so he tried it out one day, the day he knew that Ganondorf and the other villains would be meeting up as usual to chat and discuss evil things.

"Master? Will there be more pets in the castle?" He asked, trying to sound and look as innocent as possible as to not raise suspicion.

"I've a meeting today. Thats what we'll be discussing. Now, be a good boy and-"

"No! No, don't leave me here by myself, Master. I want to be with you. All the time!"

Link had been doing that as of late, almost annoyingly so. Unbeknownst to Ganondorf, he'd only been acting as if he just couldn't bare the thought of being even a second without his master.

It was part of the plan of gaining trust. And if he was always with him, he'd definitely gain some information, maybe even be able to plant bugs in his ear.

The blond had been also learning to distance himself emotionally from his master. It just really came down to separating what his body wanted and what his brain wanted, separating good sex from emotions. Separating his real self from roleplay.

It was working so far, so he kept up with it.

"This is a no pet allowed meeting." He informed him.

The pet shook his head. "I don't care, master. Please, I..." He began to look like he just may have a panic attack, his chest beginning to heave and his face showing various emotions much too quickly to be normal.

"For fuck sakes, alright. You can come." Ganondorf sighed, making a leash appear from dark magic and placing it onto Link's neck.

Biting back a smirk, he straightened up, suddenly feeling a whole lot better and looking it too.

Of course Link was immediately spotted once they got to the meeting room. "Ganondorf, sweety, I thought we agreed no pets at this meeting." Ghirahim murmured like a mother speaking to a toddler.

Almost sheepishly, Ganondorf rubbed the back of his head. "He seem to have developed separation anxiety. I can't really..." He sighed not even finishing his sentence because he didn't really need to.

The others snickered. "You are aware that you will help him get over that if you started leaving him places."

"...that's what developed it in the first place." He told them, sitting in the only open seat left.

Link sat next to his seat. At first, he did what was expected of him, which was to sit there and keep quiet.

All the while, he listened to every word and committed them to memory.

Zant planned on getting a pet, but he wasn't sure who he wanted as one.

Vaati planned on getting a pet for Shadow to play with, one whom his pet had been begging him to get for a while. This soon to be pet goes by the name of Vio.

Ghirahim was happy with the one he had now, he wasn't sure if he wanted another. He did have his eye on a man named Pipit though.

After much discussion about who should get who, Zant elected to get two slaves, the other two Links, Red and Blue if Vaati were to get Vio.

They laughed about how great of a feat it would be to have all of the Links and a Sheikah as sex slaves.

"Thats absolutely perfect. They can all stay at the playhouse and if our minions need a refresher, they can get one there." One suggested, gaining a nod of approval from every man sitting there.

"Well could record these sex sessions and punishments with a PictoBox and sell them to the highest paying bidders." Another suggested, gaining more nods.

"We could do that, and make even more money by letting the highest bidder sleep with them. Or beat them if they feel the need to."

This gained more hums and nods of approval, but that didn't sit well with Link at all. He felt a heavy weight settle at the bottom of his stomach and his chest filled with what felt like cold sludge.

"Alright. Well, now that everyone knows what's going on, lets get to building it. It needs to be grand! Extravagant! So, extravagant, that people kill and dream of coming here or being able to watch the videos. I want them to grow up wishing and praying for the day that they can step foot into the Pet PlayHouse!" Ghirahim shouted, raising his hands in the air as if he was inspired by it all.

A few of the men snorted while Vaati shook his head with a snicker. His friend was a total queer, but he loved it.

A simple clap of the hands and a blueprint was made. Ghirahim laid it out on the table and allowed everyone to look it over. Some adjustments were made, but once everything was talked over, the blueprints were handed over to construction minions. It was supposed to be up and running within the next couple of days or something, which didn't sit well with Link either. It made his anxiety even worse, but he also felt a bit of relief. Once he saw his friends, his loved ones, he was sure he'd have the strength to overcome the power that Ganondorf had over him.

When talk of trivial things began, Link quickly made a grunt to alert Ganondorf he was bored. Of course, Link's grunt went ignored amidst the gossip. So, he tried again a little louder. He was still ignored and he started whining, giving his master puppy dog eyes in case he decided to look down. All he was given was a dismissive wave.

Link was persistent though, and he began to rub his head along Ganondorf's body parts, like a cat that's feeling affectionate. The redhead glared down at him, taking his attention off of the group just for a few moments

"So, what do you think, Gan?" Vaati asked, knowing very well that the man hadn't been listening.

"I think that would be a great idea." He answered smoothly, earning himself laughter from the rest of the crew.

"You think that you should let your brother Demise fuck you in the butt?"

"Wait, what? No, no no-"

"Damn, Ganon. We knew you were a nasty bastard, but your own brother?" The rest of the crew broke out into snickers while the redhead rolled his eyes, a light blush adorning his cheeks.

"Whatever."

At this point, Link felt his master was distracted enough for him to sneak out unnoticed. Besides, he wasn't supposed to be at this meeting anyway. Surely, he won't be missed!

With little stealth, he left the room and went to go find Sheik. He didn't really have to think about where to find him either.

They met where they had their secret meeting last time. It was like Sheik could read his mind and know when Link was ready to do things, how he wanted to do them and when. That's what he liked about the Ninja. He was the very few people who knew him well enough to be able to pretty much read his mind.

Sheik had his back turned and had been looking over to where the minions were building the dreaded playhouse. He didn't have to turn to know when Link had arrived.

"Hello, hero." He greeted lightly.

"Alright, so I've been gaining information these last few days and here's what I know-"

Sheik answered before he could. "The playhouse will be finished being built today and everyone, Pipit, Vio, Red and Blue will be here by tomorrow."

Link had opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it upon hearing him say the exact information that he had gained not even a couple hours ago.

"Sheik...how long did you know that?"

"A few days." He simply said. If only the blond could see the smile behind his cowl. He'd definitely be even more upset than he was getting at the moment. If looks could kill, Sheik would be dead ten times over and the glare was becoming increasingly sharper, vicious. The Sheikah was unafraid, though. In fact, he liked that he was getting angry, he wanted him to become livid, because this was more of the Link he knew. The strong, bullheaded, sometimes irrational but very clever and intelligent Link. The submissive, sex addictive Link was fun, but he was supposed to be saving the world from the very same man he was sleeping with, not adhering to his wishes and sucking his penis whenever he liked.

"If you knew this, why the hell didn't you tell me?" The hero growled through gritted teeth. He had to remember to keep his voice down or the overlords might hear them. Honestly, he was having a hard time doing that though.

"You were avoiding me, hero. Besides, I know you had something to prove, more to yourself than to I, so I allowed you to have time to yourself to do it. You are healing, Link."

With clenched fists and harsh exhales, Link trembled, trying to keep his anger in check. He wasn't mad per-say that he had already known this information, but that the reason it took Link so long to even get the same details was because of Sheik! He had been the reason why Ganondorf had lost trust in him in the first place. That, and the fact that he hadn't even tried to seek him out even after he had gathered the intel because he thought that he needed to prove something to himself. Link had wasted his time avoiding someone who hadn't been looking to speak to him anyway.

He was angry because he was right.

Sheik was right.

"Whatever. We just need to be there tomorrow when they get here, make a plan with them to get the hell out of here and be done once and for all!

Sheik hummed in agreement. "But we have to go at the perfect time. I've found where they stored your weapons. The other's weapons will probably be put there as well, so we need to get to the weapons room before we go see them...and we'll need to find a way to smuggle the weapons in."

Things went silent while they were in thought, just watching the playhouse being built. Link perked up when he came up with an idea.

"Maybe Shadow can sneak them in. It's either that, or we sneak them in one at a time. I don't have enough clothing to hide it and your clothes are too tight, so it would have to be Shadow..."

Sheik tilted his head and murmured, "Yes, but at what price?" Shadow Link wouldn't just do them a favor out of the kindness of his heart, he always wanted something in return.

At that, Link sighed. What else did they have to offer other than sex and or freedom?

He shrugged his shoulders, "You might need to fuck him senseless to get him to agree with us. Either that, or we have to offer him a weapon...wait, wasn't he in love with Vio? Can't we just offer him several dates with Vio?" He laughed at the thought. "Its for the good of mankind...Vio would have to go on the dates otherwise he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"That just might work, hero."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unprepared chap 9? 11? Idunno?
> 
> Hahaha, okay, so, after the last chapter, I got tons of messages saying that you guys wanted to keep all the yaoi...and even have more of it. X'D so...I'm just going to consider the last chapter and this chapter as your 'yaoi break' and continue on with all the yaoi afterwards... but have more plot as the focus. Sounds fair?
> 
> Also, you guys wanted Mpreg? Um...I hadn't considered it before...but if it's what you guys want xD
> 
> But...I won't have a pregnant Link preform sexual acts, thats just strange. We will see...about everything else though. Heh.
> 
> I think I'll end this story in about 2-3 chapters. It's gone on long enough. XD

 

* * *

The next day, Link and Sheik met up earlier that morning to try and carry on with their plans. They would have to split up for the first half of it, which didn't really sit well with Link, but it had to be done.

Sheik was on the duty of finding Shadow and convincing him to bring the weapons to the playhouse. That had to be done in a crucial time frame. Two pets gone without super vision or permission wasn't really allowed in the castle.

The catch was that Link had to go see the others to see if they were even physically capable of fighting back and using their weapons before Sheik could execute his half. Bringing these sacred items would be a waste of time if they weren't strong enough to use them. They could only go one at a time, otherwise they'd raise suspicion. So, Link would check on his friends and if they were well enough, formulate a plan with them. Then, he'd take the information back to Sheik and Shadow, who'd smuggle their things in and when they had the perfect opportunity, they'd storm the castle and escape through a portal that Shadow would create and close when they all made it through.

That was the plan.

Today was the day! Today was the day they'd all begin the fight for their freedom.

Everything would've went smoothly, save for a hiccup in their plan. The hiccup in their plan was Ganondorf, of course. It was as if he could sense something was going on with Link.

After the hero and the Sheikah met up just as the sun crept to its position in the sky, he'd made his way back into the room just as Ganondorf was waking up. Instead of trying to slide underneath the sheets and lay as if he's been there the whole time, he stood in front of the mirror, pretended to "fix up" his hair and "freshen up". He watched Ganondorf sit up in the bed from the mirror.

"Good morning, Master." Link greeted him politely.

The male only stared at him, a hint of a suspicious glint in his eyes. This made Link want to start squirming, drop to his knees and beg for forgiveness for making a plan to betray him. Did he know? Could he tell something was up just by looking at him?

Ganondorf simply smiled at him, though it still put Link on edge.

"Yes, Master?"

Silently, Ganondorf slid from the warmth and comfort of his cotton sheets and headed straight for Link. His steps were heavy and quick, they were nearly in time with Link's quickening heartbeat.

The blond closed his eyes in preparation of being smacked, but when he felt those mighty, muscled arms curl around his slender frame he opened them to see those crimson eyes staring back at him in the reflective glass upon the wall.

Surprisingly, Ganondorf embraced him from behind while still sporting that smile.

"Your skin is beginning to glow, my pet."

Was it? Link hadn't taken any notice. He didn't feel any different nor did he look any different. What was he going on about and why was he still smiling?

"It might be because of the new bath soap, master." Link chirped, though Ganondorf could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

"You have life growing inside of you." Ganondorf murmured, rubbing his belly tenderly.

Tilting his head with confusion, Link looked at him in the mirror. What was this guy an idiot? The ginger had just woken up... perhaps he wasn't quite yet completely awake and the delirium of his dreams still lingered.

"I'm not saying that you are dumb, master, but you should know that men can't be pregnant."

Never missing a beat, Ganondorf simply sniggled at his naive pet.

"Well, my pet, you should know that dark magic makes anything possible."

Honestly, Link had been a little skeptical, but the more Ganondorf explained, the more he began to believe it.

So, instead of aphrodisiac, he'd been dousing his food with a magic substance he had made specially for the blond hero. One that would make him capable of bearing children. The taste and scent of it was undetectable unless one specifically knew what to look for. Link never had a clue, never even suspected anything of the sort. Having been used to the aphrodisiac, he never expected it to ever change. His meat had been tainted with the stuff since he first got to the palace.

"Have you eaten yet?" Ganondorf asked him.

Right now, Link felt much too sick to eat. He needed to see Sheik. _Now._

"I have not, master. I will call for the servants to make something for me." He murmured lowly.

After placing a surprisingly sweet kiss to his neck, Ganondorf backed away and began to get ready for the day.

This left Link to this thoughts momentarily.

Link wasn't sure how to feel about this situation. Of course, what Ganondorf was saying made sense, but there was the chance that he was lying. Why would he lie about something like this, though? He didn't waste time with silly lies, but there were somethings he could get out of it. If Link believed himself to be pregnant, he would be more docile, cautious and careful. He wouldn't do anything to endanger another life. Ganonforf would have a reason to control him better and keep an eye on him more often.

Link had worked hard to build the mental block against the villain that he had in the last few weeks, but having this baby could reverse it all. It was a good move on Ganondorf's part.

Besides, how was Link supposed to know for sure whether or not he was pregnant?

If he truly was...well...

Having Ganondorf's baby would be a great honor, a great tribute to his master. Giving him life was the ultimate gift of appreciation to him. Why wouldn't he want to give that to him?

The blond shook his head, clearing those toxic thoughts from his mind. He owed Ganondorf nothing and shouldn't give him gifts as valuable as a child's life, no matter how fun it might've been making that child.

He shuddered.

If he were actually pregnant, he couldn't, wouldn't dispose of the baby. He couldn't let the redhead father it either, he wouldn't make the best father...

Or would he? What if he changed for the better when the child was born?

How would the child look? Would he have Link's ocean blue eyes combined with Ganondorf's sanguine locks?

Speaking of looks...

What if it wasn't actually Ganondorf's child? He had been using that dark potion to make him capable of bearing children for a while now. Link has slept with plenty of people in that time frame...

What if it was Sheik's or Vaati's or even Ghirahim's?

He shook his head, too many thoughts were running around in his mind at the time. One thought process at a time.

Assuming that he _was having_ **Ganondorf's** child, what was he supposed to do?

Stay and see if Ganondorf would be a great father to it?

Leave and risk hurting it and himself in the process?

 

\--------------------------------------------------

It was tough, but he had found the time to speak with Sheik later on in the afternoon without raising suspicions from their owners. He couldn't not speak with him, the matter was much too urgent. Their plan was on a time crunch, sure, but this was important to Link.

"Sheik! There's...I have a problem." Link let out a trembling breath, taking the time to gather himself. The Sheikah stayed silent, never showing an inkling of emotion as he waited for his friend to continue speaking. Whatever was to come passed his lips was sure to be quite interesting if it has the hero in near shambles.

"I'm pregnant." He finally said.

Sheik continued looking upon him with no apparent expression or emotion. "That is no problem, hero. You will simply have to continue on with the mission whilst having life inside of you. That child cannot grow in this unhealthy environment. You will need to take this as even more initiative for you to get out of here."

The wisdom of Sheik was endless. He was right. If he were to have this child, he'd need to be able to raise it away from these dark beings. It was for the best!

Link couldn't have sex while he was pregnant anyway. His nose wrinkled at the thought. It wouldn't be fair to the baby. If he and his master could no longer have sex, Ganondorf really had no power over him anymore.

"He's going to be keeping more of an eye on me, now."

"That may be true, but no longer can he punish or hurt you when you carry the heir to his reign. It is much too risky."

These were just the words he needed to hear. They soothed him dearly because Sheik had yet to be wrong. But at the same time, Ganondorf was creative, he could probably find a way to punish him without hurting the child. It was only smart to stay cautious.

"Thank you, Sheik. I don't know what I'd do without you." Sheik was his lifeline, his support system. If he hadn't become Ghirahim's pet, Link wouldn't have had a chance of getting out of here on his own. Thank the goddesses for Sheik!

Before they parted, Sheik handed Link the map of the interior of the Playhouse.

He had to commit it to memory, because on the off chance that they did get caught and the guards found the map on his person, that could cause some big issues. It would be evidence of conspiracy and rule breaking. Plus, he'd be wasting precious time looking back and forth between the map and his surroundings. On top of that, he wouldn't be as aware of his surroundings as he needed to be if he was focused on where his location was on the sheet of paper.

Link's eyes scanned over the sheet over and over and over again until it was completely memorized. It didn't take very long as adventuring and maps was his livelihood.

ThePlayhouse came complete with its very own auditorium that had more or less, 5,000 cushioned seats and complicated equipment just for the "performances" that were sure to happen here. Attached to this building was another one that was more of a lounge where villains could be dined a wined, where they could relax and catch up on gossip. Entry fees for this alone was 5000 rupees per person per hour.

Up stairs, on the second floor, were special rooms. The special rooms were where the villains could have their personal time with the new pets. Their living quarters were upstairs on the third floor.

When he and Sheik parted, he went back to his master's bedroom and waited.

Having waited all day, growing more and more anxious, Link was relieved when the clock struck 4:32 PM. This was the time that Ganondorf would leave for the meeting that was held at 4:45. His mansion was rather large, so it took exactly 8 minutes to get from their master bedroom to the usual meeting room all the way on the other side of the massive place. He liked to be to his meetings 5 minutes early.

As usual, Link would beg his master not to leave him behind, but to take him instead. The larger of the two would refuse, telling him that pets were no longer allowed, but that he'd be back soon. The blond would then look very dejected and pout as Ganondorf made his way out of the room and to his destination. He had to make sure he did the usual things he did, otherwise he might raise suspicions and he definitely didn't need that.

They had calculated a specific and very crucial time frame to get in, plan, and get out. There was no time for anything else because that would risk them getting caught. They had calculated an average time that the meetings were held after computing all the times for the 13 most recent meetings. On average, they lasted 32 minutes and 46 seconds. If they ended early, they had to shave 10 minutes more or less and still calculate enough time for Link to get back into the room before Ganondorf. The Playhouse was much further than the meeting room.

In short, their time frame was 12 minutes and 52 seconds. That was if they ended the meeting early, which didn't happen often, but they couldn't rule out the possibility completely. The risk was much too high to make small mistakes such as not accounting for them ending the meeting early, late guards coming around the corner, nosy masters, ect...

It was now time.

Finally, finally he could see his friends!

Sheik serving as a distraction was just extra precautions to ensure Link did not get caught. Afterwards, he would be doing his real half of their mission. Knowing Sheik was on the job made it that much easier to infiltrate the Playhouse. It put his mind at ease, Sheik never let him down. The clothed ninja had mentioned earlier that Ganondorf wouldn't be able to punish him while he carried his child, but knowing him, he just might find a way. Punishment may be severe _because_ he's having his child.

In the case that Sheik was right, which he probably was, the guards didn't know he was pregnant. They would most likely try harming him in some way...

After having waited 8 minutes to ensure his master was in the meeting room, he took off like a rocket, out of the room, down the hall and to the backyard. Any servants who saw him simply ignored him for the time being, they needed to get shit done, lest they be beheaded by the master of the gigantic establishment.

Coming through the entrance was just a dumb thing to do, especially on a stealth mission like this. There was a spot in the back yard of the mansion, near the large tree he and Sheik fucked in, where there was a hole that led to an underground route underneath the playhouse. Link could only guess that the workers built it to make traveling a little easier or as an escape route or even to stash things and hide away from their bosses for a while. This was the path he was going to take to the Playhouse. The tunnel ended was short and he ended under the floor boards of the back of the stage, where they had slutty costumes hanging on racks and many, many toys laying around. Looking between the cracks and listening for any footsteps, he made sure the coast was clear. Only then did he lift the two wooden boards and climb his way out. The area was well lit, so that meant that workers were around here somewhere. He'd need to hurry the hell up and make sure he stayed in the shadows as much as possible. Link shuffled the boards back into their proper places before easing his way to the nearby staircase.

Bright blue eyes scanned around the area, trying to detect any sign of movement, any sign of life that could derail their whole entire plan. Often, he checked over his shoulders just so he could make sure no one would be coming up behind him. Honestly, it reminded him of his more adventurous days. The adrenaline was flowing through him and his heart was racing, but it was in a good way. He realized that he missed this. The danger...the thrill...saving lives.

What had he been doing all this time? What was Hyrule like now?

He plastered himself against the stair railings, wincing when his weight made it shake and the sounds of metal shifting and clanging rang about. Sounds of people talking had managed to knock him out of his thoughts and he was quick enough to take action to avoid whatever made that sound. As they neared him, he counted the number of voices. There were one...two...three people walking about this floor. Must've been the techies for the auditorium. Luckily for him, their light chatter had covered up the sound of the railing and they were too busy goofing off to see him.

The blond had barely managed to avoid running into them. He heaved a great sigh and traveled up the next flight of stairs. He trotted up the stairs, taking three at a time so he could reach his friends faster.

Boy, was he glad when he finally made it. There were more stairs than he had accounted for and truth be told, he was panting lightly. His legs were on fire, but he simply shook them out as he took a look around. There was only one bathroom, and it was to his right, down the hall. It had no door. To his left and slightly down the hall were 4 rooms. They also were door-less, which allowed Link to peer into the rooms with ease.

They all had their own separate rooms, each bare and void of all colors but shades of their own. They were all fitted to their personalities as well. Vio's room contained scientific things and bookshelves, though they were all plastic and you couldn't actually pull away a book. Red's room contained toy ovens and many stuffed animals, which he thoroughly enjoyed and slept with to comfort himself while Blue was unable to cuddle him at night. Blue's room had sports items, balls and toys for children who may have wanted to become boxers when they got older.

The fourth one...well, he wasn't really sure. It was a snot yellow color. Who did that remind him of?

Link found this floor eerily similar to a customized doll house. What the hell was Ganondorf thinking?

"Guys...Guys? It's me!" He half shouted, half whispered in case someone just happened to walk by. No way did he need them to overhear what was about to go on.

The innocent Red was the first to poke his head out of the door-less room. Even after being kidnapped, he was a little too trusting and still very curious, so of course he wanted to see what the commotion was about. Immediately, when he saw Link, he gasped and ran straight towards him.

"Green! Green, it's really you!" Tears pooled in his eyes as his arms encircled the man he hadn't seen in so, so long.

"Green? Are you sure it's not a hologram this time? A trick?" Someone mumbled from another room.

Link snickered as Red rubbed his face in his chest and his hands crept to pinch his cheeks. For reassurance purposes of course.

"He feels real!" Wailed Red in response.

Two more blond heads wearing colored hats peeked out from their rooms. Vio and Blue went silent before also rushing forward towards their loved one. Link spread his arms wide, allowing them all to group hug tightly. The warmth of their bodies and their sweet scents reminded him of the glory days, it filled him with courage and determination. Goddesses, how he missed them dearly! Nothing was said for a long time while they embraced, basking in each other's love and warmth.

When they all hugged, he noticed two things: 1, the strength of their hugs and 2, that they were all wearing some sort of devices on their ankles.

The first one was good, because that meant they were able to fight. The second, not so much. They were well, but whatever they had gripping their ankles posed an issue.

Everyone pulled away after having gotten a fill of being reunited and Vio caught him up as soon as he noticed his wondering eyes.

"I've been working on rewiring the devices to stop tracking our locations and, instead, go through a loop; Make it seem as if we're going about our daily routines on this floor. It's quite difficult when I do not have the proper tools to do so. Also, the alarms go off at night if we are to step passed our door frames. We're unable to sneak away under to cloak and safety of darkness."

Unless he could hack those devices, they'd have to escape in broad daylight and risk being caught by all the people who would be sure to be out and about. Finding Vio some tools or leaving in broad daylight were both risky moves, but obviously, one was less risky than the other. Perhaps Sheik could find him something to use while he finds their weapons as well.

"If finding tools poses too great an issue, you can simply retrieve the key that unlocks these devices and shuts off the alarm systems." Vio mused.

"If these are tracking devices, that means someone would have to be monitoring you guys, right? That means there's a room somewhere, probably with a set of keys..." Link replied.

So now, they could either find the tools, or find a key. Both had their own little challenges, so they might as well do both just in case one plan doesn't work out. They needed to find keys to be able to take the device off, and they'd need the tools to hack into it's systems and be able to trick whoever was in charge of that. That left a question.

"Where am I supposed to hide the key when I find it and bring it here?" Link asked.

Ganondorf had him wearing an outfit designed by Ghirahim. It was skintight, with diamond cut outs that ran up the inner thighs, up his the sleeves of his arms and one large one on his abdomen. No where he could hide a key without it being easily seen.

All three of his brethren gave him a look. Red, with his hands clasped together held up near his chest, had his eyebrows furrowed together in slight worry and his lips firmly together. Blue's expression was one corner of his mouth tugging upwards in an amused smirk and one slender brow raised. Vio had a more "matter of fact" sort of expression. Deep down, Link could tell that he, too, was amused.

Their expressions varied, but they all meant the same thing and Link knew it.

"Seriously? In my ass?"

"Shuddup and take one for the team." Blue complained, already tired of his shit.

Well...if he had too...

Damn, that was going to be really uncomfortable. He hoped Sheik would find the tools first before he could find the key to be honest.

"Okay, I need to start getting back before time is up. Sheik and I will be coming back to drop off your weapons and maybe the tools and I'll work on finding the key. We'll make a plan to escape then. By the way, who's room is that and where are they?"

"Pipit's, and they took him earlier. Not sure where or why." Red answered. "I just hope he's okay."

Yet another problem. What would they want with Pipit and why did they even bring him here?

He would have to think it over later, right now, he needed to form that plan and get back into his room before Ganondorf came back.

"Alright, so I snuck in here using an underground tunnel that leads to the stage of the first floor. There are two loose floorboards that are backstage on the first floor. They're easy to miss, but they creak a little louder than the rest and they have splashes of white paint on them. After we do away with those ankle things and we have your weapons, we'll escape through there to the main mansion. We've been trying to recruit Shadow for help-"

Vio groaned and rolled his eyes. He hated even hearing the name of his ex.

Link continued on after the interruption. "If we make it there and Shadow holds up his end of the bargain, we'll have him open up a portal to Hyrule, and all us of will be set free. But he won't do it for free...I meant to tell you, Vio...that we might've promised him a date with Midna...and...sex with you...and that you would find him a cure so that he wouldn't burn in the sunlight and give him the Wind Waker so he could play the Song of Passing and turn day into night whenever he wanted..." Link mumbled quietly, seeing Vio began to glare daggers at him.

"You did what?! Why-"

"Look, we have to do whatever is necessary for survival! Ah...I've got to go. If there are inconsistencies or you guys come up with something better, you can tell me about a new plan. I'll try to be back within three days. You guys listen out for gossip and plans from the employees and you guys try to map out the area when you can, okay? You guys stay safe until then, okay?" Link hugged them all individually before taking his leave.

Thanks to their safe planning, he was able to make it back without getting caught.

Ganondorf had come back into the room a few minutes later than he had, just as he'd planned. He was looking more worn out than usual, though, which made Link a little suspicious.

"What did you guys talk about in that meeting, if I may ask, Master?" He was giving his best innocent look.

Ganondorf flopped onto the bed after stripping himself of his cape and other articles of clothing. As if Link was a human sized teddy bear, he gathered him into his arms and snuggled him tightly.

"We brought in a special guest from the Playhouse to test some things out on and entertain us today. That is all you need to know."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll stop it here. Ugh. I have no motivation to write this anymore but I want to finish it for you guysssssss)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unprepared chap 12?
> 
> Been a long while, I know, I know. Sorry. What can I say?
> 
> I gave you two sex scenes, and some plot movement. Good enough? Next chap will be just plot and emotional scenes! And probably a very, very short sex scene.)

Unprepared chap 12?

Been a long while, I know, I know. Sorry. What can I say?

I gave you two sex scenes, and some plot movement. Good enough? Next chap will be just plot and emotional scenes! And probably a very, very short sex scene.)

 

Connecting the dots of Red's words from earlier and Ganondorf's words just now, he realized that they'd taken Pipit from the Playhouse just to screw him at the meeting. It made perfect sense as to why his master had come back looking...disheveled. That wasn't quite the description, but Link couldn't quite come up with the perfect word for it. Ganondorf liked to keep up with his looks. Every strand in his scarlet locks had its place and in its place he made sure they stayed. His clothing was always wrinkle, stain and dust free. Most villains stayed with the style of looking filthy and unkempt, but Master Ganondorf was not that kind of man. This, Link liked about his master, so when it wasn't upheld, he would definitely notice.

The stain at the bottom of his shirt was the first thing that had caught the eyes of the fallen hero, apart from his hair, which had locks askew, as if someone had combed their fingers through it. Upon further inspection, he spotted a _hicky_ peaking out from Ganondorf's collar.

Link's lips pressed together firmly and his jaw tightened.

_He was jealous. He was livid!_

How dare Ganondorf allow Pipit of all people to leave a hicky upon his skin?! Link wasn't even allowed to do that, yet this bumbling fool was?

He knew better than to show it, show that he was seething with rage from his observations, otherwise he'd be letting on that he knew more than he should've. Even still, why in the hell did his Master think that it was perfectly okay to take someone else other than him? To allow them to mark his skin and claim him? Was his perfect bum and pouty lips not good enough? He had to choose Pipit of all people?

Link had spent a great deal of time removing his attachment from the evildoer who'd captured him long ago, but often times he'd relapse into feeling great bouts of emotion towards him. Today, it was jealousy.

"Master, I will be attending the rest of these meetings with you from now on." Link told him firmly. The demand had caused Ganondorf to snort with great amusement. Who did his slave think he was to be making such demands? Why did he want to anyway?

"You are not allowed to attend anymore meetings, my pet. We've discussed this already. Your separation anxiety has to get better by us being apart."

"But I don't want to be apart!" He whined, but his tone was much different than from when he'd normally cry about being separated from his master. Typically, he was acting, but at this current moment, he was just pissed. Link really just wanted to be there to observe and listen to whatever would be going on. He just needed Ganondorf to stick to one hole at a time, not share his seed with the unworthy! This might as well be treason.o his empire, his kindgom of darkness?

This was cheating and Link would not tolerate it.

Being no fool, Ganondorf picked up on the mood change, as he could feel it in the air and could feel all the tension in his muscles. He wasn't as clueless as Link liked to think he was when it came to these sorts of things. He was an all powerful villain, and Link thought that he couldn't sense mood switches from the person who'd he'd enslaved for a year or two and is now having him house the heir to his empire, his kingdom of darkness? How foolish of him. Still, it was fun to let think Link think he could pull something like this over his eyes.

"Pet-"

"Master," Link interrupted, seeming quite snarky. "I'd just like to remind you that my holes are yours to be used…Yours and yours only…"

' _I'd also like to remind you that your cock is mine to be used…mine and mine only…'_

Oh, when he went back to the Playhouse, Pipit was going to face his wrath.

"I'm well aware of what is mine, Link." Ganondorf had a bit of a purr in his voice. What, another mood change? He'd gone from calm, to feisty to now…horny? Was Link feeling a little frisky today? It certainly seemed like it. Probably all the hormones from the baby.

"So show me." Link demanded daringly. Ganondorf raised an eyebrow, highly entertained with this demanding Link. It was quite refreshing to say the least. Although he wanted to fuck the daylights out of him, he wasn't going to with the heir to his kingdom of darkness inside of his body. At least not without using a protective spell to keep his child from seeing, feeling, being disturbed by or even knowing the activity that was about to go down. Even if it was still in the beginning stages of life, and probably had yet to develop sensors, nerves, skin, eyes and the rest, he couldn't risk anything at all hurting his flesh and blood.

Lightly tugging Link onto his back, he placed his hand over his stomach. The large bear palm he called a hand glowed a dark orange for only a short time before the spell was complete. It would wear off in a few days or so. Link could connect the dots of what just happened and made a definite mental note of it. Sheik would be hearing about this later.

Getting down to business, Ganondorf flipped his pet back over onto his stomach and propped his hips up. Link's round bottom was high in the air while his chest was pressed into the bed. From this angle, he could see Link's manhood becoming semi hard already. What a horny little slut he was. The smirk slid onto his lips as he gave that fat bottom a firm spank, making Link gasp and jerk from the hit.

"It seems like you've got an attitude problem today, my pet." He muttered, giving him another swat. It was much shaper than the last and Link whined at the pain that blossomed into tiny waves of pleasure.

"I'm not sorry." Boasted the bottom.

Again, his eyebrows raised. Wow. Link really was just _begging_ him to dominate him. Where had this sudden change come from, he wondered? He could think about it later, right now he had some business to attend to.

He trailed a finger downwards, from his winking hole to his soft balls and his dangling semi hard cock. The finger flirted with the slit, and then made its reappearance at the male's hole where it began to make its rounds again. Link's moans were soft in this moment, but after only a short while did he grow impatient. The swordsmen could never take took much teasing, it always drove him insane. Each time the finger started over, it was as if his body had grown more sensitive, so his body was jerking, jolting and bucking at the wonderful sensations Ganondorf was providing him.

Rolling his hips whenever the finger grazed his hole in hopes that it would slip in, he whined once more.

"Master˜ I thought you said you were going to show me you were aware that I was all yours. It certainly…nghh…doesn't seem like you are." He quipped.

Having heard enough of his back talking for one day, as interesting as it was, he moved himself in front of Link. He sat with his back against the intricate twists and turns of the wooden headboard and propped his legs up on either side of his pet's head. His own cock was semi hard, but it wouldn't be that way for very long.

"Mmmm," He purred, running his fingers along Link's soft lips and soon sticking them into his mouth. "My pet's mouth has been really running off of the rails lately. Perhaps I've been much too nice to you as of late. That's the only explanation as to why you think you can speak to me in a manner such as this. We're going to remedy both of our problems, aren't we, Link?" He stuck his fingers in as deep as they could go, right until Link gagged and even then he didn't remove his fingers. Instead, he stroked his tongue with his fingers, wanting to gather as much saliva as he could to have an ample amount to prep his hole. And from the look on Link's face, the one he got when he was particularly loving what was going on, that lusty, dazed expression where his cheeks were turning to a light pink and the lust literally glittered in his eyes, he could tell he was loving it.

"Uh huh!" Link nodded, eyes rolling upwards slightly as he gagged somewhat harshly again. He was drooling, which pleased Ganondorf. The man removed his 4 fingers, watching the stings of saliva connect them to that pouty mouth momentarily before they dissipated. He stuck his fingers back in and removed them quickly, watching the strings appear and disappear again. Damn, something about that had him getting very, very hard. Link too.

Now, they both were getting rather turned on and things were heating up in their bedroom very quickly.

"Master, may I please have your cock in my mouth? Please?" Link begged, squirming and inching towards it. His mouth was watering at just the thought of being able to taste it. He held his mouth open and stuck his tongue out like a good pet, looking up at Ganondorf with puppy dog eyes.

Ganondorf grabbed his own cock and teased the pleading pet with it. He smacked him in the face with it a couple of times, rubbed the leaking head on his lips and cheeks, but never gave him the direct taste he was begging for. Just the smell of his fat dick was driving Link's lust meters sky high.

"You don't seem like you want it enough. Beg me."

Link whimpered, inching even closer and trying to catch his cock in his mouth.

"Please! Master! I need to have it, please! I need to taste it! _Please!_ " The thick girth had made it close enough to his mouth to where he could take a chance and latch onto it. Never one to miss an opportunity, he did exactly that. Brought it into his mouth and began to suck on it lightly. But only for a few seconds before it was yanked away from him and he was slapped for insubordination.

"Did I fucking give you permission to suck my cock?" Ganondorf growled, making Link's dick twitch.

"N-no, sir." Link answered, biting his lip and looking like he might make another lunge for it. "I just want it so badly…"

Ganondorf snorted, letting his cock fall into the boys open mouth and rest on top of his tongue. So badly, Link wanted to start sucking on it, but he still had not been giving the command yet. It was like putting a donut in a dogs mouth and not allowing them to eat it until given permission.

"You're so greedy. Greed only comes from spoiling. Perhaps I've spoiled you too much in the time we've been together."

Spoiled? Link would never be able to get enough of the other's cock! He thought he wasn't getting it enough sometimes. In fact, sometimes he wondered if Ganondorf was depriving him of it!

Disagreeing with his master, he shook his head negatively and said, "Huh uh!" He couldn't say much else with his tongue out, a dick resting ontop of it and his mouth wide open.

"Suck it."

Finally being given the command, Link sucked on his cock as if his life depended on it. He let it slide halfway down his throat, mouth still open, and bobbed his head back and forth. The tongue massaged the underside of his cock and his warm, wet throat massaged the rest.

Ganondorf groaned and his hips bucked. "Good boy."

He knew sloppy, wet sounds were what drove the bigger of the two insane, so he made sure that he was making the loudest, wettest sounds he could make.

**Schlurp schrlurp!** Was the sound he would make when he was sucking as hard as he could, as if he never wanted his cock to leave his mouth while pulling Ganondorf's cock out of his mouth with his hand. This created a suction so great, Ganondorf felt as if his soul would be sucked right out of his cock.

**Schwelch!** Was the sound he would make when he deepthroated his master and swallowed around him, using his throat to constrict around his master's girth with a vengeance, only to bob his head and have it occasionally hit the back of his throat.

**Shlip shlop slurp!** Was the sound he made when he stroked Ganondorf's cock while sucking his balls into his mouth and gently massaging them with his tongue.

He wasn't the only one that enjoyed these sounds. They turned Link on as well. Driving his master insane with pleasure was quite arousing for him.

Ganondorf threw his head back and moaned loudly, growling at just how good his pet was with those damned lips. In this position, he could have his cock sucked and look at both Link's bubble butt swaying in the air and those beautiful cerulean eyes looking up at him, eager to please. Fuck, the sight had his cock throbbing in his uke's mouth. Link never broke eye contact unless his eyes watered and he needed to blink away the tears.

"Now, say you're sorry." He commanded as he stuffed the male's mouth with his cock, using his hips to shove his dick deeper and face fuck him.

His cock was much too big to try and open his mouth wider so that he could speak. Still, he tried to speak with it in his mouth. Drool dripped down his chin at his second and third attempt. Eventually, he managed to say, "I…ahhryy!"

"Hmm? What was that?" Ganondorf face fucked him harder, making Link gag hard. It rendered him completely unable to talk, which pleased the ginger as well. He took his gagging as an apology for now.

"Thank me for being so generous and giving you a taste of my cock." He pulled his cock from his mouth to allow him to breathe. Link gasped and panted, trying to fill his lungs with air before he would have to go back down.

"Thank you so much, master! Your cock tastes so good! I love it!" Link's expression was so goddess- damned lewd, Ganondorf damn near flipped him over and took him right then and there.

Link's hair had gotten longer since the day he'd captured him. It made it easy to swoop it all into one pony tail and then use that pony tail to control where his head was going. He did exactly that and made Link deep throat his cock. He ensured that every inch of his thick cock was inside of Link's throat and he held him there for at least 30 seconds. When he tried to come up for air, he was simply shoved back down and told that he would be released when Ganondorf said so. Link hadn't meant to, but he came right then and there, soiling the sheets with his seed. Luckily for him Ganondorf hadn't taken notice, even though he was trembling from the power of his release. He probably couldn't see the white puddle from where he was sitting.

With the other hand that was still covered with Link's saliva, he leaned forward and slid his wet digits into the other's hole to begin prepping him for the fuck fest that was about to ensue. Link's hole accepted the fingers with ease, swallowing them whole with no issue. The uke began to moan at finally being filled, but fingers could never compare to the real thing.

While his left hand continued to make Link swallow his cock whole, his right hand finger fucked him, pressing his prostate and making scissoring motions to stretch him out. At least this way, Link didn't have to concentrate on sucking cock while getting a prostate massage. He definitely wouldn't be able to focus. He could barely stop himself from throwing his hips back so that he could get those fingers in even deeper.

After Ganondorf deemed him good and stretched out and his cock nice and wet, he removed his dick from the hero's mouth and then pushed his hips down so that he was laying flat on his stomach. Getting behind him, he took the time to admire the boy's reddened cheeks, before adjusting him into a new position.

With his legs pressed together, and Ganondorf's legs on the outside of his own, his hole would be _twice_ as tight than it normally is. Ganondorf slid into his hole slowly, considering he was facing some resistance from just how tight his pet was. Small groans and whimpers came from the fallen hero, although they weren't all because he was in pain. It was just uncomfortable in the beginning. At least his master was taking the time to enter him slowly, it meant he cared for his body.

"Relax your hole, pet." Ganondorf demanded, giving his ass a slap.

"N-ngh! Sorry, sir…" It took a few moments, but Link forced himself to completely relax every muscle in his body so that it would be at least a little easier to enter him.

But once he was fully sheathed inside of Link's hole, they both moaned out. The evil doer didn't move right away, he had to take a moment to revel in the tight heat that was Link's hole. When he was ready and had grown a little impatient, Link wiggled his hip, signaling for his master to get it moving. With a smirk, Ganondorf pulled out and left only the head inside of him before using all the force his hips could muster up and ramming himself back into Link's hole. The pet cried out from both surprise and pleasure. As usual, he'd managed to hit his prostate dead on, and as usual, Link was already seeing stars. He inhaled sharply, body jerking from the pleasure that had overwhelmed it momentarily.

He wasn't sure how it was possible, but after a few moments of thrusting, he started going faster and harder, reaching speeds that shouldn't have been physically possible. The bed was making a constant " **bang bang bang bangbangbangbangbangbangbangbang!"** that was loud enough to have some guards scrambling to come to what they thought was their aid. Though once they got to the door they could hear Link's incessant, wanton screams of, "You're pounding my ass so good, master!" and " I love your cock, please, sir, may I have more!" They began to blush and didn't want to miss the opportunity of this. They peaked through the crack of the door and began touching themselves at the sight.

It was as if his balls were spanking him just from how fast and how hard Ganondorf was going. Link wasn't sure if he was going to be able to stop himself from cumming at this rate.

Once he got enough of that, he decided to switch things up. Moving himself off of the bed and standing up, he grabbed his lover by the hips and yanked him backwards and upwards, holding him up about waist high. Instinctively, Link's legs wrapped around Ganondorf's waist for extra support and rested his hands on Ganondorf's thighs as the ginger gripped Link's hips. It was effortless the way he held his body up and continued to fuck him like a filthy whore. He wasn't thrusting his hips, he was moving Link's body back and forth, using his body like some little sex toy. They had never done this position, the super man, before and honestly, Link was absolutely loving it. The feeling was amazing.

"Master! Sir, may I please cum?" He whimpered, cock bouncing and ready to release. The head was leaking profusely.

Ganondorf didn't answer, he was too busy watching his cock slide in and out of the other's body.

Link just couldn't stop moaning at all. He knew his voice would be gone by the end of the night if they kept this up. He was getting in so deep, stretching him so wide, goddesses he wanted to cum so damn bad.

Could Pipit please his master like he could? He hoped Ganondorf learned his lesson and remembered that no one could ever compare to him. No one! He would fight Pipit if it meant keeping Ganondorf as his seme.

Now, he used a hand to bring Link up by the chest so he was upright instead of parallel to the floor. Link hooked an arm around his shoulders so he could stay supported, but was much too weak to do much of anything now. The pleasure coursing through his entire being had caused his muscles to be absolutely useless in moments like these. Hell, the guy could hardly even breathe, even now and he had not done any work. Ganondorf realized this and made some slight adjustments. He unhooked Link's arm from his shoulders and then looped his own arms under Link's, over his chest, and then behind his head. This helped him to say upright and in proper position.

The bully, this position was called. It was driving Link crazy because now, Ganondorf was working with the forces of gravity and his own body weight to drop him straight down onto his cock. He was being stuffed and impaled over and over, deeper and deeper each time. Even if he wanted to, which he didn't, there was no escaping it. All he could do was take that cock in his hole like a little bitch.

"Master! Master! N—gh—a-aah! Pl-please! I need to cum! May I please, please cum! I've been a good boy! My cock is aching!" He whimpered, trying to hold back from blowing his load everywhere. He'd came not long ago, but with the way Ganondorf was fucking him today, his dick couldn't help but to stay hard and want to release for yet another time.

"Shut your whore mouth and take this cock! I'll let you know when you can cum."

Well, he didn't. Not after 10 minutes of getting fucked like this did he allow Link to cum. Link tried so hard to hold it back but he just couldn't any longer. With a call of his name, he came not once in this position, but twice within a 3 minute time span. Ganondorf's hands were too busy holding him up to grip his cock and block the orgasm, so he took advantage of that and came. Disobeying orders would definitely land him some punishment time, but he would deal with it when the time came.

When he came for the third time that night, milk squirted from his nipples. It surprised him, but he couldn't give it very much thought considering his orgasm made his vision go pitch black and his body go taunt for a while. When it ran its course, he saw the massive puddles of white he'd made on the ground beneath them and he could feel how messy his body had become.

Ganondorf finally came as well, releasing at least 2 quarts of cum within Link's body. Most of it ended up leaking out since he filled him beyond the brim. But, once Link was nice and full, he tossed him on the bed and allowed his the rest of his jets of semen to decorate his already messy body. Where was a picto-box when you needed one?

Link panted, not wanting to move from just being so full and totally exhausted. Still there was one more thing he needed to do... He simply wasn't going to let Pipit win. He was going to be the one to leave the biggest and more recent hicky on the neck of his master! Tch. When Ganondorf finished painting his body with his seed, he yanked him down and quickly latched onto his neck, sucking on it until the skin was nice and bruised.

Ghirahim did it, now Link too? What, was there a trend to piss Ganondorf off today? At the meeting today, the other's had demonstrated some new positions on Pipit. With juices flying everywhere, he was sure to get stained even when he wasn't an active participant. For whatever reason, Ghirahim decided to use him to show Pipit how to give a hicky. Today had been quite irritating, but he managed to get through it. He might've back handed Link if he had the energy to do so. He would just add it onto the list of things to punish him for and punish him later. What in the world was coming over Link to think he was allowed to talk back to him, cum 3 times without permission and leave a hicky on his body? A spanking was definitely in order…

Better yet, he had a better punishment in mind that involved him and his little buddies in the playhouse.

The alpha male plopped himself on the bed, sighing, for he too was rather exhausted from their activities.

"I wish to see Sheik. May I visit Master Ghirahim and Sheik today?" It seemed that edgy tone in Link'wn would probably not be a very good things while they werebad attitude. the unworthy!s voice had disappeared. Apparently, all it took was a good fucking to cure a bad attitude.

"Only for an hour or two. Ghirahim and I have plans today and the two of you will need to be watched while we are gone."

Link needed to see if Sheik and check in on a few things. Had he managed to find their weapons? He hadn't been able to let him know if their friends were fit enough for fighting, but he still should've been on the hunt for their weapons as not to waste any time. He also needed to be able to keep an eye on both of their masters. Having them wondering around and getting into things while they were talking about top secret information and doing snooping of their owwn was not ideal. Getting caught for treachery of this caliber could mean the death or torture of one or all of them.

"Glad to see your nipples are working for our child. I will have to come up with ways to make sure they continue to produce good amounts of milk." He muttered, making Link shudder. They had already been sensitive, but surely now they would be twice as sensitive and here Ganondorf was making plans on how to play with them more.

"Clean up this mess before you go. And don't think I don't know about what you've done today. You'll be punished later."

Link grumbled under his breath as he got a few towels to clean up their mess before he got dressed to go visit his best friend.

\-----------------

 

"Did you find them?" Link asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sheik bowed his head, frowning underneath his cowl "No, my search was unsuccessful. I believe our masters have hidden them in a room only accessible through the use of magic." It only made sense. In the time that his master had been resting, Sheik had combed through all the rooms in the castle. Why would the masters be so foolish as to hide them in a regular room where any low life or escapee could get to them? No, Sheik had to give them at least some credit, for he had underestimated their intelligence.

Great. They had no weapons yet, and the others were still trapped in their rooms with the ankle monitors. There were two issues and the solutions would take extreme amounts of caution and work.

Link didn't believe they would be able to make it out alive with no weapons. In fact, he knew that they wouldn't be able to. These villains were masters of destruction, chaos and deception. No way would they be able to beat them just using fits and feet. Without the their battle equipment, they would all die. The odds were stacked much too high to have an successful outcome.

**Lightbulb**.

"Why don't we switch tasks? What I'm about to ask of you requires a lot more stealth and freedom than I'm capable of." Link murmured. Sheik nodded, showing that he was listening.

"Blue, Vio, Red and Pipit all have monitors attached to them. There's a room in the playhouse that is used to monitor them at all times. Vio says there's a key that can unlock them. He also says that if you can't find the key, he just needs tools to trick the devices into thinking they're doing their usual routines. Can you find those while I work on getting their weapons? I've got a good idea on how to get to them…" Link was smirking, which meant he was rather confident in their plan.

Seeing Link like this reminded him of the glory days. The hero in him was definitely beginning to shine through the whoreish, defeated Link Ganondorf had made him become. Honestly, Sheik couldn't wait to see him kick ass. He nodded, agreeing with their altered plan.

He could taste the freedom.

"What are you two talking about over there?" Ghirahim asked as he entered the room. "Come on, Sheik, we've got places to be. Scamper on back to your master, blondy." Ghirahim ushered him out of the room while using "shooeing" motions with his hands. Link glared at him. What was with these people and treating him like he was a damn dog? Oh, revenge would be sweet. Though annoyed, he did as he was told and went back to his master. He said all he had needed to say to Sheik anyway.

Now, to figure out how to execute his own plan. He needed to get a hold of Shadow.

"Master˜ Will we be seeing Master Vaati in the near future? I'm feeling pretty social and I want to play with Shadow."

"They are down in the foyer taste testing brews." He told him off handedly.

Ganondorf had been reading a few documents and he didn't even look up to speak with Link. He made a mental note to try and find those papers later, just so he could keep himself updated on Ganondorf's plans and activities.

Either way, his focus now was finding Shadow in the foyer. To be truthful, he was surprised Ganondorf was giving him all this freedom. Perhaps it was because he figured Link couldn't nor wouldn't get into much trouble knowing he had life inside of him now.

It was easy finding Shadow in the foyer, but Vaati was no where in sight. Good for Link, considering he didn't need the minish to overhear what he would say to his dark skinned twin.

"So, I've talked to Vio and the rest." He started simply. Shadow looked surprised, setting down a brown drink that one of the minions had handed to him. It had been disgusting anyway. He was annoyed that he was left here to taste all the drinks that may or may not be featured in the playhouse.

"Really?" He asked. "How did you get there? Guess it doesn't really matter. Did Vio say anything about me? Did you tell him about our date?"

Link had a sweatdrop moment.

"Oh, yeah! No doubt about it, Shadow, he's definitely just dying to go on that date you."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "You're such a liar. I can tell just by the way you said it. He hates me…" The red eyed male pouted heavily. Well, Link blew that one.

"I can still get you that date though. If you can do me a small, tiny favor." Link told him, trying to be a little hopeful.

"You still owe me all the shit you promised me in the first place so, no can do. Quit trying to get me to do favors for you and you don't follow through on your promises."

"But how can I when—"

Shadow didn't want to hear the rest of his excuse. He simply had the guards take him away from the foyer instead and went ahead to continue his brew tasting.

Link shot him the middle finger on his way out.

When the guards dropped him off at the bottom of the stairs, Link started to rethink his strategy.

"Well, that hadn't worked… Who else could I…"

Perhaps he could con Ghirahim. What could he possibly offer to the male who had pretty much everything he ever wanted? When he really thought about it…

They were both bottoms, so offering himself to him would not work, especially in exchange to entry to the weaponry room.

Since they were both bottoms, perhaps he could offer up some advice. Tips. On how to be the best bottom there is. Although, there were definitely slight differences between the two of them. Ghirahim was more of the aggressive kind of bottoms. Although he was the one who was to be filled and taken, he still liked to be in control. Link on the other hand, liked to have the control taken from him. He enjoyed being dominated in every sense of the word. Even still, there were ways to be a good bottom for your partner and perhaps he could find a way to swindle information from Ghirahim about the whereabouts of his weapons in exchange for tips and tricks he can give to him. He used to have a thing for Demise, didn't he? He could teach him how to…. Link shook his head, he would stick with speaking on things he knew about and try not to confuse himself with a littler details of Ghirahim's life. Link ran back to Ghirahim's room. Sheik was no where to be found currently and the silver head male was just getting ready to do whatever it was he did with his time.

"Hello, Master Ghirahim. I see that Sheik isn't here…."

The other said nothing in response. He just ignored him as he finished preparations.

"You know, master Ghirahim, I was talking to Sheik the other day and he mentioned a few things about you."

Ghirahim, unfazed or uncaring, exhaled shortly from his nostrils. Still, for the sake of conversation, he asked, "My, oh my, and what did my darling pet have to say about me?"

Link almost sneered at the sarcasm and feigned care that dripped from the voice of the one with the long tongue. He took a moment to collect himself when he realized he'd been getting very irritable and very rage filled as of late. His temper was definitely coming back tenfold.

"He didn't exactly say he was growing tired of sleeping with you, but he did say it was starting to lose its spark. He said some aspects were…um…lacking."

A harsh glare was thrown his way.

"Sheik wouldn't say that. I am a god to him." Ghirahim spat. He didn't like what the other was saying to him at all, and he was itching to make him pay for it. He began drawing his weapon.

"Have you even heard him moan?" Link shot back, feeling a little feisty and threatened with the way Ghirahim was stalking towards him.

Those might've been the wrong words to say, as he could see the other's hands ball up into fists.

So, his approach had been wrong. With a little adjusting, he could probably salvage this mess. He wouldn't want to anger the villain. That always seemed to lead to more issues, and with them being on a such a time crunch, he didn't want to go down that path.

"Look, I apologize. My mouth—I spoke out of turn and I was out of line. I just wanted to help you out, bottom to bottom. Now, I know what you're thinking or what you might say, but just hear me out!"

Ghirahim remained quiet, actually deciding to hear him out.

"You want to make him _moan your name,_ don't you?" Link started, straightening out his posture as he began to gain a handle of the situation.

"You want him to find you absolutely irresistible, don't you? You want him to think only of you, right? You want him to undress you with his eyes, find any time possible just to get you alone and make you his. Maybe you just want him to be absolutely yours, _begging_ to be able to take you, to please you in a way no one else can."

"Sheik," He smiled. "He's a tough nut to crack. Always…so in control, so precise, so calculative. You can never know what he's thinking. Don't you want to see him lose that control? Don't you want to see him come unhinged? Even just a little?" Link's voice had dropped to that of a whisper, smooth, unwavering and a tad bit sultry.

These words, they piqued Ghirahim's interest. It piqued his dick's interest too. Link could see that he was semi hard in his tight outfit. Link accidentally turned himself on too with that speech, which might've showed its effectiveness.

"I hope I'm not overstepping my boundaries, but, I know Sheik better than you do, and I could tell you all the ways to make him bend."

Ghirahim looked interested, curious. "Well? Start talking." He breathed.

"Well, Master Ghirahim, I would be happy to help you, but information never comes free in this world." Link could feel the giddiness coursing through his body when he Ghirahim deflated just a little.

The silver haired male sighed. "I should've known you were up to no good." He still smirked, seeming intrigued. "Well? What do you want?"

"I kind of need…access…to the weapon room. I want to put on show for Master Ganondorf."

Ghirahim gave him a look, raising an eyebrow while pursing his lips. "What?"

"I…want to use my Master Sword to…fuck myself with the handle…in front of Ganondorf…?" Link was definitely not much of a skilled liar when it came to doing it on the spot. Perhaps he didn't really think this through as much as he thought he did…

"I'm no fool. I'll show you where the room is, but good luck getting into it. Only the authorized may pass. Though you have given me an idea for the shows˜"

At least it was a step in the right direction.

\---------------------

 

Having mapped out the entirety of the playhouse and how to get there, Sheik had no issues getting to it, avoiding any staff and guards and finding the security room. What he did have an issue with, was the surprise that had come inside of that room.

"Master Vaati, it is great to see you." Sheik said politely, biting back the shock and nervousness that had boiled into his throat. This purple bastard was not supposed to be here. It simply caught him off guards was all.

The imp's eyes oozed suspicion as he squinted at the Sheikah. What was he doing here? He knew Ghirahim was quite lax with him, but this was simply unacceptable. Castle pets were not allowed in the playhouse without the supervision of a master. Castle pets could possibly conspire with the playhouse pets, and that would be an colossal problem. The fact that Sheik seemed to have found this room with a absolutely no problems and no master was in sight posed an issue as well.

"What are you doing here?"

"Master Ghirahim sent me."

Sheik learned that when lying, you want to keep things with as little details as possible. The less to remember the better, that way, you don't have to keep coming up with more lies to cover up the first and so on. Getting tangled in a lie was no fun.

"Sent you? For what purpose?"

"His worries over you slaving away at these screens were clouding his mind. It may not seem like it at times, but he thinks rather highly of you." Sheik responded confidently.

Rule number two on bullshitting was to appear confident. People believe anything that comes out of the mouth of someone who seems like they know what they're talking about.

Vaati continued to glare at him, although Sheik only stared back at him, unblinking and unwavering.

"Well, my eyes _are_ hurting quite a bit from watching these screens for hours. Blasted things. What sorcery is this anyway? " The long haired beauty sighed and wiped at his eyes. Meanwhile, the Sheikah glanced around the room, looking for hooks that they would hang keys on or just a bundle of those keys on hooks in general. He only spotted a single key and it was hanging on the belt around Vaati's stomach.

"Still, Ghirahim knows the rules, you shouldn't be here—"

_Think quick!_

" I am sorry to interrupt you, sir, but I am only following my master's order by being here. Allow me to take over your position just for a moment, Master Vaati. I would not want you to be fatigued when there is so much to be done." The clothed ninja smoothly negotiated. "As a matter of fact, Master Vaati, I do not think my Master would mind if I helped you to… relax." The Sheikah's voice quickly became something sultry, rich and deep like that of a cello. He lowered himself slowly to his knees, licking his lips as he situated himself between Vaati's legs.

His eyebrows raised, but he didn't stop Sheik from doing anything. The male had placed his mouth upon his clothed crotch and nibbled on it as a means to tease him.

"What will it be, Master Vaati? Would you like me to dance for you? Would you like me to suck you dry? Perhaps you would like me to bend you over this desktop and pound you to oblivion…The choice is yours, Master Vaati." Sheik purred. He could only imagine the chaos that would ensue if he did screw Vaati and Ghirahim found that out. His master, although rather laid back, had a tendency to be a little jealous at times. Who could really blame him when it came to a guy like the Sheikah?

Sheik was not a bottom. He simply was not, no matter how nice and firm his ass looked in that tight suit of his. Though, Sheik would not mind having to bottom for Vaati right now if that meant saving his friends. He could tell by the look on the long haired mages face that he was really contemplating all of his options.

Vaati liked to dominate. He could never fathom why any one like him, with his position and absolute power would want to bottom. This is why Shadow was his slave. But at this moment, after hearing Sheik's smooth, silky voice resonating in his ears…after his skin went up in goosebumps and the heat rose to his face at seeing someone so strong and skilled like Sheik on his knees offering all sorts of things they could do together, well…What was a guy to do?

No one ever had to know that he bottomed just this once…

Maybe he could finally see just why Ghirahim kept him around.

Finally, he answered. "Why not all 3?"

Sheik almost sighed, he didn't really feel like doing a dance, but he supposed he must do what he has to to ensure they make it all out of here. He stood, spinning the male around in the chair so that he was facing away from the computers and towards the open space in the room. He would definitely need some space for all the delicious moves he was going to show off. He knew that his booty was a fan favorite, so he made sure to really show it off in this dance.

He turned around so that his back was facing Vaati and slowly, starting from his chest, he brought his hands downwards, sliding them down his body to accentuate all of his curves and muscles. He brought his arms up, body rolled, brought his hands down and body rolled one more time. He then circled around the chair, one, two, three times. He looked around in the meantime, trying to locate those damn tools too. With no such luck, he stopped circling and landed behind Vaati. Reaching around his shoulders, his hands landed on the male's thighs, rubbing them in small circles, but never quite touching his cock. Vaati bit his lip, squirming. What a tease. He shuddered when Sheik nibbled on his ear.

That only lasted for a short while, Sheik quickly moved onto something else. Coming back around the chair so that Vaati could see him properly, he bent over, touching his toes. He looked between his legs to see Vaati's reaction and he was really pleased with what he saw. Vaati was absolutely mesmerized by his ass. So, he would show him something a little special. While his hands were close to the ground already, he planted them, lifting his lower body upwards into a hand stand. From there, he walked backwards until he was close enough to Vaati. With little effort, he spread his legs, going right for a split. He adjusted his form, allowing his inner thighs to rest on the arms of the chair. His hands came up to rest upon Vaati's knees to hold himself up. In this position, his ass looked super juicy. Outlined in a tight suit and the muscles were forced to be extra perky. The male then flexed on cheek at a time, making them bounce softly.

Vaati could hardly think he was so turned on. He was so hard and he hadn't even been touched yet. Sheik was quite the performer.

Then, while holding himself up and steady as he brought his legs around to the front as if he was going to sit properly. His hands moved to the arms of the chair where he steadied himself as he did the next move. The ninja hovered over in male's lap, swiveling his hips side to side before plopping down and settling his hips perfectly ontop of the other's crotch. He ground his ass against Vaati's hard, clothed cock, smacking his hands whenever he tried to grab or spank it. That required level 5 clearance and Vaati only had level 1 unfortunately. The grinding earned him a moan and a whine. Sheik liked that. He enjoyed making these "semes" squirm and whimper from his doings. There was no one he couldn't crack.

The grinding only lasted a small while before the Sheikah decided he was over the whole performance. He returned to being on his knees between the other's legs.

"I see that you are enjoying yourself, Master Vaati." The male chuckled quietly, a series of breathy sounds coming forth. He pulled the man's hardened cock free from its fabric prison and placed a chain of kisses from the base of the shaft in a single line going upwards.

"Yes, yes indeed." The other chirped softly. There was no denying that whatsoever.

"I think you will enjoy the events that are following much more."

His hot mouth enveloped the head, while both of his hands gripped the shaft stroking upwards, but twisting in opposite directions. The sensation was incredible, so many different feelings at once. It had Vaati clutching at the fabric of the computer chair, nearly ripping it apart. The moans were caught in his throat, damn it, he could hardly breath.

Just from the dance alone, Vaati was halfway to his release. It would not take very long for him to climax, especially with Sheik's skills. The man's cock was throbbing, twitching uncontrollably. Sheik was giving him a run for his money!

Vaati was a quiet guy in general, so his moans were sure to be the same. Nearly inaudible. Sheik always liked to make his partners moan. Loud. Urgent. As if their voices needed to reach the heavens so they could be saved from the insanity caused by the sheer intensity of the pleasure he provided. In this case, it was probably better that Vaati be quiet, lest someone come by and hear their activities, but he couldn't help but to be a little devious in this moment. Everyone could use a good ego stroking every once in a while, right? He did have a reputation to uphold.

Sheik removed his hands and took the entire length into his mouth, holding it in his throat. His tongue slipped out passed his lips and began lapping Vaati's balls. All the while, after shifting the other's hips slightly forward, he stuck a finger in his ass and searched for the that handy dandy sweet spot.

The moans were slowly starting to make their debut. He was breaking. From biting his lip too hard, there were a couple drops of blood trickling down his chin. Not wanting to damage his body further, he stopped biting his bottom lip. At first, his lips had only parted, but soon, his mouth had fell completely open and the moans didn't stop. He was in was in such a lusty haze that for a while, he hadn't really even realized that the sounds ringing in his ears were his own moans.

With a finger on his prostate, a hot throat surrounding his cock and a slippery tongue against his sack, he could hold back no longer.

Suddenly, Sheik's mouth and throat felt very warm and he could taste a salty substance. His cheeks became bloated with semen until he swallowed it all.

He was glad to have Vaati blow his load right down his throat. He didn't need any getting on his person, for it would be evidence of his lies and betrayal to Ghirahim and frankly, he didn't have the time nor the energy to deal with the consequences of that. At the same time, Sheik didn't exactly enjoy swallowing his seed though, nor did he enjoy Vaati's secrecy of it. He hadn't received a single warning nor had the male even bothered to give him options as to where he might've wanted him release his seed. The lack of common courtesy annoyed the blond.

As a bit of revenge and to silently assert his dominance, he stood. Grabbing the other by the throat, he forced him to stand, turned him around and roughly bent him over the table.

Vaati made an "oof" sound as Sheik slammed him against the part of the desk where he conveniently would not be able to see the monitors.

"You do not have to be such a big brute." Complained the minish, though he was rather turned on by the action.

Sheik paid him no mind as he lifted up his shirt and yanked down the other's pants hastily, allowing it to pool at his ankles. He took two fingers and used them as a swab to collect saliva from Vaati's sassy mouth. This would have to suffice as their lube since he didn't calculate the probability of this happening today which had caused him not to carry his own travel sized lube.

"Master Vaati, you may feel a little sting." He told him while sticking 2 fingers in the other's hole. Vaati felt no sting, but he was sure he would feel it later. His eyes had latched onto the bulge in his pants during the whole dance and even while the other had been sucking him off. No way was that cock going to enter him without it hurting.

He was glad that Vaati was nice and relaxed. This would make things run much, much smoother. The prepping didn't take all that long. The method he used was efficient, quick and effective. The prostate was the key. Constantly torturing it by rubbing it or pressing it with his fingers made the uke feel good and when they felt good, they relaxed. Often times, they would grow needy, desperate. That didn't seem to be the case with Vaati, at the moment, but for time sake, Sheik would move on. He knew it was merely a pride thing. The man was properly stretched out after several minutes.

"Are you prepared?" Sheik questioned, not particularly waiting for an answer. Vaati squirmed. He wasn't sure if he was. Sheik had a big cock and this would be his first time bottoming.

"H-hold on, I think I hear—" Vaati never got to finish his sentence. Sheik had pushed into him, using nothing but precision to stab his prostate directly with the head of his dick. All the air in his lungs had been snatched away, his vision had gone blindingly white for a few seconds. Under his breath, he cursed, his legs had gone weak and he had to really focus to be able to utilize his muscles and make himself stand again.

"Sheik!" Shrieked Vaati.

Sheik smirked as his hips whipped back and forth. Luckily, the table was nailed down to the ground so no matter how hard Sheik was going, it would never bang against the wall. Though, it looked like if he went any harder the screws may just come loose.

Vaati's hole was nice and tight, gripping his cock in all the right ways in all the right places. A few pleased grunts mingled in with Vaati's loud moans, creating a musical of sexual noises. Now, had this been an normal occasion, Sheik wouldn't mind. Clearly, this wasn't a normal occasion. He needed Vaati to moan, but not so much so that the entire playhouse would think he was being murdered.

"Ngh! Hyaaan˜ Holy shit…Ahhnn…Fuhh… **Fuck**!"

"You are being rather loud, Master Vaati. You will alert others. Perhaps you will need to be gagged _."_ He suggested, pushing into the minish and using a hand to cover his mouth. He never would've thought that the normally quiet minish could be so loud. It was quite flattering!

"Mmmgh! Mmf!" He moaned even with a hand over his mouth.

Feeling a little slick, he snapped Vaati's belt with a decent tug and proceeded to use the broken accessory as a gag. He tossed the key aside, somewhere he could be able to find it later. He brought the middle of the belt around Vaati's head, tucking a portion of it into his mouth. The loose ends he held like one would hold the reigns to a horse ride. He gave the loose ends a nice yank and held it there, nice and taut. This caused Vaati's back to arch perfectly, so perfectly, in fact, that he could slide in even deeper than before. The alignment of his body was perfect to allow Sheik's strokes to penetrate the deepest parts of Vaati. The minish found himself realizing that this was the reason Ghirahim was a bottom. This was the reason the blond, green claded hero had been conquered all this time.

Sheik let out a few of his own moans. Vaati's entrance was sucking him in with a vengeance, clutching onto him like he never wanted to separate. Truth be told, Sheik might've been losing sight of the mission. His own toes were beginning to curl and he his lust was building like crazy. He was getting in so deep now, only his balls were left hanging out with each thrust. Their hips connecting were making loud slapping noises that resonated beautifully in combination with Vaati's muffled moans.

His entire body was trembling and he wasn't sure how he would be able to hold himself up any longer.

Soon, the Sheikah dropped the belt, allowing it to fall from Vaati's drooling mouth. He didn't stop there, though. He leaned forward so that his stomach was pressed against the other's back. His lips had latched onto one of Vaati's earlobes and one of his hands came around to his front side. It gripped his throat, pressing down moreso on the sides of his neck than where he windpipe was. It effectively quieted the male for short periods of time when Sheik would press down hard enough to stop the air flow for just a few seconds.

Vaati thought he was going crazy before, well now he was sure he was absolutely delirious. The choke and stroke was the ultimate combination. The bottom who received it stood no chance. Vaati came not once, but 3 times in just 5 minutes of this position.

He thought he might die at this point, considering how light headed he felt and how drained his balls were. Sheik was a sex machine.

Luckily, he stopped, finally cumming inside Vaati's ass. Sheik made sure that any fluids that had some out of them ended up on Vaati's clothing, not his own and not on the desk or floor. It meant more cleaning for Vaati, but that wasn't his issue.

"It is fine, Master Vaati, I will take over from here." He assured him, stepping aside and handing him his snapped belt. The other grabbed it from him and struggled to gather his other things. He couldn't walk well, his ass was sore and he was still catching his breath. The only solution for him was to turn into his second form and fly away so that he could recover from this lovely fucking. If Ghirahim sent Sheik here to take over, then so be it.

With him gone, Sheik could do his thing. He first picked up the key he had tossed aside earlier and examined it.

Now, if it turned out to be a totally bogus key, Sheik wanted to ensure their escape. With Vaati gone for the time being, he could search for that tool box Vio mentioned.

There were several boxes laying around, but none of them had any tools. It wasn't until he checked inside the desk and found a secret compartment that he found a small plastic box. Encased were what looked like tiny tools to reach the more intricate inner workings of a machine.

With both of the things he needed in his possession, he deemed his mission a success. Now, to check on the others. A mere stroll down the hallway brought him to the 5 bedrooms. It was oddly quiet.

Sheik's second surprise was that the others were gone. Not a single person was in their room. There was only one other place they could be…

He couldn't go down to the stage where they most likely were. If they were down there, most likely they were "practicing a performance" and probably in front of a small crowd. No use in blowing his cover to find out. So he went back to the surveillance room and saw that they were indeed all "preforming". A small group of guards had taken them and was using them for free porn essentially.

Damn it. He'd been so distracted with Vaati, he hadn't noticed someone take Red, Blue, Vio, and Pipit and bring them down to the stage. He would just need to wait until everything was all done. It didn't hurt to watch what was happening though. For educational purposes of course.

 

\------------------------

Ganondorf had called for another meeting today, so he could go over the paper work he had earlier. Things were nearly complete. The redhead had actually allowed Link to come after enough begging. He sat beside his master and listened to all that was going on. What really caught his attention was Vaati's side bar conversation with Ghirahim.

"I might hate your guts sometimes, but it was…kind of you to send Sheik to relieve me of my duties." Vaati whispered to Ghirahim, who in turn spat out his mouth full of tea onto the table. It sprayed like a fine mist across the distance of the table. Those in its way of the mist of sweet tea shielded themselves with their arms and groaned with annoyance and disgust.

"What? _Kind?_ Do not call me _kind,_ you _uncultured swine!_ I would never do such a thing. I like you, but not that much. What could I gain from that?"

Vaati, unfazed since the tea droplets hadn't spilled on his clothes or touched his beautiful face and hair, tilted his head.

"You mean you didn't…"

**Holy fuck.**

He needed to do something quick—needed to distract the masters before they began figuring out what was going on here. What was he to do in this situation? Oh, goddesses…

Link went over to Zant and began to piss on his leg.

**Author's Note:**

> End. Though, I could do so much more with this. ...what do you guys think? Should I make it a full blown story or...just more sex?


End file.
